Breaking Point
by KayValo87
Summary: Abducted by a psychotic doctor, Dean and Sam struggle to survive a series of tests ... that are designed to kill. LIMP/HURT!WINCHESTERS
1. Chapter 1

So ... remember what I said at the start of "By The Book"? Yeah ... same thing here ...

**(: (: (: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MONKEYMUSE! :) :) :)**

Anyway, she asked for it, and I try to always deliver on requests. So, here you go ...

**DISCLAIMER:** Well, I had this plan to buy them from CW ... but the fact I have no money, income, or way to contact CW kinda got in the way.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Dean tossed his shovel into the trunk next to Sam's. Closing the lid he sighed inwardly. This was the third salt and burn that month. Since the only other thing they had come across was a wizard wannabe who's biggest threat was changing the neighbors cat purple, Dean was itching for a real hunt. Poltergeist, werewolf, shape-shifter, he didn't care. Just as long as he didn't have to spend half his time in the library and the other half trudging through grave yards, he would be fine.

"Hey Sammy," Dean called across the roof of the Impala, "what do you say we hit a couple of bars for some R&R?"

"I don't know, Dean." Sam shrugged. "Why don't-"

He suddenly screamed in pain, dropping to the ground.

"SAM!" Dean yelled, rushing to his brother's side.

The younger hunter lay beside the car, breathing heavily, his face contorted in pain.

"Sam what's-"

Dean caught site of a pair of wires, going from his brother to the shadows. Dean had just enough time to recognize the tazer leads, before pain ripped through his body and he collapsed next to Sam. Son of a b*^%#! He gasped, weakly reaching for the pins sticking out of his side.

"Move one more inch and I'll zap you again." A gravely voice hissed.

Looking up, he saw two large men standing over him, each holding a tazer.

"On your stomach, now." The larger of the two ordered.

"I thought you told me not to move." Dean grunted.

The smaller on clamped down on the trigger of his tazer, sending a jolt of pain through his side.

"Leave him alone." Sam growled, pushing himself up a second before falling on his back, his face a mask of agony.

That was it, Dean told himself, it was one thing to hurt him, he could handle himself, but no one hurt his little brother. Kicking as hard as he could, Dean knocked the big guys legs out from under him and moved between the attackers and Sam. First thing he had to do was get the wires off of them, then they could take the guys out. Grimacing as he yanked out the barbed nodes, Dean pulled his gun, keeping his attention on the larger man who was pushing himself back to his feet, the tazer a couple of feet away.

"Surrender now," the attacker sneered, "or else."

"If you didn't notice," Dean shot back, "I'm the one with the gun, and you're the one on your a$*."

"Maybe," he smiled, but I'm in better shape then your baby brother."

His breath caught in his throat and he glanced back to see a third assailant had manged to sneak up on him and now held the barrel of a rifle against the back of Sam's head.

"Drop it," the new guy ordered, "unless you want to be cleaning brains off this nice car of yours."

Without another choice, Dean put his gun down and raised his hands.

"On your stomach." The big guy repeated.

When he didn't move right away, the third gun stepped towards him, forcing Sam's head forward with the barrel of the rifle.

"Don't make us tell you again." The little one hissed.

"Alright," Dean snapped, "just take it easy."

Laying down, he could hear Sam doing the same thing. He had barely had time to feel the zip-ties slipping around his wrist then a sharp pain exploded across the back of his head and everything went black.

As Dean slowly krept back to consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was a splitting headache and a blinding white light. As the memories of what happened came flooding back, Dean forced his body to sit up, scanning the small white room for a mop of brown hair, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Sam sprawled on a cot that lined the wall parallel to his own.

"Sammy?"He called, reaching over to check on his brother. "You okay?"

Mumbling something unintelligible, Sam raised his hands to shield his eyes from the harsh florescent lighting.

"Dean? Where are we?"

"Wish I knew." Dean sighed, looking around.

Their prison looked something like the padded rooms in the movies … only without the padding. There were no windows and only one door that didn't appear to have any form of knob. Perfect. In fact, aside from the cots, the only things in the room were a security camera in the corner, a speaker in the ceiling, and a flat-screen monitor embedded in the wall next to the door.

"Welcome, Winchester brothers." A voice crackled over the speaker. "So glad you came to join us."

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"You may call me Dr. Patientia." The voice said pleasantly.

"What do you want with us?" Dean asked, not so pleasantly.

"You'll see." He chuckled, and the speaker went dead.

Sam sat on the edge of his cot and looked up at Dean, a mix of fear and worry shining in his eyes.

"This is bad, Dean." He whispered.

"You're telling me." He muttered back, running his hands around the door-frame.

"No, I mean 'patientia' is Latin."

"Oh yeah?" Dean grunted, shoving briefly against the door. "What's it mean."

"A few different things, but they all basically mean the same thing," Sam started grimly, "long suffering."

* * *

Well, there you have it.

If you love it let me know. I always try to update stories that people are enjoying. (NOTE: My most popular stories always get updated first.)

Again, happy birthday Monkey, and I will try to get the next part up ASAP. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the huge response I got (in the first 12 hours or so) I decided I should at least give you guys a better picture of whet the not-so-good doctor has planed for our boys.

Enjoy ...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to relive the pounding headache that had started the second he woke up, Sam tried to think of a way out of this situation. Of course, that would have been a lot easier if he knew exactly what situation they were in to begin with. He wondered if Dr. Patientia was someone Dad ticked off. It wouldn't surprise him, John Winchester certainly had a way with people, but it didn't feel right. The voice over the speaker had sounded excited, almost giddy. Most people after revenge have a darker, more sadistic tone … Kinda sad that he even knew that.

"Something you want to share with the class there, Sammy?"

"Nothing," Sam started to shake his head then decided against it, "I was just thinking how much our lives suck."

"Yeah." Dean agreed, sitting on the cot across from him. "So, what are you thinking? Demon? Witch? Garden variety psycho?"

"Honestly … I don't know." Sam admitted. "He is definitely twisted, but doesn't sound like a guy out for revenge."

"You know, it's sad that we even know that."

Sam let out a humorless laugh, but before he could respond the door swung open. The Winchesters quickly stood as five men entered the room. Three of them were the same men from the graveyard, or at least they were the same size and carried the same weapons. Now that they were in the light, they look a little less menacing. The guy who tazed Dean got his bulk from a combination of workouts and doughnuts … but mostly doughnuts. He had a blond crew cut and cold gray eyes. Basically, he looked like a former special forces guy who didn't take his dishonorable discharge well. The other tazer wielding minion was smaller, skinner, with stringy brown hair a dark eyes. He looked like a kid who got bullied one too many times and was looking for payback. The one with the gun looked like your average Joe. Brown hair, blue eyes, five foot something, hundred and something pounds. The man probably sat in a cubical all day getting ignored and used this as stress relief. The two new guys, however, seemed more dangerous then the other three combined. One stood nearly a foot taller then Sam and appeared to be all muscle. He had an almost Italian appearance with his short black hair and piercing dark eyes. Instead of a weapon, he had an iron box tucked under his arm. The last one was obviously the leader since, instead of the jeans and black t-shirt the rest of the men were wearing, he was dressed in charcoal gray slacks and a dark green dress shirt. His light brown hair was brushed neatly back and his blue eyes shown with excitement. He was also the only one smiling. In this situation, if that didn't say psycho, Sam wasn't sure what did.

"Dean and Sam Winchester." The leader said, confirming that he was the voice on the speaker. "I've heard so many good things about you. Is it true that either of you would take a bullet for the other?"

Not exactly a comforting way to start the conversation, Sam thought as he eyed the rifle. Don't get him wrong, he would willingly die for Dean, but that didn't mean he wanted someone to test that theory. Dr. Patientia followed his gaze and gave him, what Sam assumed, was meant to be a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about Roger, he shoots when I tell him to." His grin deepened. "Is there a reason I should shoot you, Sam?"

The only response he got was Dean shifting so he was in front of Sam, his whole body tense. This seemed to thrill Dr. Patientia who turned to the man with the box.

"See, Poena?"

The big guy nodded and took one step forward, shifting the box out from under his muscular arm. Poena, Sam thought grimly, the Latin word for punishment. This day just keeps getting better.

"It is time for your first test." Dr. Patientia stated, turning back to the brothers. "You see this box? If you place your hand inside there is a fifty-fifty chance I will let your brother go, BUT there is also a fifty-fifty chance you will loose your hand. Anyone care to try?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. It was official, this guy was insane.

"Tell ya what," Dean said, with a small grin, "how about if YOU put YOUR hand in, and there's a fifty fifty chance that I won't kill you."

Dr. Patientia didn't even blink, he just continues to smile at the boys.

"Very well then, I guess we are onto test number two. Poena?"

Shoving the box into the smallest guys free hand, Poena moved towards the Winchesters. Both brothers braced themselves for a fight, but with two tazers and a rifle pointed at them, Sam knew it was useless. Reaching out with the speed of a cobra, Poena grabbed Dean by the throat and threw him onto his cot.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, right before a massive hand took him by the neck and pulled him toward the door.

"Leave him alone, you son of a b*&%^!" Dean growled.

The three others raised their weapons, keeping Dean at bay, while they separated the two hunters.

"Eddie, go with them and help set up." Dr. Patientia instructed. "I'm sure Roger and Ted will be able to handle this one alone."

Gasping for air, Sam struggled against Poena's iron grip as he was led out of the room, followed closely by the little guy with the box.

"Don't worry so much, Dean." He heard Dr. Patientia say from somewhere behind him. "You'll see him again soon … very, very soon."

* * *

What do you guys think so far?

If I get as good a response as I did with the last chapter, you can expect an update by tonight. :)


	3. Chapter 3

HOLY FREAKING CRAP!

I said I was expecting a big response, but 16 reviews! (Not to mention landing on 18 favorite story list and getting 26 story alerts.) I mean HOLY CRAP!

Sorry I didn'y post this last night, but I had family stuff.

Anyway, here is the VERY much anticipated chapter. Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

It took every ounce of self-control Dean had to keep from snapping the necks of the two left to watch him and going to find Sam, but he couldn't risk it. First off, he didn't stand much chance against a rifle and a tazer. Second, if he made his move, there is no telling what that steroids junkie would do to Sam before he got to them. Maybe this was the test, see if he would go after Godzilla and The Blob while being guarded by Roger Q Public and a rat-less Willard.

"Bring him in now." Dr. Psychopath's voice crackled over the speaker.

"Alright, let's go." Roger stated, acting as intimidating as a stockbroker could.

"You heard him," Eddie growled, prodding Dean towards the door with his tazer, "move."

It was almost comical. Here were two men, if you want to call them that, who barely reached Dean's shoulder, thinking that they could push him around because they had weapons. Well, he would play along for now, for Sam's sake, but first chance he got he was going to show these clowns what REAL intimidation was.

"In here." Roger said, indicating the only open door in the hallway.

Deciding against wisecracks until he knew where Sam was, Dean walked into a room the same size and rectangle shape of the one he just left. This one, however, had a far different purpose. A long chain hung from the ceiling, ending in a pair of shackles, while a second set of shackles was bolted to the floor. A table ran down the far wall, covered with an assortment of whips, rods, and other sinister looking implements. Of the remaining walls, one was made entirely out of a mirror, while the opposite side just had more shackles

"Take off your shirt." Roger ordered.

Dean looked from the minions to the table and back. Seriously? They think he not only go to let them torture him, but also make it easy for them? Really? These guys are bigger idiots then they look.

"Do it," Eddie sneered, "or you'll never see your brother again."

So that was what the b^s&a$ds were up to, use them against each other. Well there was no way in h^*& he was going to let them use him against Sammy … but they didn't need to know that.

"Fine." He grunted, and went to remove his flannel over-shirt.

Just as he thought they might, dumb and dumber relaxed slightly. Time to act. Dean grabbed the rifle, simultaneously twisting it out of Roger's hand and moving the guy in between himself and the tazer just as Eddie pulled the trigger. Once he was down, Dean pointed the rifle at the scrawny kid, who paled instantly. Not so tough without their toys.

"Take me to my brother." He growled, towering over the quivering minion. "Now!"

"Oh Dean, Dean, Dean," Dr. Psychopath's voices tsked over the speaker, "you really should not have done that."

Suddenly a scream echoed through the room. Sammy!

"That was just his shoulder." The sadistic doctor continued. "How many more joints will Poena have to dislocate before you behave yourself?"

Dean tightened his grip on the gun. He couldn't let them keep hurting Sam, but until he knew where he was, there wasn't much he could do to help. But his hesitation cost him when Sam let out a second, pain filled, cry.

"Alright!" Dean shouted, stripping the rifle in seconds and tossing the pieces aside, before pulling off both of his shirts.

"Very good. Nice touch with the gun." The doctor almost purred. "Now why don't you go and chain yourself to the wall? Ankles first."

Knowing that any delay would just cause his brother more pain, Dean quickly did as he was told. Locking both of his feet in place, he cuffed one wrist and waited for one of the, still cowering, minions to lock the other one, when Sam cried out for a third time.

"HEY!" Dean yelled at the speaker. "I did everything you f&%$ing ask me to! Now leave Sam the H#*$ alone!"

"You are not completely secure."

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!" Dean seethed. "If you want this last one locked then tell your pansy a^$ goons to get over here and lock it!"

"He does have a point … Roger? Eddie?"

WAY too slowly, Roger rose and meekly made his way over to Dean.

"Anytime dude." Dean muttered, holding as still as possible so as not to spook him.

Once it was secured, Roger practically jumped back to were Eddie was attempting to reassemble the rifle. From what little he could see, the moron had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

"Excellent … now we can move on to test number two."

Wait … that wasn't even the test? Son of a b*%^&!

"Now then, it you bring you attention to the window …"

A second later the mirror changed and he saw the an identical room to the one his was in, only this one had Sam hanging by his wrist from the ceiling. His face was contorted in pain as Poena callously unchained his arms one at a time and jerked them back into their sockets.

"And to think, this whole time you two were only separated by a single pane of glass."

Dean took a deep breath to try and focus his anger. He needed to keep his head if he wanted to get him and Sam out of there alive. After that, these f^%&ing b#s$a*ds were beyond dead.

"Watch closely, now."

The big guy grabbed a hold of Sam' hair and yanked his head back before sending his fist straight into his unprotected face.

"You son of a b%&*!" Dean shouted, pulling against the restraints. "Leave him alone!"

But not matter how much he yelled or cursed, the giant continued to use Sam as his own personal punching bag, landing blows all over his face and torso.

"Enjoying the show?" Dr. Soon-to-be-dead asked, walking into the room.

"What kind of d%&^ test is this?" Dean growled. "You want to see if you big tough guy can beat up someone who can't fight back?"

"No no no," The sadistic freak smiled, "this is a test for you."

"What?" Dean asked, pausing in his struggles to stare at the guy.

"I'll make you a deal," He grinned, his eyes shining like a kid in a candy store, "I stop Poena from hurting him if you agree to let Roger and Eddie torture you, but to a greater extent then what your brother if facing now. What do you say?"

* * *

What do you think?

Let me know and I will get started on the next one right away. (Or at least, before anyone has a chance to get their torch and pitchforks. ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this chapter is a bit short, but I am heading out for the ay and didn't hink you guys would want to wait.

Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Enough"

The doctor's voice boomed from the speaker above Sam. He opened his eyes long enough to see Poena step back, then closed them again to asses the damage. Nose, not broken … cheek bones, intact … jaw, in one pice … ribs, cracked … shoulder, on fire … head, possibly concussed … hips, bruised-

"Don't you wanna see your brother?" Ted hissed in his ear.

Dean? Sam peered at the overweight muscle man before scanning the room for any sign of his brother.

"Over there." Ted said gruffly, yanking Sam by the hair so he faced the mirror.

Only it wasn't a mirror anymore.

"Dean." He whispered, trying to move forward, but the shackles on his ankles didn't allow it.

For the most part his brother looked okay … up until the two little guys started laying into his arms. Dean's face twisted in pain, his mouth opening to a silent scream.

"What are you doing to him!" Sam shouted, lunging against his restraints. "Leave him alone you b^s*a$ds!"

"It's amazing what you can do with nerve clusters these days." Dr. Patienia smiled, walking into the room.

Nerve clusters as in pressure points? Sam could only watch helplessly as the two men alternated, beating the most sensitive parts of his brother's arms.

"I wonder what would happen if they hit the cluster hard enough to break the bone underneath."

"You son of a b^%&." Sam seethed, glaring down at the doctor and wishing he could get out of those chains long enough to break the psychopath's neck. "I'm gonna f&^*ing kill you."

Dr. Patientia just smiled at him and turned to watch Dean's torture. The excitement in his eyes made Sam think of those kids on the circus or amusement park commercials, like his brother's pain was the greatest show on earth. This guy was SO dead.

"Ready for your test?" The psycho said suddenly, looking at Sam with an expression of pure anticipation.

"What test?"

"I'll make you a deal," his grin widened, "I stop Roger and Eddie from hurting him if you agree to let Poena and Ted go back to torturing you, but to a greater extent then what your brother if facing now. What do you say?"

It took less then a second for Sam to make up his mind.

"I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, d%$^ it! Now leave him alone!"

With a nod of satisfaction, Dr. Patienia left. No sooner had the door closed then Poena grabbed Sam forcefully by the arms and started to pull him down, as Ted lowered the chain with a crank on the far wall. Biting back a scream from the abuse to his sore shoulders, Sam took comfort in the fact that at least they would stop hurting Dean. He was willing to take anything these sadistic b$s*a%ds could dish out, just as long as his big brother was okay.

* * *

This is the part I was thinking of ending at, but felt it was too evil so I kept writing.

* * *

"Comfortable?" Ted smirked.

Knowing that he was just looking for a reaction, Sam didn't give him one, instead he just stared at the ceiling while Poena attached the chain to the wall, locking Sam at a 45 degree angle. He kinda wished they would get started and take his mind off of the strain to the torn muscles in his shoulder … that was until a steel-toed boot slammed into his inner thigh.

"You kick like a girl." Ted scoffed. "Let me show you how it's done."

Sam fought to hold back a cry of pain as a second boot hit the soft flesh of his other leg. Poena shook his head, an evil smirk spread across his face, then kicked his foot out so hard that Sam was sure he bruised the bone.

"Oh yeah?" Ted challenged. "Watch this."

Back and forth they went, beating Sam's legs mercilessly until a single word stopped them.

"Enough."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sam allowed his sore body to sag slightly as they hoisted him back to his feet, but the sight that greeted him filled him with a mix of fear and rage. He could see Dean again, and there was only one reason that they would let him.

"No!" He cried, struggling against his bonds as best he could. "Leave him alone!"

But his pleas were ignored, as Roger held Dean's hand still and Eddie shoved needles under his fingernails. Though he couldn't hear him, Sam knew every curse Dean shouted and screamed, and he would do anything to take that pain away.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled. "Please!"

"So we have resorted to begging, have we?" Dr. Patienta said, a wicked grin on his face.

Sam looked from the psychotic man to the agony on Dean's face. He knew what the guy wanted to hear, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Give me another deal."

"Who says that is an option this time?"

"Then make it an option!"

"You know your pain will be worse then his?"

"I don't care."

"If I allow this, Poena will not show mercy."

As if he ever did, Sam thought bitterly. But one look at Dean steeled his resolve.

"Do whatever you want to me." He said quietly. "Just stop hurting my brother."

* * *

This is all for now. If you guys want more soon just let me know.

I'll check when I get home.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I am going away for a day and a half, so I won't be able to post anything new until, at earliest, Wednesday night.

Here is an update to hold you over. Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

When the last pin was removed, Dean let out a sigh of relief, hoping that it was finally over. Then the mirror changed back to Sam. He didn't ...

"Son of a B&%$#!" He growled. "You freaking IDIOT!"

"Who is an idiot?"

Dean turned the darkest glare he could muster and the psychopathic freak who just stepped into the room.

"I swear," he spoke in a menacing whisper, "if you touch him again I will rip you apart."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't give a d^%& about your question!"

"Interesting …"

The doctor paced back and forth between Dean and the window. Walking over to a panel near the door, he pushed a button the the window became a mirror, watching Dean the entire time. The b*s&a$d was testing him again, he was waiting for a reaction. Well, Dean had no intention of giving into this guys sick game and kept his face as calm as he could … until he pushed a second button and the room filled with Sam's screams.

"YOU TWISTED SON OF A B^&$#!" He pulled against the restraints, rage burning through his veins. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Very interesting." Dr. Patienia murmured with a small smile.

He returned the panel back to it's normal settings, just in time for Dean to see them hold something against Sam's arm. His brother tried to pull away, but the chains gave minimal movement.

"Tell me, do you know what happens when you mix wet skin, salt, and ice?"

Dean shot the guy a look and turned back to Sam. Even without sound, he could tell his brother was in pure agony.

"You see," Dr. A&$hole continued, apparently not caring if Dean answered him or not, "the wet skin holds the salt in place, while the salt drops the temperature of the ice. You might as well hold a piece of dry ice to your skin, it will have the same effect."

Dean clenched his jaw so tight it was amazing his teeth didn't crack. They were giving Sammy frost burn? These sons of b*%^&s were going to die VERY badly. After removing the ice from Sam's arm, Poena picked up a sponge and wiped a spot on his captive's neck.

"Give me a deal." Dean demanded.

"Why would I do that?"

Glancing over he saw Ted holding Sam's head back while Poena pour salt over it.

"Because you already did it twice." He growled. "Just give me a deal, d^#$ it!"

"Your pain will be the worst yet."

He could see the fear and pain in Sam's eyes as the sadistic henchman slowly lowered the ice cube toward the prepared spot.

"I don't care! Just give me the f&$%ing deal!"

"Alright then."

He nodded to the two idiots in the corner and walked out of the room. While Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum lowered the ceiling chain until they could attach him to it without freeing him from the wall, Dean kept his eyes locked on Sam as long as he could, making sure they weren't burning him again. Best he could tell, they had only teased him with the last piece of ice and had not actually hurt, f&*$ing dicks. When it changed back into a mirror, Dean realized he was still against the wall.

"You unlock his feet." Roger whispered.

"H*^% no!" Eddie whispered back. "I ain't getting kicked in the head."

Wow, they were really scraping the bottom of the barrel when they hired these clowns.

"Fine." Roger stated. "We'll just leave his feet like that."

After some further debate to quiet for Dean to hear, probably about who would risk unchaining his hands, Roger approached cautiously while Eddie stood by at the crank. Jeeze, who did they think he was? Wolverine? The second his hands was free, Eddie yanked down on the chain, nearly jerking his arms out of their sockets.

"Take it easy!" Dean snapped, as he found himself held at an angle, facing the floor.

Without another word the two walked over to the table, then moved behind the immobilized hunter. Unable to see what was happening, Dean listened intently for any clues as to what was about to happen, and recognized the sound of the whip unraveling seconds before it lashed across his skin. Unable to stop from screaming, he tried to breath through the pain, just as he felt the sting of a second strip … and a third … and a fourth … and-

"Enough."

No! Dean whipped his head up to see the light on in Sammy's room. No no no, they can't go back to him! And once he saw the cattle prod in Poena's evil grip, he bucked and fought for all he was worth.

"GIVE ME ANOTHER DEAL!"He screamed, desperate to spare his brother that level of pain. "NOW D^$& IT!"

"Now now," Dr. VERY-soon-to-be-dead soothed, appearing beside him, "you can't tag him out THIS early."

Unable to get free, Dean could only watch as they shocked his brother over and over. He could tell Sam didn't have much fight left. He had to stop this.

"Just give me another deal, please."

"It is tempting …" The jerk said slowly, studying Sam's limp form through the window, "but I believe your brother is, what was that phrase, 'out for the count'?"

Dean saw them unchain Sam, causing him to drop into a battered heap on the floor before being dragged away.

"Sam!" He cried, pulling against his shackles.

"He's alive." The head nut job assured him, before turning to his goon squad. "As soon as he calms down, bring him back to his brother, and be sure they have a first aid kit."

Decided not to wast his time trying to figure out what twisted plan they guy had that e needed them patched up for, Dean focused on controlling his breathing and staying as still as possible. He had to convince these morons he was not a threat … otherwise he would never get back to Sammy.

* * *

What do you think?

Let me knw and I will get started on the next chapter just as soon as I get back from my college age retreat.

TTFN, ta ta for now! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this one took FOREVER to figure out the dialog for. I hope it turned out okay. (I was in a bit of a rush since I was writing this before school and I have to catch the bus in 15 minutes.)

Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Pain. That was all Sam felt. It radiated through his entire body, until it had consumed his whole world. Strong, intense, pain. He groaned, wishing he could slip back into oblivion.

"Sam?"

Dean? Sam fought towards the familiar voice.

"Come on, Sammy, talk to me."

"D'n?" Forcing his eyes open, he peered into the concerned face of his big brother. "You 'kay?"

"Am I okay?" Dean scoffed. "Dude, if my hands didn't hurt, I would smack you. What were you thinking making a deal?"

"You d'd." Sam groaned, pushing himself upright.

"That's different." Dean insisted, helping him into sitting position. "How's the ribs?"

Sam took a tentative breath and wince as pain flashed across his chest. If he had to guess, he would say at least three were cracked.

"I'll live. How's the back?"

"Don't ask." Dean growled.

Frowning, Sam gently turned Dean around to get at look at the damage and winced in sympathy. Four red slashes crisscrossed his brother's back. At least they were scabbing over, but the fact his skin was stained brown told Sam what else had happened while he had been out of it.

"Iodine?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"What did they do, bathe you it it?"

"Seriously." Dean muttered. "I would have been better off getting patched up by the three stooges."

"Who did patch you up?"

"Who do you think." Dean groaned, crossing over to a large first aide kit.

It took all of three seconds to figure out who would be stupid enough to douse a hurt man's back in that torturous liquid. It had to have been Roger and Eddie. Those two were dead, beyond dead. No one hurt Dean and got away with it. Still, there was one thing that didn't make any sense.

"Why did you let those two idiots anywhere near your back?"

"They didn't give me much choice, Sammy." Dean shot back, holding up a handcuff that was chained to the bed. "Your lucky they didn't try to patch you up."

The very idea of Dr. Frankenstein and Igor feeling his damaged chest for broken bones was enough to make his ribs hurt. Wait, if they didn't who did? Sam examined his abused body. His chest was wrapped, all his electrical burns were tended to, his cuts were cared for, and there was only one person in the building who would take care of him at that level.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For this." He answered, motioning to bandages on his chest and face.

"You want to thank me, never pull a stunt like that again."

Unbelievable. Here he was trying to say thank you and all Dean wanted to do was yell at him for getting hurt in the first place.

"Stunt like what?" Sam spat. "Saving you?"

"I could have handled it."

"And I couldn't?"

Dean just shrugged and Sam got to his feet. He knew adrenaline was the only thing keeping him on his feet, but he didn't care. Right now, all he wanted to do was get his point through his self sacrificing brother's thick skull.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Dean. You don't have to protect me from everything."

"Yeah," Dean scoffed, "like THAT'S ever gonna happen."

Sam tried to take a calming breath, but after a day like today, it wasn't that effective.

"Dean, I can take care of myself."

"Really Sam? Because from where I was standing it sure didn't look like it."

"Right, and YOU were so much better off."

"I would have been if you had kept your freaking mouth shut."

"You were the one who made the first deal!" Sam shot back.

"Yeah, well, I'm older!"

Sam opened his mouth to point out that his logic was crap, when he noticed the TV screen on the wall was no longer blank.

"Oh, don't stop n my account." Dr. Patienia smiled. "This is getting quiet interesting."

Dean turned to glare at the image of the psycho doctor, and at the same time move in front of Sam. Typical.

"What the h^&$ do you want?" He demanded. "What, do you and your b^s%a#d crew just get their jollies from beating the crap out of people."

"On the contrary, Dean," the doctor sounded offended, "we have a, how would you say it, 'method to our madness'."

"Well, you got the madness part right." Dean spat.

"Interesting observation." Dr. Patienia nodded thoughtfully. "We will have to discuss that farther, but right now it is time for our next activity."

He had to be kidding! Adrenaline would only get Sam so far and any more abuse to Dean's back would only reopen the gashes. But their captor didn't appear to care as he looked back and forth between the brothers.

"So, who would like to go first?"

"Me." Dean said quickly.

"No-"

"Shut up, Sam!"

"Excellent." Dr. Patienia gave them a satisfied smile.

The door opened and the four henchmen came in, only this time Roger had a tazer.

"What? No rifle?" Dean smirked.

"Shut up!" Roger ordered, shoving him towards the door. "Let's go."

Dean raised his hands and headed out of the room. Sam took a step forward, but Ted was right there to forcefully shove him back onto his cot. Unable to stop the strangled scream from the attack on his abused ribs, Sam squeezed his eyes shut to attempt to breath through the pain.

"You son of a-" He heard Dean growl, just before the click of a .45 cut him off.

Sam's eyes flew open and sought out his brother, but Dean appeared to be okay. He was standing it the doorway, looking to Sam's right, and the younger brother didn't have to look up to know where Peona's gun was pointed.

"Now now, play nice." Dr. Patienia instructed.

Peona shifted and dean relaxed slightly, signaling Sam that he was no linger under threat of a bullet to the head, but that didn't make him feel any better as he watched his brother get escorted out of the room.

"Don't worry, Sam." The psycho doc said sweetly. "You'll join him soon enough."

* * *

What do you think?

I have a surprise in store for the next chapter. (The reason the guy is doing this.)

Let me know what you think and I will get started on the next one after school. :)


	7. Chapter 7

According to Monkeymuse, a week was just too long to wait between postings of this story. So I thought to myself, 'hey, why not thirty hours?'

Here is the result. Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Dean tried not to think about what he was walking into, instead focusing on the fact that Sam was still back in their cell … with Ted … and Peona … No, he wouldn't think of that either. Sam was safe … he had to be safe … God, please let him be safe.

"In here." Roger said, pushing him, once again, towards the only open door in the hallway.

Bracing himself, Dean stepped into … a waiting room? White walls were decorated with abstract paintings, potted plants sat in each corner, there was even a freaking grandfather clock. In the middle of the room was a long table with three chairs, two on one side and one on the other. The chairs were metal, with plush blue cushions, and shiny handcuffs attached to the armrests. What the h^%&?

"Sit." Eddie ordered, motioning to one of the two chairs.

Knowing they were only go after Sam if he didn't, Dean sat down and was immediately secured to the seat. He ankles were bound tightly to the legs of the chair, but he was surprised to see that the chain on the handcuffs gave him about eighteen inches of movement. Not much, but he had worked with less.

"How do you like the décor?" Dr. Psychopath smiled, walking over the the other side of the table. "I picked it out myself."

"Yeah," Dean grinned back, "you're a regular Martha Stewart."

"You and your humor." He sighed, taking a seat across from Dean. "Shall we get started?"

Apparently not expecting an answer, the doctor opened a black folder and removed a pad of paper and a pen.

"Now then," he said in a businesslike tone, "when I took your brother from you, how did that make you feel?"

Dean stared at the guy, trying to figure out if he was hearing him right.

"Excuse me?"

"When I had your brother taken away from you, how did that make you feel?" He repeated slowly. "Where you angry? Scared? Helpless? What was going through your mind?"

Nope, he had heard him right.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!"

"Oh Dean, I never kid about science."

"Science? You call this crap SCIENCE?"

"Yes, I am a scientist." He set aside his pen and rested his hands on the table. "You see, I have a theory that most people who claim they will die for another won't actually do it if faced with that choice. You and your brother are my fourteenth set of subjects. I must say though, you two are off to a much better start then the others. Half of them didn't even make a second deal, much less a third."

That's what this was about? He had Sam were just lab rats in this guy's twisted science project? Unbelievable! Demons made sense, ghosts made sense, people … it seemed that the most screwed up b%s*a$ds they met were all human.

"So, in order to finish test one, I have a few questions for you." Dr. Freak-enstein continued. "Nothing hard, just a simple psychological survey."

"Of course." Dean nodded. "It all started in my teen years when I started stealing cars."

"Uh-huh." The doctor picked up his pen and started taking notes.

"I got really good at it," Dean went on, "but then my mom told me that if I didn't leave my little brother would follow in my footsteps. So, I left Long Beach and got a job teaching kids to ride go-carts."

"That wasn't you!" Eddie cut in. "That was Nicolas Cage in 'Gone in 60 Seconds'."

"Really?" Dean blinked. "Huh … my mistake. What I meant to say was it started when I was a part of the French Foreign Legion and my garrison marched across the desert in search of Hamunaptra."

The doctor sighed and shook his head, setting his pen down before looking Dean in the eye.

"I get the feeling you are not taking this seriously."

"Gee," Dean muttered, "what ever gave you THAT idea?"

Dr. Psycho nodded and pulled a radio out of his pocket.

"Poena, bring Sam to me, please."

Dean's mood instantly darkened. Whether this son of a b^&%#was planning to hurt Sam, use him, or get into his head, he didn't want his little brother anywhere near the freak. He flexed his wrists under the table, hoping he could slip his hands out of the cuffs. His ankles were still stuck to a chair that was bolted to the floor, but Dean would cross that bridge when he came to it. At the moment he had only one goal; protect Sammy.

"You seem tense." Dr. I-have-a-death-wish commented. "Tell me, are you agitated because I am going to talk to your brother or because you think I will hurt him again?"

Dean just glared. The guy brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'psycho therapy'.

"Interesting." He muttered, making a few more notes. "Perhaps I will get more of you merely by having your brother in the room … or … maybe Sam will take a more active role …"

As much as he knew Dr. Freakazoid was just saying that to gauge his reaction, Dean couldn't stop himself from tensing up at the thought of what this psychopath would do to his brother. If he so much as touched Sam no act of God or congress would be able to save him … not that he had much hope of surviving this anyway, but still, he would be a dead man.

"Interesting." He made a few more notes. "You two just might be the exception to the rule."

Before he could go any farther in his crazy-a#$ therapy, the door swung open.

"Oh good," he whispered, smiling wickedly, "now we can see how you really feel and possibly … which one of you will survive this."

* * *

What do you guys think of Dr. Patienia's reasoning?

Let me know what you think and it may not be a full thirty hours until the next one. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, so I had many requests to "update soon", but only two that gave me a time frame. (20 and 24 hours.) So, I tried to find a nice middle ground between "soon" and 20-24 hours. How does 16 1/2 hours sound?

Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Prodded forward by the barrel of Poena's gun, Sam entered the room, dreading what he might find. To his surprise, this part of their prison looked nicer then half the doctor's offices he had been in.

"Have a seat, Sam." Dr. Patienia said cheerfully, motioning to the only empty chair at the table.

Shooting a glance at his older brother, Sam hesitantly sat down and was immediately locked in place.

"Dean?"

No sooner had his sibling opened his mouth, when he was cut off by the doctor.

"Fascinating." He exclaimed. "Simply fascinating. Don't you think so, Poena?"

The muscle man shrugged and stood between the two hunters. Sam gave Dean a confused look, but he didn't seem to know what the crazy guy was talking about anymore then he did.

"You are under our control, but still look to your brother for permission." The psycho's grin rivaled the Cheshire Cat. "Tell me, how long have you been dependent on him?"

Was he serious? Sam glanced back over at Dean, but he just looked pissed.

"See? There you go again. It's remarkable." The giddy lunatic composed himself and picked up his pen. "Now then, I have some questions for you, Sam. First, how did it feel when your brother was getting hurt because of you?"

"That was your fault, senior psychopath." Dean pointed out. "Sam didn't hire the stooges rejects over there, you did."

"Quiet right." Dr. Patienia admitted. "I'll rephrase the question. What was going through your mind during your brother's torture?"

While the doctor watched him intently, waiting for an answer, Sam looked back at Dean.

"Is he kidding?"

"Oh, he NEVER kids about science."

"Do not mock me, Dean." The psycho said coldly."Remember, I am the one in charge here. Isn't that right, Poena."

"Sure is." The big gorilla sneered, speaking for the first time. "Don't you agree?"

He took hold of Sam's shoulder, crushing the,still healing, joint in his iron grip. Sam hissed through clenched teeth, trying to pry the guy's hand off, but it was no use. Poena pressed harder until the agony became too much and black dots started to cloud Sam's vision.

"Let him go, you son of a b*&^%!" Dean growled, the chains jingling as he pulled against his restraints.

"Now now, Poena," the doctor scolded, "let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm sure they understand the chain of command here."

Sam gasped when he was finally released and concentrated on his breathing as the throbbing pain became more bearable.

"I swear," Dean hissed, "you touch him again and I'll rip your lungs out."

"You know, Dean," Dr. Patienia started, slipping back into the psychiatrist role, "you have a lot of anger. Where do you suppose that comes from?"

Sam stared at the doctor, trying to gauge how serious the question was. He seemed completely sincere, which meant he was either blind or buckets of crazy more then they thought.

"Oh, gee, I don't know." Dean responded. "Maybe its from dealing with a%$holes like you."

"Hmm," Dr. Patienia murmured, writing down a few more notes, "you also appear to have an excessively vulgar vocabulary and sarcastic nature."

Dean's eyes grew wide and Sam had a bad feeling that he knew what was coming.

"No s#*%!" Dean exclaimed. "You really think I am sarcastic? D%#*, Sammy, he thinks I'm sarcastic. Can you believe that?"

"I wonder if this behavior started at home." Dr. Patienia said thoughtfully, as if Dean had not spoken at all. "Dean, do you have a good relationship with your father?"

Alright, now this was getting ridicules. Dean hardly talked about his and John's relationship to Sam, there was no way he was going to pour out his feelings to this sadistic freak. Just as expected, the older brother put on a neutral mask and stayed silent.

"Interesting." The psychopathic psychiatrist jotted down a few more notes. "You silence suggests that either your father was abusive or distant."

"You shut your mouth." Dean spoke in a low whispered.

"Anger." Dr. Patienia raised his eyebrow. "An interesting response. I will have to observe your relationship more closely when he gets here."

Sam sat up straighter and shared a glance with Dean. Did he just hear him correctly? Where they planning on abducting John as well? Did they know where he was?

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you." The Cheshire smile was back. "I called your father and invited him to join us."

"Seriously?" Sam gaped.

"Oh yes. I told him about my experiments and requested his presence."

He told him. He actually called up John Winchester and told him that he was torturing his sons. Did this guy's insanity know no bounds? He must have a SERIOUS death wish.

"Are you upset that I called him?"

"It's your funeral." Dean shrugged. "And just so you know, that WASN'T sarcasm."

"You have a lot of faith in your father's abilities."

"Yeah …" Dean nodded his head towards the corner where Roger and Eddie had retreated, "but I also don't have much faith in your guys'. I mean were did you get them? A two for one sale?"

Sam noticed the dismissive glance Dr. Patienia gave the men before going back to his notes, and he suddenly realized something. The doc and his right hand man were using assumed names, the other three were not. Did this mean that had not earned the right to have a latin name, or were they just expendable? Based on the way he treated them, Sam's money was on the latter. Maybe he and Dean could use this to their advantage …

"Alright then." Dr. Patienia sated, breaking through his thoughts. "Since neither of you two seem very cooperative today, I think we should skip to the last part of this session. Ted? Roger?"

Sam looked around to see the two henchmen each puling a large envelope from behind the potted plants, before moving to stand by either Dean or Sam.

"To see how your cognitive and motor functions are working after the test, I have selected a puzzle for each of you to complete. Sam, you have Van Gogh's Starry Night …"

Ted dumped a pile of pieces in-front of him. This was going to be fun.

"Dean, you get dinosaurs."

Roger emptied his envelope and a couple dozen foam puzzle pieces spilled out.

"What the h^%&?" Dean muttered, holding up one of the large, colorful, pieces.

"I had no point of reference for where to start with this set of tests, so I looked at your academic standing. I understand you have only a GED while Sam here was pre-law."

Despite their dire situation, Sam couldn't help but snicker at the sight of his tough as nails big brother doing puzzles at a kindergarten level. If only he had a camera.

"You have exactly five minutes to complete your puzzles. Go."

Five minutes? Was he insane? Well … more insane? There had to be a few HUNDRED pieces here.

"I can't build this in five minutes." Sam protested.

"Well, you certainly can't as long as you are talking to me." The doctor respond lightly, setting a timer on the table. "Oh, and their will be consequences based on whether or not you finish on time."

Without much choice, and knowing that anything he does wrong might effect Dean, Sam got to work, wracking his brain to remember what the painting looked like.

"Start with the corners." He suggested, following his own advice.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled back.

It didn't take him long to put his together, but Sam was no where near being done.

"Two minutes, Sam." Dr. Patienia announced, as if he needed the added pressure.

Sam frantically tried to fit the pieces together, blocking out the sounds their captors forbidding Dean from helping and the string of curses that followed.

"Come on, Sam." Dean encouraged. "Just focus."

Focus. Right. Sam put together a long string, but the last piece was just not fitting right. He started to search for the right piece …

"Times up." Dr. Patienia stated. "Too bad Sam, it looks like you didn't finish."

* * *

So hope is on the horizon ... but will Papa Winchester get the message in time?

Let me know what you think and I will try to get the next part up before the season premier (in the states anyway).

(Just so you know, I have school, a meeting, and a party to go to. So, it will pretty much only happen if I wake up early ... but I will try to wake up early ... Goodnight!)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so life went a little insane for a while there. (Long story.) Anyway, back on track now and writing again. :)

I was going to wait to post this after I finished "Trouble At Devils Lake", but since I can't seem to go more then a day or two without some kind of request for this, I figured I should get it up sooner rather the later.

It's a bit longer then I usually write, but I didn't think you would mind.

Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Forced down the hall, farther and farther from his brother, Dean's mind kept flashing through scenarios over what they would do to Sam for not finishing the d^$% puzzle. At least Dr. Crazy-a$% had come with him. Since the sadistic b%s*a$d seemed to enjoy watching them suffer, there was a chance that Sammy was safe … for now.

"This way." Dr. Nut-job smiled, unlocking one of the doors with a card key.

Electronic locks, Dean thought to himself as he was prodded into the stairwell, good to know. He also took note that they had been in the basement and were now bringing him up to the fourth floor. Once again the doctor unlocked the door and smiled at Dean, before flashing a look of disapproval at the two panting idiots that had climbed up with them. Looks like he wasn't the only one who thought they were useless.

"In here." The doctor directed, unlocking the door across the hallway.

Stepping past the psychopath, Dean took a look around his newest room. A King sized bed sat against one wall, a barred window looked out over a wooded area from another. There was a large flat-screen TV embedded in the wall across from the bed, with a small bathroom off to the side of that. Big screen TV, extra large bed, plush carpets, cream colored walls, it was the Hilton of prisons.

"Is the room satisfactory?" Dr. Freak asked sweetly.

"It's missing something."

"What would you like?" The doctor asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "A chocolate on the pillow? A soft robe? Magic fingers?"

As great as those things sounded, especially the magic fingers, there was one thing he wanted more.

"My brother."

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically. "Sam did not finish the puzzle, only you did. So why don't you enjoy your reward and if you are good you may earn another one."

With one last Cheshire cat smile, he slipped out of the room, instructing dumb and dumber to get him anything he needed. Taking a closer look around, Dean noticed there were two cameras in the large bedroom area, but thankfully none in the bathroom. At least the twisted b^s&a#d wasn't THAT sick. He had to admit though, aside from the bars, this was nicer then most of the places they stayed in.

"So, do you need anything?" Roger asked, looking like he hoped he didn't.

"A gun would be nice."

The two looked at each other and Eddie leaned closer to his partner.

"We don't actually have to give him one, do we?" The skinny guy whispered.

"I don't know." Roger whispered back. "They just said not to give him his brother … let me check."

Dean suppressed the urge to laugh. They had to be kidding, they had to be freaking kidding!

"Hey doc?" Roger asked into his radio.

"Yes?"

"He wants to know if he can have a gun."

There was a brief pause and Roger checked to make sure his radio was working properly.

"He asked you for a gun?" The patient voice clarified.

"Yeah."

"And you want to know if you can give him one?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me, Roger … what do you suppose he will do with a gun?"

"Um … shoot it?"

"Right," the now patronizing voice continued, "and since you and Eddie are the only ones around, do YOU think you should give him a gun?"

Dean snickered and leaned back against the wall. This guys were better then cable! Roger glared at him before going back to the radio.

"Well, you said to give him anything he asks for."

"You're right," the doctor said seriously, "next time I will be sure to specify that you are not to give him anything he can kill you with. Is there any other questions that you have?"

"No."

"Good. Now see to his needs and get back down here."

"Fine." Roger grumbled, shoving the radio back into his pocket.

"It's not funny." Eddie snapped, scowling at the laughing hunter.

"No," Dean chuckled, "it's hilarious. You guys should have your own sitcom, Two and a Half Morons."

Still giving him a death glare, Roger pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket and tossed it to Dean.

"What do you want?"

Composing himself, Dean looked over the listed items. Steak and steamed vegetables ... burger and fires … fish and chips … chef salad …

"You guys have room service?"

"Just tell us what you want." Eddie said, impatiently.

Knowing that he had to keep his strength up, Dean ordered the burger and bottled water.

"What's Sam gonna get?" He asked as the two retreated.

"Not our problem." Eddie answered, closing the door behind him.

Now alone, Dean sat down on the foot of the bed and rubbed his hand across his face. Here he was, virtually in the lap of luxury, while Sam was who knows where having who knows what done to him, all over a d^$& puzzle. This was so messed up.

"Why so sad?" Dr. Psychotic's voice called over the intercom. "You were in such a good mood a minute ago. Are you bipolar, by any chance."

"Screw you, doc." Dean mumbled, not in the mood to be psycho analyzed by the freak of nature.

"I see," the doctor sighed, "you are not enjoying your reward."

"You want me to enjoy it?" Dean spat. "Then give me back my brother."

"That would defeat the purpose, now wouldn't it. However, since you have been good, I'll give you another reward."

Dean heard a click from the night stand and noticed the drawer had popped open a little. Cautiously, he walked over, not sure what Dr. Freak-enstien had in store for him. Peering inside, he found a small remote and a card with a list of channels. News … sports … porn … nice priorities … HBO … Showtime … Sam? Dean dropped the card on the bed and quickly turned on the TV to channel six. Instantly the screen filled with a night-vision shot of his brother.

"Son of a b*$%#." He cursed under his breath.

Sam was sitting on the floor of a bare cell no longer then a twin mattress. His knees were pulled to his chest, but even with his back to the wall, Sam was still only a foot away from the bars.

"What did you put him in, a closet?"

"Granted, the cell might be a bit small, but if he had finished the puzzle he wouldn't need to be punished."

"He wouldn't have to be punished at all if you didn't expect the freaking impossible." Dean grumbled.

"I will keep that in mind for the next test." Dr. Death-wish said in a tone that was probably meant to be reassuring. "In the mean time, I have another deal for you."

Crap, Dean thought to himself. Every time this sick son of a b^$&% makes a deal things go south, fast.

"It's very easy." He continued. "All you have to do is keep your temper in check for one hour. If you can then you will get a reward, if you can't you will get a penalty … either way, if will effect your brother."

Dean looked over the green tinted image on the screen. Even with the poor quality of the night vison, Sam looked like crap. If another deal could help him in anyway he would do it … but the fact they told him he had to keep his temper in check did not bode well.

"What is your decision?"

"I'll do it."

"Good." The doctor's voice purred. "Starting the timer … now."

The second he said the word, the wall behind Sam pushed him about two inches closer to the bars.

"What the h^%&?" Sam muttered, crouching to study the wall.

Less the a minute later, it happened again, only this time it threw the younger hunter off balance and his foot shoot out toward the bars. The was a small spark and Sam cried out, quickly pulling his foot back as the wall once again moved him forward. Not for the first time, Dean saw red as he realized what was happening. Not only were they turning his brother's cell into a compacter, but the b^s*a$d had electrified the d*$% bars. He was SO dead!

"You son of a-" Dean growled, cutting off with the screen went black.

"Now now, remember our deal." Dr. I-will-die-very-badly said patiently.

Clenching his fists, Dean forced himself to visibly calm down enough for the TV to turn back on, but the rage still burned through his veins as he watched Sam's cell become smaller and smaller. First the back wall forced him to stand, the the ceiling came down, and last the side wall moved in. But the time the hour was up, Sam was pressed so tightly in the corner of his freakishly tiny cell that Dean was afraid that he wouldn't be able to breath.

"Very good." The disembodied voice praised. "I must say, I wasn't sure if you would make it."

Dean locked his jaw, knowing that lashing out now would only lead to more trouble for Sam.

"Since you have been so good, I will let you choose two of the following as your reward. First, I can return your brother's cell to it's original size-"

"Do it." Dean snapped, as the side wall pressed forward/

"I am not finished yet." The doctor said, in an exasperated tone. "Were was I? Oh yes, I can have the cell returned to it's original size, I can hove a meal brought to your brother, or I can give you the ability to talk to him. Which will it be?"

* * *

What do you think he will choose?

Let me know what you think and I really will get the next one up ASAP. :)


	10. Chapter 10

I am SO sorry this took so long. My anxiety medication decided to stop being effective right before midterms. :P

Anyway, I'm going to try and go back to daily updates, starting tonight ... hopefully ...

That being said, here you go ... not so much hurting boys, but I hope you like it ... enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

It's funny how your mind wonders in the dark. When Sam first got put into the cell all he could think about was where they took Dean. They told him that his brother was being rewarded, but based on the way these sadistic a$^holes work, that could be anything from a five course meal to being able to choose what weapon they would beat you with. These thoughts were joined a few minutes later with, 'oh s*#^, the bars are electrified!' Then it was, 'is this it? Not much of a punishment,' followed by, 'crap, spoke … er … thought too soon,' and 'man, I wish I was five inches shorter' After that Sam wondered if their goal WAS to make him five inches shorter, before the wonderful revelation that the walls had finally stopped moving. However, that lost it's appeal after being stuck in the fetal position long enough for his muscles to start locking up. And now they turned the light on … d^&* it.

"Hey there, Sammy." Ted called happily from somewhere out of sight.

"It's Sam." He growled back. "Where's Dean?"

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Ted snorted. "Here you are, in a freaking sardine can, and all you care about is what's happening to your big brother. It's touching … but still pathetic."

"Bite me."

"Oh, believe me, there are so many things I would love to do to you. But they will have to wait, doctor's orders."

While was wondering if he even wanted to know what Ted meant, there was a loud beep and the cell suddenly returned to it's original size. Slamming sideways onto the floor, Sam forced his stiff muscles to straighten out, as he turned to glare at his tormentor.

"You're a dick."

Ted just grinned and turned toward the door, picking up a tray off a small table in the corner.

"Hungry?" He asked, lowering the tray to give Sam a better look.

Sam hadn't even realized just how hungry he was until he caught sight of the thick steak, steaming pile of broccoli, baked potato covered in sour cream and bacon bits, and the dinner roll so fresh the butter was melting off of it. He tried not to let it show how much the food effected him, but his stomach growled at the very sight of it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ted smirked, setting the tray just outside the bars. "It's a gift from a secret admirer."

It was then that Sam noticed the desert in the corner. A scoop of ice cream with whipped cream hair, a cherry nose, chocolate chip eyes, and an ice cream cone hat. There was only one person in the building that would give him a clown sundae.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said with a small smile.

"I didn't say it was Dean." Ted pointed out.

"You didn't have to." Sam murmured, snatching the bread off the tray, being extra careful not to touch the bars.

The smell alone was heavenly, but just as he brought it to his mouth, a new thought stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What did it cost Dean to give me this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ted shot him a wicked grin.

Sam looked down at the food, his stomach turning at the thought of what they might have put his brother through. He set the bread back on the tray and scooted back against the wall of the cell.

"Interesting." The doctor's voice hissed through the speaker in the ceiling. "You are refusing food, that you need, because you think it cost Dean too much. Fascinating, but unnecessary."

Sam shot the speaker a look, unsure if the psycho was just messing with him or if there was something else. Good thing Dr. Patienia liked to talk.

"Your brother was not harmed in the procurement of that food," he continued, "all he had to do was keep his temper in check."

Now why would that be- crap. They had him watch. The b$s#a*ds let Dean see him get put through a freaking compactor.

"You're a dead man." Sam vowed.

"Your mind is truly a fascinating thing." Dr. Patienia commented. "If only I had a way to read your thoughts, because it would be interesting to see how you went from finding out your brother was not harmed to me being a dead man. However, in a another matter, Dean was only able to gain two rewards with his task. I am going to offer you the chance to get the third one."

Sam wondered what the third one was, and the second for that matter, but remained silent. His dad taught him that sometimes the best way to get the answers you need by not asking questions, and the doctor seemed more then willing to share.

"It's very simple. You can choose to spend an hour with Poena or and hour with Ted. Then, you will get the chance to talk to your brother. Or you can pass, it's up to you."

Knowing that spreading an hour with Poena would either kill him or make him wish he was dead, Sam sized up Ted. He was a bully, but he had handled people like him before. Besides, he wouldn't believe Dean was okay until he heard it from him.

"Ted." Sam answered.

An hour later, he had another thing to worry about, Dean was going to kill him. Dropped back into his cage, Sam once again wished he was shorter. His joints were on fire, his lungs were burning, and the only plus side was that he didn't have any new cuts or bruises.

"Don't forget your dinner." Ted sneered, shoving the tray in after him before locking the door.

Sam looked towards his feet where is now cold food sat, not sure if his body would let him get to it now. Catching sight of the melted ice cream, he wondered how long he would have to wait until-

"Freaking idiot!"

Sam smiled at the insult, it was music to his ears.

"Dean."

"Oh, so you can hear me now. Good, cause now I can tell you if you EVER pull a stunt like that again, I'll kick your a^$."

"Are you okay?"

"Dude, I am not the one who just spent the last hour on the f^%&ing rack getting his air cut off every ten seconds!"

He had a point. Combining the effects of the rack with the iron gag was not something he had thought Ted would think of. Right now though, Sam just wanted to know what had been happening to his big brother.

"But are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean sighed. "But seriously, don't do that again."

"You would." Sam countered, forcing himself over to his food.

He didn't feel much like eating at the moment, but who knew when his next meal would come.

"Thanks." He said, before taking a bite of the bread.

Cold or not, food was food and he would need his strength to get through this.

"Your welcome … b^&%#."

"Jerk."

* * *

What do you think of the ending? (After all the crap I put them through, I thought it would be a nice change to end on a sweet note.)

Let me know what you think and I will try and get the next chapter up before I go to bed. (But I can't start it until after school since I have to leave ... five minutes ago ... crap.)


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so this is not my best work, but I REALLY didn't want to keep you waiting anymore. I just got on new medication (FINALLY) and can function again.

So here you go, written between midnight and 1am, and after I took my nighttime medication. (Makes me a bit sleepy, so please excuse any typos.) But I promised Monkeymuse I would post this tonight and I try and keep my word.

Anyway, I hope you don't hate it ...

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Dean stretched and glanced out the window. The sun was just starting to rise, casting a golden glow through the bars of his luxurious cell. He wondered how long it would be until Ted went to wake up Sam. At least the son of a b&%^# had left him alone for the night so he was able to get some sleep. Dean however had pulled an all-nighter, much to the dismay of Eddie and Roger. The one plus side to being stuck in this room was the fact the two idiots had to get him anything he needed … at any hour … all night long. Good times.

"Hey" Dean grinned, as his two jailers stumbled into the room. "You guys still looking for my Snipe egg? Remember, I want it poached with a side of buttered toast and smurfberry jam."

"Shut up." Eddie growled. "I spent two freaking hours searching the pantry before this idiot remembered the Smurfs was a cartoon show. So you can forget about me poaching any exotic eggs for you. You're getting oatmeal."

Roger shoved a bowl of a lumpy tan mush that slightly resembled oatmeal towards Dean.

"Dude," Dean looked from the bowl to the guys, "do I look like I eat glue."

"Fine, Roger shrugged, setting it on the nightstand, "don't eat it."

He then pulled a leather belt off his shoulder and tossed it to Dean. The thing looked just long enough to lock around his waist, with an iron ring in the back. Whatever they had in mind with this thing, it could not be good.

"Better put it on," Eddie sneered, "unless you want trouble."

To emphasize his statement, the scrawny goon pulled back his coat to reveal a 9mm in a shoulder holster.

"And don't try anything funny," Roger added, "because I got one too."

Though he seriously doubted the doctor was going to let the two idiots kill him, even if they had the guts to try it, Dean timidly nodded and securely fastened the belt around his waist. Giving him a smug smile, Eddie opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"Let's go." Roger prodded.

"After you." Dean said, motioning towards the door.

"Looks like he is finally learning some manners." Eddie commented, as his partner joined him.

Dean gave the screen one last look, watching the green tinted image of his brother as he slept. He had learned something alright, but it didn't have anything to do with manners. All he ad to do was wait for an opportunity to present itself, which turned out to be right after they entered the stairwell. Falling behind the other two, Dean reached out and slammed the minions' heads together, causing the pair to crumple to the floor in a boneless heap.

"Sorry guys," he muttered to the unconscious guards as he removed their weapons, "you should have paid more attention to your surroundings."

Tucking one gun into his waistband and grabbing Eddie's card-key, Dean practically flew down the stairs. He had no idea how long it would be until they discovered what had happened, but he had to get to Sam before they did.

Sneaking onto the lowest level, Dean kept an eye out for cameras. It wasn't the first time he had to avoid detection, and it definitely wasn't the last, but this time the stakes couldn't be higher. If he didn't get to Sam soon, who knows what those psychopaths would do to his brother.

"Okay," he whispered to himself as he scanned the long row of doors, "if I was a geek-boy, where would I be?"

Realizing that his best shot was trial and error, Dean picked one of the many identical doors. Pushing it open a crack, Dean peered inside, his eyes narrowing at the sight before him. A chain hung from the ceiling in front of a mirror, while a table ran down the far wall. A few crimson drops decorated the floor around puddles of melted ice. This was the place that they had tortured his brother, and if he had anything to say about it, Sam would never come near this room again. Closing the door, Den glanced to the next one, already knowing too well what was in the room on the other side of the mirror. So, if this was were the test took place, the room they started in was just three doors down to the left and the therapy room was the second door up on the right. Four doors down, only a dozen more to go.

"Perfect." He grumbled.

With his gun ready, Dean cleared three more rooms as quickly as possible, keeping an eye out for any opposition. Finally, luck seemed on his side when he opened a door to reveal a dark room with bars on one wall.

"Sammy?" He whispered to the shadowy figure curled up on the floor.

He heard a muffled groan and quickly used the card key to deactivate the bars.

"Come on Sammy," he urged, watching the door for any sign of movement, "we gotta go."

Again, he only got an incoherent response, but at least the big lump was starting to move.

"Here." Dean passed one of the guns behind him. "Took this off of Tweedledee, but we better get out of here before he and Tweedledum wake up and tell the Mad Hatter what happened."

He heard the loud click of the gun cocking and shot an annoyed glare over his shoulder.

"Dude, does the word stealth mean anything to you?"

"Yeah it does."

Oh s#&$! He had just enough time to recognize the voice before a muscular arm snaked around his neck and a barrel of cold steel pressed against his temple.

"Sorry Dean." Ted chuckled. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to pay attention to your surroundings?"

* * *

That's all for tonight. I will try and get another chapter up tomorrow.

Let me know what you think ... please. :)


	12. Chapter 12

I'm gonna cut this short because I don't want to be late for my NEW JOB. :)

Anyway ... enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Sam sat on the floor of the huge room, trying not to think about what the doctor had in mind this time. What he couldn't stop thinking about was what they were doing to his brother. When Poena had woken him up by yanking him out of his cell, he had said something to Ted about getting ready for Dean. After what the sadistic guard had done to him last night, Sam couldn't help but be worried. At least there was a twin to the track and chain he was currently attached to, a good indication that Dean would be joining him. However, since most of the floor behind him was covered by a large black tarp, that might not be a good thing.

"Sam!"

He looked up at his brother's cry to see Dean being pulled into the room by Ted. The son of a b%$^#'s beefy arm was wrapped around the hunter's throat, while he pressed the barrel of a .45 handgun against his temple.

"Dean!"

Instinctively, Sam moved to get up, but Poena reached out and grabbed his hair, forcing him back down.

"Sit." He hissed. "Stay."

More worried about what they would do to his brother if he didn't, Sam stopped struggling and slumped back in place. Poena let go and started to stroke the top of his head.

"Good boy."

Ted chuckled when Sam ducked away, but Dean looked far from amused. He glared at the larger man, eyes burning with the rage Sam knew he was itching to let out. The younger brother gave him a look, silently telling him not to do anything stupid, and the slightest of nods told him the message was received. Appearing disappointed at the lack of fight coming from the oldest Winchester, Ted shoved him to the floor, grabbing a leather belt off the table.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try anything THIS time." He sneered, jerking his head towards Poena.

A second later, cold steel pressed against Sam throat. He swallowed instinctively, but tried his best to remain calm. Dean gave him a reassuring look and silently put on the belt, allowing Ted to attach him to the track. The knife was removed as soon as he was secure.

"We better make sure it works." Ted said, with an evil smirk.

As an answer, Poena once again grabbed hold of Sam's hair and dragged him forward. Focused on the painful grip, the young hunter barely heard Dean hit the ground. Once released, he looked over to his big brother to see he had been pulled back the same distance Sam had moved forward. Shooting his brother an apologetic grimace, Dean rolled his eyes in a way that told him it wasn't his fault.

"Marvelous!" Dr. Patienia exclaimed, stepping into the room. "It's simply amazing."

The brothers shared a confused look, wondering what the psycho was excited about this time.

"There you go again." He stated happily. "To be able to communicate without words, the mark of a strong bond. I look forward to observing it some more, maybe even be able to translate it."

"Oh yeah? How about you translate this." Dean gave him a cocky grin as he flipped him off.

"Your ability to joke, no matter what the situation, never ceases to amaze me."

"Who's joking?"

Though the doctor's smile remained firmly fixed in place, his eyes grew dark as he stared at the older Winchester. He turned away, busying himself with opening a large chest in the corner farthest from them. Sam had a feeling he was not going to like what he pulled out.

"From the short time we have been together, I have observed that neither of you seem to fear punishment." Dr. Patienia gave Dean a cold glance. "That would explain the cocky behavior. However, I think IO have found a way to make it work."

Sam sucked in his breath and saw his brother stiffen next to him. Their tormentor turned back towards them, a look of mock sympathy on his face.

"I had hoped I could avoid this," he sighed, "but your stubborn refusal to behave has left me no choice."

He held out a pair of small, black, chalkboards. At the top of each was either Sam or Dean's name and another piece of chalk danged from a string at the corner.

"Gentlemen," he started seriously, "you are now on a strike system."

Well Sam tried to determine how he expected them to fear chalk, Dean took another approach to getting answers.

"So, does that mean if we get three strikes you kick us out?"

"I'm sure you would hope so," the doctor said dryly, "since you earned more then three strikes before even coming in here this morning."

He what? Sam shot his brother a questioning look, but Dean just shrugged in a way that told him not to worry about it.

"No, letting you go would be counterproductive to my purpose." Dr. Patienia continued, hanging the chalkboards on the wall. "However, your escape attempt must have consequences."

He lifted the chalk to the board labeled Sam.

"Lets see … first you refused breakfast." He began, placing a mark between the younger Winchester's name.

"I wasn't even offered breakfast." Sam protested.

"Oh, not you." The Cheshire sized grin was back, before the psycho turned to add two more marks. "You attacked Roger, and Eddie, and … let me think … oh yes."

He continued to list Dean's morning offenses, including stealing a gun AND giving it to the wrong guard. When he was done, nine neat lines sat under Sam's name.

"Now, your younger brother did not do anything this morning worthy of a mark, so you should be fine." Dr. Patienia said dismissively, before looking straight at Sam. "And that won't change, will it?"

When he realized that his captor wanted an answer, Sam nodded to avoid getting a strike for Dean, and the man's smile grew.

"See? The system is working already. So," he rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "who is ready for the next test?"

* * *

What do you think?

Let me know and I will get started on the next part when I get home from school. (After my NEW JOB :) )


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I'm really sorry this took so long, I literally had a series of unfortunate events. Finals and technical issues on top of a MASSIVE anxiety thing. Not sure how many of you heard about the attempted bombing in Portland's Pioneer Square the day after Thanksgiving, but it was about three miles from my house. I had been in the square around the time the "bomb" was planted and was less then three miles away when it would have gone off. (All I can say is, thank the Lord for the FBI.)

Anyway, I am better now and am back to writing. :)

Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Dean grabbed onto the the sharp lava rocks to brace himself, biting back a cruse when the edges dug into the raw skin on his hands and feet.

"Knock it off!" Sam growled, trying to pull himself forward.

"No …" Dean turned to tug hard on his chain, sending his brother into the black bed of rocks. "You knock it off!"

As soon as he felt slack on his end, Dean sprinted out of the rocks and towards a pedestal at the other end of the room, but soon the chain went taunt and he went straight to the floor.

"Dude," he started, glaring back towards his little brother, "you drag me across those things one more time-"

"Oh, you mean like what you JUST did to me?"

Before Dean could respond, Sam scrambled to his feet and made a dash for the pedestal.

"Oh, H&#% no." The older brother growled.

He twisted himself around until his feet hit the edge of the rocks, stopping Sam dead in his tracks.

"Let go, Dean!"

"Not a chance Sammy."

Taking in the slack, Dean forced his brother into the same position. With their backs to their goal, and the rocks digging mercilessly into their already bloody feet, the two hunters were at a standstill.

"This is ridiculous." Sam grumbled. "One of us is going to HAVE to let go."

"I agree … go ahead Sammy."

"What? No, you let go!"

"Hey, it was your idea."

"It wasn't an idea, it was a fact."

"Well here's another fact for you, there is no way in h&^$ I am going to let go."

"Fascinating." The doctor's voice echoed through the room. "You will fight anyone to protect your brother … even your brother."

"Shut up!" The hunter's yelled in unison.

After about ten more minutes of straining to pull his brother off balance, Dean knew he was going to have to change strategies soon. If not for this stupid track … the track … Dr. Psychopath never said he had to stay on the track. If he could just reach Sam …

"What's he doing?" Roger blurted out as Dean began to sidestep towards his brother.

Sam looked up in confusion, which changed quickly to realization and anger. Always was a smart kid. Looks like Dean was going to have to do this the hard way … d&%^ it.

"Sorry dude." He muttered, sending his fist towards Sammy's face.

The younger hunter pulled back, so that it was only a glancing blow, before throwing his own punch. Dean ducked, and grabbed hold of his brother's arm, forcing them both to the floor.

"Let go!" Sam grunted, flipping Dean onto his back.

"Make me!" He responded, attempting to get his little brother in a choke hold.

"What are you, five!" Sam shot back, slipping out of Dean's grasp.

Slippery little b^&$#. Why did he have to teach him that move? At this rate he was really going to bring on the pain if he wanted to knock Sammy out, something the kid really didn't need. Of course this d#*& chain wasn't making it any easier … or maybe it was. A few creative maneuvers later and Sam was practically hog tied.

"Dude, you freaking SUCK!" Sam growled, trying in vain to wrestle his arms free.

"Maybe," Dean shrugged, before sending a hard punch into his brother's face, "but at least I'm conscience."

Let out a sigh of relief, Dean moved to stand … and immediately fell across his limp sibling.

"SON OF A B&%$#!"

Deciding to get back at the snickering guards later, Dean focused on the task at hand, untangling the chain he intentionally tangled.

"How the h&^% …" he muttered, trying to figure out how he knotted a chain in the first place. "Over … no under … yeah … around, and … how the crap did THIS happen …"

Once he was finally free, Dean noticed a second problem. How to get to the other side of the room without dragging Sam back across the razor sharp rocks. Time to be awesome big brother. Though the fireman's carry was murder on his back, it was better then causing Sammy any more pain. After nearly tripping three times, re-knocking Sam out twice, Dean carefully set him down off at his starting point and crossed over to the pedestal ready to claim what these b^s&a$d's thought of as a prize.

"Interesting technique." Dr. Death-wish said with a appreciative nod. "I must say, beating the one you love into submission is rather effective."

"Bite me."

Suddenly the chain went tight and he almost face planted tree feet from his goal. What the … oh s#*^!

"You selfish son of a b&^%$."

"Hey Sammy, do you think you could go unconscious again fro just a minute while I wrap this up?" Dean grunted, putting all his weight against the chain.

"Not gonna happen."

"Well, I guess there is only one thing to do." Dean sighed.

Quickly stepping back, he felt more then heard Sam hit the floor and sprinted the last few feet.

"NO!" Sam cried out, just as Dean grabbed the baton off of the pedestal and tossed it to their captor.

"Test over."

"Congratulations Dean," the doctor smiled, looking over the silver colored item, "you just won an hour with Poena."

* * *

Okay, I know it's a little short, but I have to work today and didn't want to make you wait until tonight.

Let me know what you think and I'll get started on the next part when I get home.


	14. BONUS CHAPTER 1

Okay, so I was talking to Monkeymuse and she said it would be nice to get a little more background info on the doc and what made him nuts. I agreed, but being OCD I didn't want to stray from my set chapter count or my alternating POVs.

So this chapter is a bonus chapter. It will not count towards my set number and is not in either of the boys' POVs. I just wanted to give you all a peek behind the curtain.

Enjoy ...

**

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER**

Poena entered the room, briefly glancing at this weeks captive as Eddie and Roger shackled his wrists to the chain hanging from the ceiling, before heading over to his workbench. The table of torture some called it, but Poena was never one for giving nicknames to things. A whip was a whip, a rod was a rod, both just as dangerous no matter what you called it. The others, however, never did seem to share his views.

"You gonna use sparky on him?" Eddie asked eagerly.

"Please tell me that's a dog or something." Dean muttered.

Poena allowed himself a small smile at the prisoner's comment and reached for "sparky".

"Or something." He confirmed, moving the cattle prod to a more accessible location on the table and enjoying the look of fear that flashed in Dean's eyes.

"What about sting?" Roger questioned. "Or the punisher? Or-"

With a single glare, Poena silenced the rambling guard.

"Right … um … we'll just let you get to it."

The tall Russian turn his back on the two idiots in dismissal, knowing that even with the combined brain power of an insect, they should be able to find the door on their own. Once he was alone with his victim, he looked over his arrange his instruments, trying to decide which to use first.

"Lets start easy, shall we?" He asked politely as he slipped on a pair of brass knuckles. "Wouldn't want you to pass out too soon."

"You're all heart."

Sarcasm to the end, Poena thought as he began the beating. Blow after blow, the man grunted in pain, but did not scream. With one well placed punch, the tormentor cracked at least two or three ribs, but the man still did not scream. Deciding not to break bones to early in the process, Poena returned to the table to choose another tool that may get the desired effect. Perhaps a cane?

"Poena?" The doctor's voice called over the speaker. "You might want to see this."

He glanced up as the screen switched on, showing Ted pounding on the younger Winchester in the hallway.

"You lying b%s&a$ds!" Dean seethed.

"Now now, no need for name calling." Doctor Patienia responded. "We were happy to give him an hour of peace, as agreed upon in the terms of your victory. However, your brother violated those terms when he left the room."

The fact Ted must have LET him leave his room went unsaid, but Poena knew exactly what had happened. They would have to deal with the guard's borderline disobedience later, right now, he still had fifty minutes of pain left to inflict. On the plus side, seeing his brother hurt seemed to cause more trauma then anything Poena could do, but that was not the point of the exercise.

An hour later, after deposited a battered Dean with his still unconscious brother, Poena headed up the stairs and used his master key to get into his and the doctor's private rooms. He found his friend sitting at his computer, as usual, surrounded by monitors. Those most of the screens showed empty hallways, a few of the smaller ones sowed their henchman on break while the main screen was of the Winchester's cell.

"Amazing, isn't it?" The scientist shook his head in disbelief. "Even while bleeding, the older one still tends to the younger first."

"Only because the younger is not awake." Poena pointed out, dropping onto their leather couch. "You talk to Ted yet?"

"No, I thought it best we go together."

"Does that mean you want me to hit him?"

"Not this time." He replied absentmindedly, as he made notes in his journal. "Ted is smart enough that the threat of pain should be enough to keep him in line."

Poena nodded, but still wished he could hit the cocky son of a b^&$%. What was the world coming to when you held more respect for your prisoners then your underlings?

"Please don't tell me you are getting attached."

He smiled at his friend's keen eye. He knew him so well.

"No." Poena replied honestly. "I just think that, under different circumstances, the Winchesters would have made great tormentors."

"True, but based on what I know of them, they never would have agreed to it."

The Russian shrugged and picked up Dean's file, thumbing through the pages. Highly trained, deadly, and passionate. He would have made a fantastic assassin, if not for his need to do good all the time. Doing a quick scan of Sam's file, he saw the same thing, only the younger brother was far too emotional to be an effective assassin.

"You know we will have to kill both of them, right?"

"Of course." The doctor replied, as if it was obvious. "On my calculations, the death of one will cause the other to go into a downward spiral that will quickly become destructive. Who they release their destructive anger on will depend on the manner of their brother's death, but will ultimately cause their own demise. The merciful thing would be to kill them outright and spare them the emotional turmoil."

"That usually is the case after the first one breaks." Poena commented, setting the files down on the small coffee table. "But my concern is that these two won't break."

"Everyone breaks eventually, my friend. No bond is indestructible."

A familiar dark look came into his companion's eyes and Poena knew he was remembering how they met, how he had killed the doctor's blood brother. Their bond had not saved him from the coward's treachery, and the mercenary had unknowingly spared Dr. Patienia the pain of having to shed his fellow soldier's blood. But after they escaped from that tyrants compound, the doctor knowingly saved his life when he revealed his employer's plan to kill him. After ten years, the thing that started out as a life debt had become something more, a bond closer then brothers that he had always hoped was indestructible.

"Do you think that I would betray you, Carlton?"

The doctor sighed and turned his chair around, so his back was to his desk.

"After all I have seen, Yasha, I would not want to make the vow that I would die for you. However, I think our bond is such that, if we turned on one another, it would be with our last breath."

The mercenary smiled at the thought. He couldn't ask for a truer friend then that. On the other hand, it looked as though the Winchester's bond rivaled their own. Perhaps after their father arrived things might change, but in this line of work, you couldn't always predict what would happen.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Dr. Patienia said as returned to his work, "John Winchester has arrived in town."

"You want me to go get him?"

"No no, he is almost as dangerous as you are and not worth the risk. A team of expendables should do."

"How many are you sending?"

"I think five should do. What do you think, Yasha?"

Poena skimmed over the file they had gathered on the Winchester patriarch. Former military, assault charges, suspected of multiple murders … he was like him.

"Honestly, Carlton … I think you better make it ten."

* * *

Well? should I have just stuck with the boys or did you like the break?

Let me know and I will get started on the next chapter (which will be a regular chapter). Also, if you like this, I may do it one or two more times (but only if you want me too).


	15. Chapter 14

Before you all finish your plans to hunt me down, here is why this took so long ...

1) I have a full time job.

2) I had family over for the holidays

3) I just started school

That being said, I made this part extra long since you were all so patient ... ish.

Anyway, enjoy ...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Sam slowly came to consciousness, and immediately regretted it when pain shot through his ribs. Rolling over, bad idea. He opened his eyes and all thoughts of his own pain went out the window. Slumped on his cot, staring at him with a blank expression, was his brother. Dean looked as if he has lost a fight with a Mac truck who decided to have mercy on him and just run him over. Poena was going to pay for this.

"Dean?" He gasped, slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position. "You okay?"

For a second, Sam wondered if he even heard him, but a slight shift in Dean's gaze told him that he did. Slowly, the older hunter attempted to push himself upright, but only managed to lift himself a little before he grimaced and slumped back in his original position.

"Come here." He murmured, motioning Sam forward weakly.

Without hesitation, the younger brother forced himself to his feet and crossed the small space between the cots. He had just leaned over to see where Dean was hurt, when he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head.

"Okay." Dean groaned, pushing Sam away. "You can sit back down now."

Sam stared at his older brother. He should have seen it coming, he really should have, but he couldn't help feeling a surge of annoyance.

"You called me over just to HIT me?"

"You're lucky I'm too sore to do anything else. What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" Sam glared. "YOU knocked me out!"

"You're welcome."

Before Sam could do something he would most likely regret later, the door opened and the three stooges came in. This couldn't be good.

"Let's go." Ted ordered. "Doc wants you for his next activity."

He HAD to be kidding. His older brother could barely move, there was no way he would make it through another of these psychotic tests. Turning his head slowly towards the guards, Dean motioned them forward.

"Come here."

Roger took a step forward, but Eddie pulled him back.

"You crazy?" He hissed. "He'll probably snap your neck if you get to close."

"After an hour with Poena?" Ted scoffed. "Look at him. He couldn't snap spaghetti."

Sam shot the obnoxious minion a dark glare, stepping in from of Dean in order to shield him if they chose to test the theory.

"Oh, so now YOU'RE the mighty protector?" Ted mocked. "Please, you can't even protect yourself, must less gimpy over there."

"He could kick you're a&$, if you would fight him fair." Dean growled, using Sam as an anchor to pull himself up.

Without taking his eyes off their tormentors, Sam reached back to help steady his older brother. He knew there was no way that he could hold his own in a fight right now, but if it came down to it, he would rather go down swinging then make himself an easy target. However, the doctor's voice put a stop to any farther bloodshed that may have happened.

"If you are through with your little chat, do you think we could get back on schedule? Or do you need Poena's help?"

With fear in their eyes, the three gaurds ushered the two hunters out of the room, with Sam supporting most of Dean's weight. Helping Dean into the waiting room, Sam was relieved to see it wasn't a test, but shuddered to think about what challenge they would face tonight. Whatever it was, he knew he had to lose again. No way would he sit by and let Dean suffer anymore then he already had.

"Ted," Dr. Patienia said in a cool tone, setting his pen on top of his papers, "was I not clear in my instructions?"

"What?" The oversized underling looked startled. "I did just what you said. I brought Sam here."

"Yes … but why did you bring in his brother?"

"Hey, Dean is not my responsibility." Ted stated, raising his hands. "Those two brought him in here not me."

"From where I'm standing," Poena stated from his position behind the doctor, "it looks like Sam brought him in."

"Well, we COULD have brought him in if you had left him with the ability to walk." Eddie shot back.

"So, not only are you ultimately blaming Poena for your inability to follow orders," Dr. Patienia began slowly, "but you, Ted, believe you should listen to your peers over your superiors, and you two are not strong enough to complots a task that was managed by an injured man. Is that what I am hearing?"

The three men dropped their gazes to the ground, nervously stepping back. Dean, however, had a very different reaction to the doctor's assessment.

"You're in trouble." He sang with a s#*^ eating grin.

"Shut up" Eddie growled, moving raising his fist to strike Dean.

Sam moved to block the blow, but it turned out to be unnecessary. To his surprise, Poena was the one who caught the punch and shoved Eddie back into the wall.

"We do not punish people for speaking the truth." The doctor said, sounding a lot like a headmaster scolding a unruly schoolboy. "Get them seated, we have a lot to do and not much time."

"What's your hurry?" Dean muttered, as Sam lowered him into his chair.

"Believe it or not, but I have many more things to attend to aside from monitoring your progress."

"You have someone else here?" Sam wondered aloud.

"As a matter of fact, a new subject came a short while ago, but you don't need to concern yourself with that right now."

Sam wasn 't sure how he could NOT concern himself with it. Besides the fact he wouldn't wish this experience on anyone, the fact that he had said 'subject', as in a singular person, said that whoever it was would probably be joining in with their tests. What was he planning?

"Sam." Dr. Patienia began, picking up his pen. "Did you feel betrayed when your brother beat you unconscious?"

Answering only with a glare, Sam caught a brief flash of guilt in his brother's eye before Dean managed to recover his emotionless mask.

"By your silence, I take it that you refuse to acknowledge the pain your brother caused you. Admirable trait, but not what I wanted to see. I'm afraid I will have to give you a second strike for your inability to follow instructions."

"How'd he get the first one?" Dean asked, glaring as Poena put a mark under his name.

"His escape attempt of course." The doctor responded as if it were obvious. "Now Dean, and remember that anything less than an honest answer will result in a strike, did you enjoy obtaining your victory?"

"Why the h^&$ do you think I would have enjoyed THAT?" Dean growled.

"I never told you to attack Sam. Clerarly there had to be something there that set you off."

"You wanna know what set me off? You and your crazy-a&^ minons planning ways to torture my brother! If knocking him out is the only way I can keep him away from you freaks, then I'd try to make it so he never wakes up."

"Interesting." He murmured, adding a few things to his notes. "Too bad we are out of time, I would love to go into this farther. No matter, it's time for your mental exercise."

Great, Sam thought bitterly, f&^%ing great. At least this time Poena was pulling out a folder instead of an envelope.

"Since you two are clearly not in any shape for a physical test of any kind, we are going to have a little quiz. And remember, every question must be answered. Let us begin."

Poena pulled out two sheets of paper and set them down in front of each of the boys.

"Now, I had a feeling that you may try to throw the test to spite me, so this time you may or may not be working for your own reward, but possibly your brother's. I think that should be motivation enough to get you started. You have fifteen minutes to complete all five questions. Go."

Sam looked over the sheet. The problems looked simple enough, just basic algebra … crap. He shot a look over to Dean. His brother hated math, always had and always will. There was no way he could get a good score on this. D^&$ doctor and his one sided tests.

"You look troubled Dean?" The doctor asked with an air of concern. "Are the problems too hard for you?"

"Too stupid is more like it." Dean growled.

"How so?"

"Take the first one, you have the Impala going sixty miles an hour on the highway. I mean, really? Why the h&^% would I be going that slow?"

"It doesn't matter." Sam hissed. "Just do the math."

"I don't have to do the math."Dean shot back. "I KNOW how long it takes me to drive from Chicago to Minneapolis, and I sure as h&#% would be traveling at sixty freaking miles an hour. And why the crap would we be leaving at 6:05 in the morning? I'm not even awake at that time!"

"Just do the d^&$ problem as it is written!" Sam snapped, trying to remember the correct formula for Dean's question while trying to solve an equation through graphing in three minutes or less.

Fifteen minutes flew by and before he knew it, Poena was taking his papers back.

"Let's see how you did." Dr. Patienia smiled, looking down at the tests. "Sam, your graph is a bit sloppy, but your math is exhalent. You scored five out of five. Dean, the mathematical Pi has nothing to do with the food. You get a score of two out of five. Based on these results, it is clear who is going to get tonight's reward."

* * *

That's all for now. (But if I made it any longer, you would have had to wait until after class tomorrow for an update.)

On a side note, I was literally laughing at how evil I am to end my chapter here and my kid brother is sitting next tro me going "I don't think you should be happy about that."

Anyway, the more reviews I get, the sooner I post again. (I also have a few hours break between classes tomorrow and I will have my laptop with me ... just saying. ;) )


	16. Chapter 15

Is this quick enough? (It would have been faster, but if I don't go to work I don't get paid, and that is not good.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it ...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Dean held his breath, hoping that his lack of math skills had not just sent his brother back into that sardine can of a cell. He glanced over at Sam who looked equally tense, probably hoping his exhalent math skills HAD sent him back to that tiny h&^% hole. The doctor however wasn't giving anything away as he smiled at the two hunters.

"Sam …" He said cheerfully, "congratulations, you are our winner."

Finally the kid gets a break, Dean thought to himself.

"You have won the right to choose who get tonight's reward."

"Son of a B&^%$!"

"Dean," Dr. I-will-die-very-badly warned, "what did I tell you about watching your language?"

"I don't give a s#&^ what you said! Give Sam the d&#* reward!"

"I won't stop him from taking it."

"Well you should!"

The doctor turned his surprised gaze from one hinter to the other.

"Are you saying that you want me to take away your brother's free will?"

"In this case, yes."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he's an idiot!"

"Give it to Dean."

If he could have flipped the table over at that moment, he would have. That stupid, self-sacrificing, b%s^a$d! If they survive this, he was gonna kill Sam.

"No!" Dean growled. "I don't want it."

"You need to rest-" Sam said, in that annoying logical tone he always uses.

"And you think hanging out in the royal suite while they do God knows what to you is restful?"

"He has made his choice, Dean." The doctor said calmly, gathering his papers. "Looks like you both will have to live with it. Take them to their rooms now, and make sure Dean gets some rest."

Before Dean could protest any farther, he was dragged out of the room and back to the plush room on the fourth floor. By the time Eddie and Roger dropped him onto his king-sized bed, exhaustion had almost taken control, but he wasn't going to let himself pass out. He had to stay awake, had to look after Sam.

"Alright," Roger said, pulling a syringe out of his pocket, "time for your medicine."

Oh H%$& no! Dean bucked and fought as hard as he could, but in his weakened state even dumb and dumber would able to keep him controlled. D^$# it.

He woke to a sharp pain exploding through his skull. It must have caused a concussion, because the first coherent thought he had was that this was usually what knocked him out, not woke him up.

"What, are you TRYING to give him a concussion?" Sam's voice called.

Sammy? Dean opened his eyes to find himself sprawled awkwardly on the floor of a large room with grey walls, a flat screen monitor, and ratty furniture. This was new.

"He's heavy." Eddie whined from somewhere close by.

"Yeah," Roger added, "you try carrying him down a flight of steps sometime."

"I have." Sam shot back.

Dean managed to tilt his head back enough that he could see Sam tied to a chair several feet away.

"There you are." He smiled. "Check it out Sammy, we got a new room."

Sam's eyes grew wide, before he shot a death glare at something behind Dean. He wasn't too concerned about it, because he was trying to figure out why exactly coat rack in the corner was laughing.

"What did you do to him!" Sam demanded.

"We just gave him a little sedative." Roger grumbled. "He wouldn't sleep."

"I'll sleep." Dean announced, thinking how awesome the idea sounded. "Look, I can sleep right now."

He closed his eyes and started to drift off, until his brother's voice brought him back.

"Dean! Stay awake!"

"Fine." He grumbled, but his world stayed in total darkness. "Sam! My eyes aren't working."

"You're eyes are closed, Dean."

"My eye lids aren't working. They're paralyzed."

"Man, I thought he was annoying before the drugs." Eddie mumbled next to his ear.

He felt the sting of a needle pierce his arm and a warm feeling spread through him. What now? He didn't have much time to think about it before something grabbed his leg and dragged him across the floor. He felt cuffs on his ankles and heard muffled voices, but his foggy mind was still having trouble piecing everything together. Minutes later, it was as if the veil was lifted. Dean found himself, still lying on the floor, cuffed the the leg of a rickety looking couch. Eddie and Roger were sitting on the couch, looking quite board, probably thinking their combined weight would keep him from escaping. But where was Sam? Subtly as he could, Dean looked around and saw his brother tied to a chair about six feet away. Ted was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, how long until he's … you know … not loopy?" Roger muttered, nudging Dean with his foot.

"Who knows." Eddie answered, without even bothering to look his way.

So, they think he is still out of it? This could work to his advantage. Wirth exaggerated slowness, Dean forced himself up until he was squatting beside the corner of the couch, all the while rubbing his head and grumbling.

"Looks like he's back in the land of the living." Eddie commented.

"Yup." Dean grinned.

Before the two idiots had a chance to react, the older hunter grabbed the side of the couch and stood, flipping it onto its back and spilling the guards onto the floor. Spinning around, he rushed to Sam's side, knowing he had only seconds before-

"Going somewhere?" Ted sneered.

D*&% it. He should have known Ted was in the room, the b^s&a#d was just sitting along the wall where he had been hidden behind Sam. Now that he was standing, Dean could see Ted quiet clearly … as well as the .45 automatic he had pointed at Sam. Moving slow enough that he would startle the sadistic gunman, Dean moved around the chair until he was positioned between the weapon and his brother.

"Is that supposed to stop me?" Ted chuckled.

"Dean." Sam warned.

He glanced over his shoulder to see that Tweedledee and Tweedledumb had not only made it to their feet, but had also pulled their own guns which they had aimed at Dean's back. This not only made the situation worst for Dean, but also for Sam who was sitting against Dean's back. Chances were pretty high that, if they fired, the morons would hit the younger of the two Winchesters, and it was this fact that ultimately caused Dean to raise his hands in surrender.

"My, that was exciting." The doctor stated, appearing on the screen as the dimwitted duo fastened Dean into his chair. "Though, I hope you know this will earn your brother another strike."

Dean was thinking about all the smart-alec comments he wished he could make, when he noticed something was different about his tormentor's smile.

"You been experimenting on yourself?"

"I don't- oh, you mean this." He touched his swollen lip. "This is courtesy of our newest subject."

"Good for him."

"I thought you would feel that way. I can't wait to see the three of you together, especially after the way you reacted when I told you he was coming."

Dean stilled, before sharing a glance with Sam. Did they catch really their dad?

"I haven't hurt him … well … not yet." Dr. Psycho's grin widened into a lopsided Cheshire smile that made him appear even more crazy then he was. "You father is a very strong man, but I assure you, he will not be a problem much longer."

Before Dean even had a chance to contemplate the meaning behind his words, the sound of alternating gunfire and yelling echoed from below.

"HE'S COMING … GAH! MY LEG! … SHOOT HIM! … AAAH! … DEAN! SAM! … KEEP HIM BACK! … WHERE ARE MY SONS YOU B%S#A$DS? … WE NEED BACK UP! … GAH! … GET BACK UP DOWN HERE NOW D%&# IT!"

Now it was Dean's turn to grin.

"I'm sorry, what was that last part? I couldn't quite hear you."

Frowning at something off screen, Dr. VERY-soon-to-be-dead gave his minions a serious look.

"He has reached the second floor. You know what to do."

"Don't worry doc," Ted shot Sam a wicked grin, cracking his knuckles, "if he is anything like his oldest, I can stop him dead in his tracks."

* * *

Anyone care to guess Ted's idea for stopping John? (I'll give you a hint, Dean is NOT going to like it.)

I work again tomorrow, but I will try to get started on the next one when I get off.

And if anyone asks, I SO did not put the finishing touches on this and post until AFTER work ... yeah ... let's go with that ... you guys got my back, right?


	17. Chapter 16

*Hides behind big rock waving white flag* It's here! Don't hurt me, it's here!

Let me explain why it took so long. In case you didn't read the latest chapter of "Just An Illusion", my computer crashed and erased ALL of the chapters I had been working on. (Grrr) THEN, after I was almost finished with this one, it got a virus that nearly wiped it out AGAIN and took my computer out of commission for a while. (Luckily, my big brother has a masters in computer science and knew how to fix it. THANK YOU RYLAN! YOU'RE AWESOME! :) )

BTW, I quite the job that was trying to control my life and will soon be switching to a part time job. Also, finals week is coming up and after that I should have a lot more free time. (So unless my boyfriend come around a lot more, I should be updating fairly regularly again.)

Enough about me, back to what you want. (I made it double length to thank you for your patience.) Enjoy ...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Sam locked his jaw, determined not to give his tormentor what he wanted. Closing his eyes he tried to breathe through the pain, which was not an easy thing to do with his face pressed against the coarse carpet. The back of the overturned chair dug into his back as Ted pulled his bound arms higher, as if trying to rip them out of their sockets.

"Come on, Sammy." Ted coaxed. "Scream."

"F^*% … you." Sam grunted through clenched teeth.

"Ah ah," Ted tsked, "wrong sound."

The sadistic b&s%a#d braced his foot against Sam's ankle to hold him down as he slowly raised his arms higher. At least the pain shooting through his shoulders masked any discomfort that his foot might be feeling, not that it was much of a difference when your whole body hurt whenever you took a breath.

"Let him go, you son of a b&$*^!" Dean growled. "You're gonna break his d%$^ arm!"

"Only if he doesn't do what I want." Ted replied, a wicked grin on his face.

"And you really think psycho doc will be okay with that?" Dean shot back. "How many of these f&^%ing test do you think he'll be able to do then?"

Abruptly dropping Sam's arms, the guard turned toward the older hunter.

"Maybe I should just move on to making YOU beg for your life."

"No." Sam cried, twisting against his bindings. "Leave him alone."

"Well now," Ted sneered, leaning down into Sam's line of sight, "I think I finally found a way to make you scream."

Barely able to move, Sam could only watch helplessly as the three men moved in on his brother. But his fear quickly turned to horror when he saw what Roger had in his hands.

"Don't." He demanded. "Don't!"

But if anything, his pleas only spurred them on as the two smaller minions fastened a plastic bag over Dean's head. Fighting down his rising panic, Sam took small comfort in the fact the bag was clear and he could see the 'I'm okay Sammy' look that Dean was giving him. They had both been through plenty of drills to expand their lung capacity, and the two idiots had at left a good amount of air in the bag. Dean could go for at least five more minutes before he'd be in REAL trouble. The only question was, could their Dad make it to them before it was too late?

"Um …" Eddie's confused look switched back and forth between the brothers, "shouldn't they be … you know … reacting?"

"Well, Dean's flipping me off." Roger commented from behind his captive's chair.

"Maybe they just need some more incentive." Ted offered, nodding to his companions.

The two shared a look and stared dumbly at their larger partner. He glared at the two and pounded his fist into his palm. Understanding turned into a pair of wicked grins as Eddie slammed his fist into Dean's stomach.

"No!" Sam growled, as he watched his brother loose more of his much needed air supply to a second blow. "Stop it!"

"Tell that to your daddy." Ted sneered. "He's the one causing all this."

Wait … if his dad could hear him … and based on the direction of the gunfire …

"Dad! Get in the stairwell behind you, go up one floor, ten steps down, door's on the right, and hurry you're a%$ up!"

"You're not supposed to tell him THAT!" Roger shriek, a look of shock and fear crossing his face as his eyes darted towards the door.

"I thought you blindfolded him!" Eddie shouted, shoving into Ted.

"Watch it pipsqueak!" Ted growled, shoving him back. "I did blindfold him!"

"Then how the h&$% did he know where he was?"

"How the h*^# should I know?"

"My guess is that he counted his steps from the stairs." The doctor's voice interrupted, silencing the argument. "Very clever Sam, too bad it won't help you or your family."

"The h&*% it won't." John's voice growled over the speakers.

"Your confidence is admirable," Dr. Patienia stated calmly, "but there is one thing you overlooked."

Oh s^&%, Sam thought to himself, Poena! He had just opened his mouth to call out a warning when he heard a slurred curse followed by a muffled thump.

"That was almost too easy." The giant muttered.

"At least Sam was nice enough to lure his father into an ambush." The doctor commented. "I trust you three can secure the boys while Poena takes care of John."

"You got it, doc." Ted replied, yanking Sam's chair to its feet.

"What about Dean?" Sam demanded, watching as he brother loose his fight with consciousness.

"Just wait." Eddie answered. "He's not completely out yet."

"Yes he is!" Sam pulled against his bindings. "You're gonna kill him!"

"Hey! You quite squirming or I'm just gonna leave you here. " Ted snapped, striking the side of his captive's head. "Besides, not that your daddy is here, we only really need one of you."

Sam could feel the blood drain from his face. They were going to let Dean die. The b^s*a$ds were just going to sit there and let him die! Stilling immediately, Sam saw that there was only one way to save his brother, but he was quickly running out of time.

"Thatt's better." Ted muttered, as he started to cut through the ropes that held the hunter in place. "Now I want you to- HEY!"

Leaping from the chair the second the ropes were gone, Sam ripped open the bag that was now plastered to his brother's face. Dean let out a shuttering breath and his eyelids fluttered, but he remained unconscious. Sam sagged in relief, but checked his pulse just to be sure. He barely had a chance to feel the soft beat under his fingertips before he was roughly yanked away and tossed to the floor.

"Did I tell you that you could get up?" Ted sneered.

"Did the doc tell you that you could kill Dean?" Sam shot back.

The large man glowered at him as he stepped forward.

"Ted, beat him up later," Rodger grumbled, "let's just get them back in their room before this pain in the a%$ wakes up."

"You're lucky we are on a schedule." Ted spat, pulling Sam up by the arm before twisting it behind his back. "You guys go first."

Balancing Dean between them, the two scrawny men led the way, looking much like a 1920's silent comedy … only with cursing. Since the taller of the two only came up to Dean's shoulder, and the heavier of the two looked to be 150 pounds wet, it made for a very awkward trip. They were almost to the second floor landing when the older hunter let out a small moan and weakly lifted his head … right before his startled guards dropped him down the last three steps. Sam tried to step forward to help him, but Ted's grip only tighten.

"Don't move." He hissed in the younger man's ear.

Not having much choice, Sam settled for calling out to his now groaning brother.

"You okay, Dean?"

"Fantastic. The cement stairs broke my fall." Dean replied, slowly pushing himself to his knees. "Dude, were you two dropped repeatedly when you were little? I mean would explain a heck of a lot, but it's still no reason to take it out on everybody else."

"It's not our fault!" Eddie grumbled. "You're the one that moved."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "people tend to do that when they are ALIVE."

His gazed hardened as it moved past the two incompetent guards to the one who was once again in a position to break his little brother's arm. Sam shot him a look, practically begging him not to do something stupid. They had already shown their willingness to kill him and the last thing he needed to do was tempt fate. As luck would have it, he never got the chance … but whether Poena showing up on the stairs was good luck or bad, Sam wasn't sure.

The second floor landing?" He questioned, looking back and forth between his underlings. "That is as far as you got?"

"He woke up." Eddie explained, gesturing to where Dean was climbing to his feet.

"And?" The giant demanded.

"And …" Roger continued tentatively, "we dropped him."

Muttering something that sounded Russian, Poena pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dean. Sam tensed up, wondering if what Ted said was true and they only needed one of them.

"I'll take it from here." Poena said gruffly. "You three go check in with Dr. Patienia."

"You'll take BOTH of them?" Roger nearly squeaked.

"You don't think I can handle bringing two men downstairs?"

"N-No." The smaller man stammered. "It's just … Dean is …"

"I'm aware of how Dean is." Poena snapped. "If you have his brother, there won't be any problems."

"That's what we were doing." Ted grumbled.

"No," Poena said with all the patience of a stressed out teacher, "you were breaking his brother, I'll be taking his brother."

For a second no one moved, but then Ted shoved Sam toward Poena. Catching him one handed, the giant adjusted his stance so that the gun was pressed against the younger man's head.

"Shall we?" He asked Dean, nodding his head towards the next floor down.

Though he looked like he would rather start throwing punches, Dean led the way down the stairs and back to their shared cell. Once inside, Poena pushed Sam forward and locked the door behind him.

"You okay?" Sam asked moving forward to check his brother.

"Fine." He replied shrugging him off. "Are you wet?"

Sam froze. He had almost forgotten about that, which was kind of surprising due to the fact of WHY he was wet, but it still wasn't something he wanted Dean to know about.

"Did they dunk you?" Dean continued his voice hard.

"No." Sam replied, trying to think up some way of changing the subject.

"Was it water boarding?"

"It doesn't matter."

"So that would be yes." Dean growled, turning to punch the wall. "D^&$ it, I'm gonna kill these b^s&a$ds!"

Sam opened his mouth to try and calm him down before he did something to earn a punishment, but his older brother cut him off before he could even make a sound.

"Don't." Dean ordered. "Don't tell me to calm down, don't tell me it's no big deal, I don't want to hear it. I am so f&^%ing sick and tired of this s#*%! I swear, the next person who walks through that door is going to get a broken neck!"

"Looks like you're fine."

Sam turned to see the image of his dad on the screen. John was sitting on a cot, in a room like theirs, massaging his left shoulder.

"I'm always fine." Dean replied. "You got a plan to get out here?"

"I'll take care of it." John answered, getting to his feet and approaching the screen. "Either of you have any idea where here is?"

"You don't know?" Sam exclaimed.

"Don't tell me those idiots managed to take you out." Dean shook his head. "You're getting old, Dad."

"Hey, they only got me because I let them." John shot back.

"You sound pretty confident about that, John." The doctor's voice crackled through the speakers.

"I took out seven of your men and three brought me in. Think about that for a second?"

"True, you did manage to kill a good number of my men, before and after your arrival here, but notice that you are still here."

"For now." John stated.

"Fascinating." Dr. Patienia commented. "But as interesting as this conversation is, I'm afraid it will have to be postponed. It's time to get ready for our next activity."

"Son of a b&*%^." Sam cursed under his breath.

Dean, however, was a bit more open about his feelings.

"Are you f^&$ing kidding me? In the last hour I was drugged, suffocated, and dropped on my head! TWICE! And those weren't even PART of one of your d&^# 'activities'. We are not doing another of your f%$^ing tests. You can just forget it."

"My my, aren't we vocal this evening." Their tormentor asked in an amused tone. "But don't worry, I have taken all that into account. All you have to do for this test is talk, and you have already demonstrated that your ability to do that is undamaged."

"And what do I have to do?" Sam demanded sarcastically. "Listen?"

"Precisely."

There had to be more to it than that, and Sam was sure he wouldn't like it. Based on the looks on the other's faces, his family wasn't too thrilled with the idea either.

"What's my part?" John questioned.

"You, sir, get the easiest part." His voice became so cheerful that Sam could almost see the Cheshire grin on the demented man's face. "You get to watch."

* * *

Any ideas on what the next test will be? I'll give you a hint, MysteryMadchen is going to be very happy.

Anyway, let me know what you think of the double length chapter and I might do itr again sometime. :)


	18. Chapter 17

By popular demand, I give you another double length chapter ... Okay so it's not a true double length (2,000+ words), but it is still pretty close.

Also, I would like to point out that in my rush to get this to you, I stayed up until 2:30am finishing it, so please over look any typos.

That being said, enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

Walking down the hallway, blindfolded and handcuffed, Dean couldn't help but wonder if there was some cosmic force working against them or if their lives just sucked. He kind hoped there was something out there … so he could kill it. In the meantime, he was just going to have to watch out for Sam and trust his dad could find a way to end this living nightmare. All thoughts, however, where pushed aside when he felt his brother tense up beside him.

"Sam, you okay?" He asked, not liking the pained way his brother was breathing.

When he didn't get a verbal answer, Dean's fear shot up. Based on the soft groans and the way his steps kept stumbling at the b^s&a#ds kept shoving them along, it almost sounded like … oh God, please don't let him be having a vision! The LAST thing they needed was psycho doc finding out about Sam's abilities.

"Sam?" He called, more forcefully this time.

"Dean-" Sam gasped, before he dropped to the floor.

"Sam!"

Dragging his protesting guards with him, Dean made his way to where he could hear Sam writhing on the floor.

"Sam?" He forced his voice to stay calm, while he braced himself against the pulls of the two idiots who were still trying to get him to go down the hall. "Talk to me, Sammy."

"It's … gah … my eyes." Sam groaned. "they're … burning. Gah!"

Eyes? Good, not a vision. Wait … not good. Not good at all. But why would … d&^$ it, the blindfold! Those sadistic sons of b*t^hs! They put something on Sam's blindfold.

"Easy, Sammy." Dean soothed, shaking off the two clowns and turning around so he could feel for his brother's face.

Just as all the guards shouted at him to stop, he found the piece of cloth and tore it away from Sam's eyes. Almost immediately strong, gloved, hands yanked him back and dragged him away from his brother.

"Dean!" Sam cried out when they lost contact.

"Sam!" He called back, trying to break free, but these hands were far stronger than his usual guards.

He heard a door open and slam, muting Sam's screams. Determined to get back to his brother, Dean fought and pulled, but the grip he was in was like iron. He both felt and heard his cuffs being slipped over something metallic, at the same time as something smooth, but hard, pressed into his back. There was a rusty squeak and soon hot water poured over his hands. S#*&, this was bad. If they were making him wash his hands, then that had to be some serious crap they put on that thing.

"What the h&%$ did you do to me brother!" He growled, lunging away from the sink.

"Stop fighting me and I might tell you." Poena's voice hissed in his ear.

"Tell me and I might stop fighting you." Dean shot back.

He didn't care that he was provoking the most dangers of Dr. Freakenstine's men. All he cared about was the fact that Sam was in pain and this a$^hole was responsible.

"How about this," Poena said, trying to pry open Dean's clenched fists, "you relax and I'll give Sam something for the pain."

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"I haven't lied yet."

He had a point. As evil and twisted as he was, Poena had technically never lied. It didn't mean Dean would trust him any farther than he could throw a Buick, but what choice did he have. Grudgingly, he opened his fists and allowed the giant to scrub them with grainy soap and nearly burning hot water. By the time he wiped them off with cheap paper towels, Dean was sure his hands were bright red. He was then brought back into the hallway and shoved into the two pairs of familiar hands.

"You three get him situated," Poena ordered, "I'll take care of Sam."

He must have given them some kind of look, because moments later Dean was being pushed and pulled away from his brother and through a series of doors. Hoping that Poena had kept his word and help Sam, Dean tried to count his steps so he could find his way back if he had to, but it was almost pointless. Three steps forwards, one step to the right, through a door. Three steps forward, one step to the left, through a door. Three steps forward, one step to the right, through a door. Three steps forward, one step to the left, through a door. A monkey wouldn't get lost with this.

"Here we are." Roger announced, postioning Dean about five steps from the door.

"Get his cuffs off," Eddie said from somewhere on his right, "I'll get his feet."

"No way!" Rodger protested. "YOU get his cuffs off and I'LL get his feet."

"You two are such babies!" Ted growled, freeing Dean's wrists only to lock them in place on top of what felt like short pillars.

Soon his ankles were also secured and the blindfold removed. He found himself in a round room facing a large monitor that was flashing through what looked like parts of maze. The passages were empty, except for the occasional silver circle or white line, but then the screen froze on a picture that made Dean's blood boil. It was Sam. Poena had his hand around the back of his neck and was leading him towards the entrance of the maze like a dog on a leash. His eyes looked red and slightly blistered, but he didn't appear to be in as much pain as he had been in. Thank God. However, based on the way he looked around and held his hands out in front of him, Dean could tell that whatever they gave him did more then burn his eyes … he was blind.

"Are you familiar with Greek mythology?" Dr. Deathwish asked over the speakers.

Based on the way Sam's head shot up at the sound told Dean that he could hear the b%s&a*d too, but both brothers stayed silent. But for once, their tormentor didn't seem to care that they didn't answer.

"I love mythology. It is a window to the thoughts and desires of the ancients, don't you agree?"

Again, the boys stayed silent, waiting to see where this lunatic's train of thought would lead them next. Fortunately, the man continued on with barely a pause.

"Tonight, we are going to create one of my favorite stories," he announced happily, "Theseus and the Minotaur."

Even thought he had no idea who Theseus was, growing up a hunter with Sam "Encyclopedia-of-weird" Winchester as a brother, Dean was well aware of what a Minotaur was. Crap, he knew where he was. he was at the center of a maze.

"Oh, don't look so tense, Sam. There is no monster in our story."

Aside from you, Dean thought bitterly. Like him, Sam appeared to take little comfort in the mad man's assurances.

"Besides," Dr. Dead-man continued, "you should be proud. You get to play the part of our brave hero, Theseus."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that when I can't see?" Sam snapped.

"Well, that is where Dean comes in." He answered. "He is going to take the role of Ariadne, the beautiful princess who helps Theseus navigate the maze."

As if he needed another reason to hate the b&s%a$d. Dean was SO going to kill this guy.

"The task is very simple." The psychopath went on. "Sam, all you have to do is find your brother. Dean, you will use your monitor to guide him around any obstacles."

"What obstacles?" The hunters asked in unison.

"You'll see." He replied. "Begin."

Poena roughly shoved Sam into the maze, shutting the door behind him. He stumbled forward, feeling around until he found the wall.

"Dean?" He called out quietly.

"I'm here, Sammy." Dean stated gently.

"Which way?"

Honestly, he didn't have a clue, but he could tell Sam was scared enough without telling him that. Luckily, he had a plan for this kind of situation … make a guess and hope it doesn't kill you.

"Go straight."

Nodding, Sam ran his hand along the wall and cousiously made his way down the passage. Everytime he came close to moving out of the frame, it switched to a different angle. This was too easy.

"Dean?" Sam questioned, coming to an intersection.

"Um … right."

So far spo good, Dean thought to himself. Not that he really knew how good he was doing since he had no way of knowing where in the maze Sam was. But soon, the image changed from empty corridors to show his brother was heading straight for one of the silver circles.

"Sam, hold up!"

"What is it?" Sam asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out." Answered, trying to figure out if there was enough room for him to go around. "Maybe you should- GAH! Son of a B#%$&!"

"What?" Sam called frantically. "What happened?"

Dean didn't answer right away, because he was to busy trying to breathe through the pain that was way too slowly fading from his left arm. Holy crap that hurt!

"I'm sorry." The psycho's voice said calmly. "I failed to mention the electric shocks that Dean will be experiencing at an increasing frequency until you turn the machine off, Sam. Just a little incentive to keep you moving."

"You son of a b&^*#." Sam seethed.

"No need for name calling." He scolded. "In fact, top make it up to you, I'll even give you a hint, you ARE going the right way."

Dean's head snapped up in time to see the look of determination on his little brother's face. S^#*. Why did that crazy b&s%a#d have to open his d*#% mouth?

"Sam." Dean warned. "Don't"

But he didn't listen. Seconds later his foot landed right in the middle of the circle and visible sparks climbed his leg. With a scream of pain, he tumbled forward out of the circle.

"Sam?" Dean called anxiously when his brother didn't immediately get up.

Too slowly for comfort, Sam pushed himself to his feet, bracing himself against the wall. He had only been on the circle for a few minutes, but it had been more than enough time to hurt him. Greek hero my eye, they were treating Sam like a freaking lab rat and Dean was the cheese. They were ALL going to die for this … he would make sure of that.

"I'm okay, Dean."

He looked far from it, but there wasn't much the older brother could do about it. He knew Sam would walk through fire for him, and it looked like that was exactly what the doctor was testing. Adding this to the growing list of reasons to bring back the punishments of the dark ages, Dean forced himself to calm down. He was no good to Sammy if he freaked out now. He had to keep watch and keep talking … otherwise, they could both die.

* * *

And here is where I will leave you for now. (evil isn't it?)

Let me know what you think and I will get started on the next chapter. And if people respond quickly, I'll make the next part a double length bonus chapter. (You ARE curious as to what is happening with John, aren't you? ;) )


	19. BONUS CHAPTER 2

Sorry this took so long, but it's finals week at school. (You know how it is.)

Anyway, brought to you by popular demand, AN EXTRA LONG BONUS CHAPTER! YAY!

Enjoy ...

**

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER**

John silently watched the two screens as he worked his way out of his handcuffs. He didn't know if they were making him watch his sons' pain to hurt him or break him, but all it was doing was pissing him off. The hunter bit back a curse as he dislocated his thumb, sliding his left hand free. A quick glance told him that the half dozen idiots in the room hadn't noticed yet. So far so good. A few more seconds and he would have his other hand free. The only problem was how to free his legs …

"D^%$ it!" Moron number five growled, pointing his gun at John. "He did it AGAIN!"

"Are you serious?" Moron number three groaned, moving forward with morons two and four to secure the hunter's free arm. "This is the third time! How the h%$^ does he keep doing it?"

"Do you gentleman know the definition of insanity?"

John looked up to glare at the smug doctor, who had just entered the room with his big gorilla in tow. The same gorilla that had been camped out on the stairs with a tranquilizer gun. The same gorilla that would soon die a very painful death.

"The definition of insanity," he continued, "is repeating the same actions and expecting a different result. So, if he gets out of the handcuffs, STOP HANDCUFFING HIM."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Moron number one questioned.

"Be creative."

Dr. Patienia nodded towards the gorilla who opened a chest that sat along the wall. From where he was sitting, John could see chains and ropes, but he couldn't help but wonder how 'creative' the rest of the contents were. At the moment, however, he had bigger problems.

"What did you do to Sam?" John demanded.

"Just Sam?" The madman raised a brow as he took a seat between the screens. "You aren't worried about your older son?"

He had barely finished speaking before Dean let out a pain filled curse that made John internally flinch. D^$% straight he was worried about him. He was worried sick about both of his boys, but he couldn't show it. He couldn't give into his feelings, because as much as he wanted to tear into the doctor for everything he did, there were times that not even revenge was worth the risk.

"Dean is fine." He stated firmly. "What did you do to Sam?"

"How do you know Dean is fine?"

"Because I know, and I'm not going to ask you again."

"Sam will recover." Dr. Patienia said dismissively, shuffling through some papers. "The sap of the firestick plant only causes temporary pain and blindness. He will be able to see again in a day or two. Now, down to business. Do you consider yourself to be a good father?"

The man stared at him, clearly expecting an answer. This was insane. First the guy tortures his kids, accuses him of not caring, callously explains how he poisoned his youngest, and NOW he wants to give him a counseling session. This sadistic b%s&a$d had a serious death wish.

"Well?"

As much as John would rather slam his fist into that psychotic face again, he couldn't do anything. Aside from the fact he was now wrapped in everything from ropes and chains to duct tape and Velcro straps, any move he made would put his boys at risk. Looks like he was going to have to plan nice … for now. But the first chance he got he was going to break every bone in the doctor's body.

"I did what I could with what I had." John replied dryly.

"That is not much of an answer."

"Well, it's the only one you're gonna get."

The doctor opened his mouth, probably to protest, when he was cut off by a loud curse.

"D%$& it, Dean!" Sam growled, picking himself up as he rubbed his forehead. "You walk me into ONE MORE wall and I swear I will kick you're a$% when I find you!"

"Well if you had LISTENED to me and SLOWED DOWN you wouldn't have hit the FREAKING WALL!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you wanted to get out of here before you completely fried." Sam shot back, sarcastically.

"Shut up and turn left."

Sam turned right and smacked straight into another wall.

"Dude, I said LEFT!"

"Well, the last few times you said left you MEANT right!"

"It's these d&%$ camera angles," Dean growled, "they keep throwing me off. Just go left and SLOW DOWN."

The sadistic doctor made a tsking sound and shook his head, pulling a notebook out of his papers.

"There seems to some dissension in the ranks. If only they were able to maintain a constant flow of communication, they might do better." Dr. Patienia commented, scribbling something down in his notes. "Don't you agree?"

"Untie me and I'll tell you." John answered coolly.

The doctor just smiled and continued to take notes. Fed up with this psychotic therapy session, John turned his attention back to his boys who had just managed to maintain constant flow of communication.

"Which way, a%$hole?"

"Go right, b^&%$#."

"Okay, you cretin, would that be my right or yours?"

"Yours, ya dumba$*."

"Well, you're so egotistical I couldn't be sure."

"Just keep moving, Francis, and you get you more of that pansy coffee you like so much."

"Bite me."

"That's a 'B', gigantor."

"Hey, you took two."

"I'm awesome like that and you're too slow, so that means I win."

"No, it means you are a homo habilis who doesn't know how to count, you ignorant jerk."

"You- gah!"

"Dean?"

"D^&%, that hurt."

"You okay?"

"Are you asking if I am okay or are you telling me I'm on 'K'?"

"Asking if you are okay … I mean you are on 'K', but YOU are okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine … ya … Klingon."

"Dude, you are so lame."

"Hey, you try coming up with an insult right after being electrocuted, moron."

Listening to his sons banter brought John back to the road trips that they took after seeing the Ninja Turtles movie when Sam and Dean first started doing the alphabet insult rounds. Thinking back he realized they seemed much longer at the time. The doctor, however, seemed surprised by the boys behavior.

"They're playing a game?" He sent John a puzzled look. "Why would they make a game out of insulting each other?"

The Winchester patriarch just gave him a blank stare.

"You don't have any kids, do you?"

Dr. Patienia huffed and shuffled through his papers. As curious as he was about whether the nerve he struck was just a matter of pride or if he had some issue with children in general, John wasn't going to comment until he saw what Sam had just run his hand across. It was one of the doors that Dean had walked through. As his youngest felt the handle and started inching the door open, John knew he had to keep the doctor's focus on him if he wanted to give Sam a chance to make it to Dean free of pain.

"I'll take that as a no." He smirked at his captor. "What's the matter? Couldn't find a woman?"

"Lack of woman had nothing to do with it." Dr. Patienia stated firmly.

"Oh, so you just couldn't perform then?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's alright Doc, that's what cailis is for."

"John, I will have you know that I have no intention of reproducing."

"Then on behalf of mankind, I thank you."

Now both the doctor and the gorilla was glaring at him, while the morons were just staring, slack jawed, as if no one has ever insulted their boss before. Clearly, they were new, or at least had not spent much time around Dean. On that note, Sam had made it through several more doors, but still no sign of Dean. He was going to have to keep their captor busy for a while longer.

"For a guy who doesn't want any kids, you're pretty obsessed with brothers."

There it was; a flash of emotion in both the doctor and gorilla's eyes. Anger mostly, with a bit of hurt and fear. It looks like he found just the nerve to keep their attention off his boys, which hopefully wouldn't cause the boys more pain later.

"You had a brother didn't you?" John taunted. "What happened? Did he leave you? … Did he betray you? … Did you kill him?"

With each question, John could see his captors' emotion growing. But while Dr. Patienia was fighting to get his composure back, his gorilla was visibly restrain himself from snapping John's neck. Looks like upsetting the doctor was the guys trigger. Making a mental note of that in case it became useful later, John did a quick check on the boys. Still going through doors.

"You know what I think," John continued, "is that YOU betrayed HIM, and now you have to justify it by making other brothers do the same thing."

This time the gorilla took a step forward, his clenched fists obviously longing to find a target, but was stopped when the doctor raised his hand. Though the boss' eyes were equally filled with rage, his deminor was calm and his voice like ice.

"I don't know what you are trying to accomplish here John, but you are begin to try my patience and-"

"Doctor." The gorilla said quietly.

Dr. Patienia looked to where his minion was motioning, a wicked smile spreading across his face. Crap, this could not be good.

"Very cleaver boys." The twisted leader murmured. "Cheating … but cleaver."

His smug grin turned to John as he raised a radio to his lips. Crap! This is what John was afraid of, he could see it in the madman's eyes. He was going to make his sons pay for what he said.

"Now now boys," he scolded, causing both of the brothers to tense up, "if you are going to change the rules then so will I."

With a single nod from his boss, the gorilla left the room, and John's fear heightened. With Dean immobile and Sam blind, there were no limits on what that monster could do to them except what the psychopath decreed.

"Boys," Dr. Patienia's grin widened, "prepare for the minotaur."

* * *

That's all for now.(I was going to make it a little longer, but this just seemed like a perfect place to end. ;) )

I got two more finals today and then I am done ... for just under 24 hours. My boyfriend and his family are taking me to the beach for a spring break kick-off/birthday weekend, and I don't think I will have internet during that time. That being the case, I will make you a deal. If I get a lot of reviews asking for a quick update I will post again before I leave.

So let me know what you think and have a Happy St. Patrick's Day! :)


	20. Chapter 18

Okay, so this is NOT double length, but i hope you enjoy it.

Side note, for any of you that are wondering, I have been going through some emotional stuff, both good and bad, that has been taking up a lot of my time. (Such as getting ENGAGED! :D) Rest assured though, I will finish each and every story I start ... it may just take awhile.

Now that I got that out there, one to what you REALLY want to read ...

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Speeding up as much as he dared, Sam kept up the pattern Dean had told him. Through a door, two steps to the left, and through a door. Two steps to the right, and through another door. He just hoped he reached Dean before running into Poena. Suddenly, he ran out of walls.

"Dean?"

"D%$^ it, you went the wrong way." Dean growled. "Turn around and hurry up."

Not needing to be told twice, Sam raced back the way he came. Through a door ... two steps to the left ... through a door … hang on Dean … two steps to the right … through a door … two steps to the left … through a door … how big was this maze? … Two steps to the left … through a door … two steps to the- ... Sam stopped as he hit something solid. He heard Dean swear just as he came to the same revelation. This was not a wall.

"Sam run!" Dean shouted.

Not knowing which way was best, Sam tried to take a step back to get out of the giant's reach, but wasn't fast enough to avoid an iron fist slamming into his stomach. Doubling over, he had barely sucked in a breath before what must had been an elbow, but felt more like a hammer, struck the back of his head and left him sprawled, face down, on the floor.

"Look out," Dean yelled, "seven o' clock!"

Years of training kicking in, Sam wasted not time rolling onto his right side. He wasn't sure what he avoided, but he wasn't going try and figure that out now. He had to find the door. If he could-

"Sam, go left!"

Rolling back t the left, he felt his foot brush past Poena sleeve … or at least he though it was his sleeve. In any case, he knew where his opponent was and aimed a powerful kick in that direction. It connected, but not as well as he would have hoped. A second later a vice like grip had locked around his ankle and began to drag him backwards. S#*&.

"He's headed for a circle!"

He wasn't sure exactly what that was, but based on the tone of his brother's voice, as well as the fact he was dealing with Poena, Sam guessed that it must be the thing that zapped him every time he came in contact with it. Using his free foot to pound on his captor's hand Sam twisted and turned, trying to break free before he learned if his guess had been right, but a small beep followed by pain shooting through his body told him he was.

"YOU SON OF A B%&$*!" Dean cursed over the speakers. "LET HIM GO OR I'LL F$^#ING KILL YOU!"

Not surprisingly, Poena ignored the older brother's demands and continued shocking Sam at increasing intervals. Over and over the electrifying waves coursed through Sam's body, the hunter unable to free himself from the goon's ironclad grip. Focusing on his breathing to get through the pain, he noticed something about Dean's screams. They were coming from two directions. Hew was close to freeing his brother, but first he had to get away from King Kong. Finally, the pain stopped.

"Perhaps," Poena said close enough for Sam to feel breath on the back of his neck, "you should explain your father what happens when you upset the doctor."

"I'll get right on that." Sam grunted.

"Get right on what?" Dean demanded.

"Explaining to Dad what they drilled into you."

"great." Dean muttered. "So, when do we get to put the shock collar on the gorilla?"

He was answered with another jolt of pain. D%$&, that was getting old fast. And, based on the heavy way Dean was breathing, Sam wasn't the only one who got shocked.

"Now now," The Doctor's voice called over the com system, "I believe they have learned their lesson."

"Ya think?" Dean spat.

Feeling the grip on his ankle release, Sam pushed himself to his hands an knees, just as the electricity turned back on. Somersaulting forward, Sam managed to clear the booby-trap long enough to catch his breath.

"I thought you were the one who listened to the d&#% doctor, you b^s*a%d." Dean growled.

"I did." Poena replied calmly. "I reactivated the maze, so no more cheating."

"Sure thing." Sam muttered, barely suppressing his grin.

He quickly rolled to where he hope the door was. For once luck was on his side and a second later he managed to slam the door closed, cutting himself off from the doctor's personal minotaur. It took all of his dead weight to keep the door closed as the giant fought to get back to his prey.

"That's it." He heard Poena's muffled voice through the thin wall. "I am through being nice to you. Now I am pissed of."

"Whoa, hold up, you were NICE!" Dean exclaimed. "Was this while I was drugged or knocked unconscious? Because I don't remember you ever acting CIVIL much less NICE."

"You will soon see, won't we."

Poena's voice was as cold and hard as ice, sending chills down Sam's spine. He wasn't all that concerned about what the brute would do to him, not that he looked forward to another round with Goliath, but their history gave him something else to worry about. Since he was the one who made him mad, he had earned at least one more strike for Dean or maybe even their dad. If the beating Poena had given Dean earlier was nice, there was no way Sam would let him get his hands on his big brother again. He would die first. Suddenly he realized that there was no one trying to open the door anymore.

"Hey Sam." The over-sized minion taunted through the wall. "You might want to get moving. You see, I have the advantage of sight as well as my OWN shortcut to the center. Lets see who can reach Dean first, shall we?"

* * *

Well, that is all for now.

Let me know what you think and I will try to get the next part up after class tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 19

Here you go. I finally finished this part. YAY!

Sorry, between illness, school, and forgetting to take my anxiety meds for a couple weeks I haven't had much time to write. (BTW, I do not recommend that last one. It does not end well.)

Anyway, I am back (again, finally), but it seems Numb3rs fics are the only thing my brain wants to work on.

Never fear though, I have not given up on Dean and Sam. (quite the opposite in fact. I have a few new ideas I would love to put down ... just as soon as I wrap up a few of the other ones.)

So, without farther delay, on to the next part ...

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Dean kept his eyes glued on the screen, as if he could get Sam to safety if he didn't blink. Yeah, it was stupid, but when you are chained to a freaking shock generator there was much else you could do. However, he was so focused on the image of his brother, the sound of him opening the last door made him jump.

"S^$&!" He cursed when the movement caused the machine to zap him again.  
"Dean?" Sam's voice echoed concern as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm right here." He muttered, closing his eyes as he breathed through the pain.

But when he looked up all the emotions he had felt turned to fear.

"Sam! Watch-"

But his warning was cut off when Poena slammed into Sam's side, taking him straight to the floor. He could hear his brother screaming in pain as the b#s&a*d shoved him face first into one of the d%^# circles.

"YOU SON OF A B*%&#!" He yelled, pulling against his bonds with all his might. "GET THE H&#$ OFF HIM!"

He didn't care that his struggles were causing him several more mild shocks. It was nothing compared to the torment that his little brother was going through. But no matter how much he fought, Dean could only watch helplessly as Sam suffered at the hands of a mad man and his trained gorilla. But futile or not, that wasn't going to keep him from trying and planing what he would do to these f^*$ing dicks the second he got the chance. Luckily, he was not the only Winchester in the equation. As soon as he was pulled away from the circle, Sam fought back and fought back hard. The pure rage he showed when he turned on his tormentor was almost scary.

"That's it Sammy!" He encouraged. "Get him! Come on!"

Poena broke free, getting into a fighting stance and preparing for his next move. Sam fell back in a similar way, but clearly had no idea where his opponent now was.

"Alright Sam, he's in a low front stance at your one o'clock." Dean coached. "Get ready to move back."

"Now you help him." Poena muttered, shaking his head slightly.  
"D%^$ straight." Dean grinned.

In the next few minutes of watching his little brother fight his way down the hall, and away from the side door, he found himself extremely grateful for all those evenings that the two were left to their own devices. Who ever thought that playing Jedi would come in so handy? Of course this time they had no broom handle light-sabers or rolled up sock plasma blasts, but the basic concept was the same. No matter what move Poena made, he was ready with a counter, listening for the slightest sound to anticipate what was coming.

"Use the force Sammy!"

Despite the fact that his brother was currently locked in blind combat, he still managed to shoot a glare Dean's way. Unfortunately, it seemed to distract him just enough for Poena to get a hit in and knock him into the main doorway to the center room. Then a strange thing happened, the gorilla backed off. Not for long, just until Sam stumbled back into the hallway. Could it really be that easy?

"Sam! Come toward my voice!"

Rolling out of the way of another hit, Sam did just that. Sure enough, once he was past the threshold, Poena stood down.

"Congratulations." Dr. Psycho's voice echoed over the speakers. "You have made it to the center. Now you must deactivate the machine shocking your brother before the voltage reaches a lethal level."

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Son of a- GAH!" Dean grit his teeth together a jolt shot through his arm.

He had barely managed to get his breathing back into a normal rhythm when a second wave crashed through him, even stringer then the last.

"Dean?" Sam called frantically, feeling his way through empty air. "Which way?"

"Go-" Dean grunted, trying to work through the pain. "le-ah!"

Instead of trying to decipher the directions, Sam headed straight for Dean … and bumped into his just in time to share of of the stronger shocks.

"I got ya, Dean." Sam panted.

He ran his hand down Dean's arm until he came to the thin metal pole he was cuffed to, and caused a small jolt just from touching it.

"Gah! Careful!"

"Sorry."

Sam felt down the pole to the floor, his face discouraged when he discovered it went right into the cement. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"I have an idea." He said in a rush. "Just hold on."

Backing up, he did a powerful stomp kick, shooting his foot right into the thin pipe and causing a burst of bright sparks … as well as a pain sharper then any before it. Dean couldn't stop the scream from coming as his eyes clenched shut and his only thought was that he had been struck by lightning. Then there was nothing.

"Dean?" Sam's worried voice called from nearby. "Are you okay?"

Opening his eyes changed nothing, as the older brother peered around the darkness. What happened? Holy crap! Was he blind too? Could you even go blind from being electrocuted? Dean's trusty sidekick Geek-boy would know, and he was just about to ask him when he got his answer.

"Poena?" The doctor's voice sounded more distorted then usual. "Please secure Sam and go check the fuse box."

It took probably ten minutes before they got the power back on, half of that Dean spent getting pushed and pulled by his idiot guards as they stumbled around in the dark before being reminded by their boss that both had flashlights. It was a wonder these two had survived this long without wondering in front of a moving train or stepping under a falling piano, they put Willie Coyote to shame!

"Finally." Eddie muttered when the lights came back on. "In here."

He ushered Dean into the now familiar waiting room where someone had added an extra chair … and cocooned his father in it.

"Wow." Dean gave the mass of bindings a once over. "I guess these guys have never heard of the term overkill."

"It's his own fault." One of the younger, and obviously newer, guards stated. "He wouldn't stay in the handcuffs."

"He knows how to get out of handcuffs?" Rodger asked, casting a wary glance at Dean. "You don't know that trick, do you?"

Dean kept his expression as innocent as he could as he shook his head.

"Nope, Dad never showed me that one."

At least not until my teens, he thought to himself. As expected, the morons bought it, but one look at the doctor told him that they were the only ones. Once he was secured in the chair to the right of John, Sam was led in. Dean frowned when he saw water dripping off his brother's face and he shot a glare at Ted.

"Lighten up." The guard muttered, shoving Sam into the remaining seat. "I just rinsed his eyes out."

"With what?" he demanded. "A swimming pool?"

"A hose." Sam answered, staring at the floor.

Looks like whatever crap they put in his eyes wasn't going to go away that easily. These people were dead men.

"Well," Dr. I-will-die-badly started cheerfully, "now that we are all here, let's begin. Who would like to go first?"

When the only answer he got were death glares from his captives, including the one who couldn't even see him, the doctor let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You know, I had hoped we were passed this childish mistrust." He said, with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Of course, Dean was too busy wishing he could put some REAL hurt in his voice to care what he thought. Not that that stopped the psychotic freak from stating his opinion anyway.

"I suppose that the only way you will say what you are thinking is if you feel safe to do so." He commented, scratching his chin. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal."

The hunters just sat their, not even moving to show that they heard, but Dean could tell they were curious as to how their captor planned to make them feel 'safe'.

"When we are in this room, you are free to speak your mind." He spoke in a soft tone, as if addressing small children and not trained killers. "This will be a safe zone, and no matter what you say, it will not be held against any of you."

"So … we can cuss you out and you won't care?" Dean clarified.

He saw a brief flash in the crazy science freak's eyes, but the creepy smile remained plastered in place.

"Whatever is on you mind." Dr. Psychopath reiterated.

A grin spread across Dean's face at the thought. This guy had NO IDEA what can of wporms he just opened. This was going to be fun.

* * *

What do you think?

I was afraid the ending was a bit rushed, but you would have had to waitr one or two more days for an update if I tried to make it any better.

But, I will try to make it up to you. If you let me know what you think I will get the next chapter posted within the next 24 hours. (that is, by 1am Friday, Oregon time) The more requests I get, the sooner I will post.


	22. BONUS CHAPTER 3

First of all, I was having the HARDEST time trying to write this from Sam's POV. Then Monkeymuse, in her infinite wisdom, suggested, "hey, why not make it a bonus chapter?"

So I did.

FYI, in case you forgot, Dr. Patienia's real name is Carlton and Poena is Yasha.

Enjoy ...

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER  
**

The doctor looked at each of his subjects in turn. John seemed nutral, but had been ever since the boys arrived. Apparently, the only way to invoke any kind of emotion with that one was to put his children in danger. He made a note of that in his journal and looked up at Sam. The youngest of his subjects was staring at the floor still. Based on how the sap had acted in the past, he should be able to see shapes and shadows, but his full sight would not return until, at earliest, tomorrow. He seemed to be handling it better then any of the others and Carlton couldn't help but wonder why that was. Opposite of the other two, Dean looked like a six-year-old who has just been giving a free pass to his favorite candy store.

"So, I can say whatever I want and none of you jokers can do anything about it?" Dean questioned with barely contained glee.

Testing the waters before he actually spoke his mind, Carlton noted in his book. Most likely he was trying to prevent his brother from anymore heartach, but the action was unsual for one of his subjects. Most people who he gave this option begged for freedom, though their eyes said that they really wanted to curse his existence. Perhaps this time he really would get to know what they were thinking. He sincerely hoped so. These Winchesters were such a mystery.

"Whatever is on you mind." Dr. Patienia replied.

Yasha shot him a disapproving look, but he waved it off. If he was going to be able to pick what tests to do, he needed to know where their minds were. As close as these boys were, everyone had a breaking point. He just had to find it.

"Well," Dean began, "I was just thinking about how much I want to rip off your limbs, dip your bloody torso in honey, and feed it to fire ants, you psychotic son of a b^&%$."

Homicidal fantasies and a clear focus of his anger. Looks like Dean is doing pretty well, mentally, better then most anyway. He was going to have to come up with some stronger challenges for this one.

"Fascinating." Carlton commented, jotting down his notes. "And how about you, John?"

True to form with most new subjects, the oldest Winchester stayed silent. However, the question caused the youngest to raise his head.

"Dad?"

"I'm right here, Sam."

Unlike Dean, who had relaxed slightly at the sight of his father, Sam seemed torn between a variety of emotions. If he was lucky, he might get to witness some family interaction.

"Is there something you would like to say to your father, Sam?" Carlton prodded. "A question perhaps?"

Sam paused for a moment then turned his head in John's direction.

"What the h^%& did you say that pissed off Poena so badly?"

"Who?"

"The gorilla." Dean clarified.

"Oh." John stated with a shrug. "I just mentioned to his boss that if he was having trouble getting women he should try cailis."

Despite their dire predicament, both of the brothers laughed out loud. Interesting reaction, Carlton noted. He got the feeling this was not the first time this family had found themselves in peril.

"I don't know Dad." Dean chuckled. "I mean it would explain a lot, but I have a feeling that girls aren't his type."

Yasha took a step forward, but Carlton motioned him back. He had said that they could say whatever was on his mind. If he chose to use this time to speculate on his sexual orientation, Dean was free to do so. However, it did imply a few deep rooted issues.

"You say it would explain a lot." Carlton started, looking at Dean. "Have you had problems with this before?"

"Dude," Dean rolled his eyes, "don't they teach you about insults in psycho school?"

"I believe the term you are looking for is school of psychology."

"No, I think he got it right the first time." John interjected.

Sam smirked silently, but the doctor didn't need a graduate degree to see that he was still troubled. There was a chance that he did not believe his father's reason for why he was punished. If that was the case, Carlton would have to make sure the topic stayed far away from that subject.

"How about you, John? You brought this subject up twice now. Do you have trouble with this?"

"I think there is enough physical evidence here to answer that."

Well put, Carlton thought to himself. However, the was another way he could spin it that would hopefully keep their minds off of the true reason for Yasha's outrage.

"Yes, your children prove that at one point your abilities were adequate, but you have not had any children for over twenty years." Carlton pointed out. "Is this because of a physical problem, or simply because your wife died?"

The question seemed to have the desired effect as all three men visibly reacted. However, Sam seemed more withdrawn then the others, even at the mention of his mother. Of course, that may be because he was only a baby when she died. His brother, however, looked as if he wanted to follow through on his earlier threat and their father appeared even more deadly. Good. If he can keep them on this train of thought then perhaps they would forget the original topic. He flipped open one of his files, finding the information he had gathered on the late Mrs. Winchester.

"It says here that she was killed in a fire, but no definite cause was found." He looked straight into the murderous eyes of his oldest subject. "Did you kill her, John?"

"You better shut your mouth." Dean seethed, pulling against his restraints.

"Why? You can say what you want, shouldn't I get the same privalige?"

"You're running."

Startled as much by Sam's statement as the fact he actually spoke, Carlton turned to the blind young man who seemed to stare right through him.

"What?"

"You're running." He repeated. "You don't want us to talk about what ticked you off, so your trying to distract us. Must be a pretty touchy subject if you're trying this hard to throw us off."

Good lord, how does this boy's mind work? Quite and docile most of the time, aggressively protective of his brother, and the ability to use logic in the face of emotional turmoil. Sam Winchester was truly an enigma, but even he must have a trigger to get him off topic.

"I'm not running." He replied, as calmly as he could. "but perhaps you are, since the next logical stop on our current topic would be your girlfriend. Jessica wasn't it?"

He turned the page in his file to the data he acquired on Miss Moore.

"She died the same way as your mother. So, did your father kill her, or perhaps you or Dean did as a sort of rite of passage. You know, a way to be closer to John."

Sam dropped his gaze to the floor, no doubt trying to push back the emotion that raged in his sightless eyes. However, the smirk on John's face told the doctor that the damage was already done.

"So that's what this is about. You're just trying to make me forget about your brother."

And with that single statement it all came flooding back. How he had met Vernon during training, how they looked out for each other, protected each other. He remembered the pact they had made before being sent into that infernal h&$%hole. Their capture, imprisonment, and finally the sting of betrayal when Vernon turned on him. The emotions were just as strong as they had been all those years ago, and it took every ounce of his willpower to keep them in check.

"That's what this is all about isn't it?" Sam taunted.

"This conversation is over." Carlton said in an icy tone.

He barely discussed Vernon with Yasha, he was not about to bring it up in front of others.

"Why? You said we could say whatever was on our minds." Sam shot back. "Right now, I'm thinking you killed our brother and now you have to justify it by forcing others to turn against each other."

Dean was saying something, but Sam's voice was the only thing the doctor could hear. As the youngest Winchester continues to tear apart his method and his study, Carlton saw red.

"Kind pathetic that you have to force loved ones to kill each other just so you can deny your own weakness and betrayal."

Unable to stop himself, he sprang to his feet and slapped Sam across the face.

"Silence!" He screamed. "You don't know what he did to me! So don't talk about things you know nothing about!"

"So," Sam smirked, "now you are breaking your own rules. Way to keep your professionalism, doc."

He pulled back his hand for another strike, when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Doctor, a word." Yasha's voice said quietly.

Allowing his friend to lead him into the hallway, awy from the prying eyes of his subjects and underlings, Carlton allowed himself to break down. Why was he letting this college drop out get to him? He had never allowed someone to push his buttons, not since Vernon … Tears filled his eyes before he could force them back. He could not let himself nbe seen like this, but the emotions were just too great. The whole time he was dealing with it Yasha stood by, silently offering support. Now he was a true friend. However, right now he looked as if he wanted to cut their number of subjects down by one. However, no matter what happened in that room, he needed Sam alive. He needed to see if he or Dean would break first. They had come too far to start over now, but Carlton couldn't face him. Not yet anyway.

"You want me to remove Sam?" Yasha offered, clasping his shoulder and giving him a concerned look.

"Yes," Carlton nodded. "I think that will be best."

He took a deep breath, restoring the professionalism that his infuriating subject had forced him to abandon. He had to get back in there, before he lost control of all of them. Once Sam was removed, the other two should be more manageable.

"Just remember, Yasha." He said quietly as the larger man pulled out his card key. "I need him alive."

* * *

So, does that clear up some more about the doc's motives? Anyone feel sorry for him?

Let me know and I'll get started on the next part.

(Really, truly, I will. School is out. :) )


	23. Chapter 20

Sorry about the wait. I seriously had it half done and then my computer CRASHED! It not only erased all the work I had done on this, any several other stories such as "Cat's Eye" and "The ABC's of Numb3rs", but I ended up having to wipe my system and get a new OS. (Lucky for me, my Daddy know computers and was able to do it for free and in a relatively short amount of time.**)**

Anyway, it's fixed now and Daddy says it shouldn't crash again. (THANK YOU DADDY!)

Here you go ...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

When the doctor had not returned after several minutes, Sam got a feeling that things where about to get a whole heck of a lot worse. The only question was, worse for who? So far they seemed to pick on him mostly, and he could live with that. He just hoped that pushing the doctor's buttons didn't result in him punishing his family. At least they know knew what the doctor's weak spot was, as well as the purpose behind this sick game of his. Why was it that the name Winchester always attracted psychos?

"Um … is he coming back?" Roger questioned from somewhere on Sam's right.

And idiots. The Winchester name attracted a lot of idiots.

"Nope, it doesn't look like it." Dean replied. "So why don't you just untie us and we can all go our separate ways, huh?"

"Nice try, but we know that trick." Eddie sneered.

Really big idiots. And for some reason, they seemed to be drawn more to Dean while Sam got the Psychos. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

"You know Dean," Sam commented, "you have the best crappy luck I have ever seen."

"How can you have good crappy luck?"

"I didn't say you had good crappy luck, I said you had the best crappy luck."

"What's the difference?"

Surprisingly, Sam didn't get a chance to answer. He got cut off when one of the idiots decided to join the conversation.

"You know who has crappy luck?" Eddie demanded. "We do. Roger and I always get the loudmouth lions while Ted over there get the docile lambs."

It took a second for Sam to realized who they were referring to. He didn't know if he should be more shocked, amused, or offended.

"Sammy, when did you become docile?" Dean chuckled. "Must have been those college libraries. They tamed you."

"Shut up."

"Hey, I'm a loudmouth lion." He could almost hear the grin in his brother's voice. "I can be as loud as I want Bo Peep."

"Bo Peep wasn't a lamp, Simba."

"Whatever, Dolly. It's still not helping your case."

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but froze when the door opened. Had the doctor returned to finish the session?He turned as far as he could, but only made out a large shape moving next to him as the door quietly closed.

"Where's your friend?" Dean taunted. "Did we hurt his feelings?"

The shape, who he now was sure was Poena, silently freed one of his hands before fastening it to the other. Looks like the session was over.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, his voice taking a harder edge.

Something was wrong. Unable to see what was happening, Sam closed his eyes to listen. He could hear Dean pulling against his restraints, his dad's grunts as he apparently did the same, and a small chuckle from Poena. Suddenly he was filled with dread. The session wasn't over, it was just over for him! And once he stepped out that door, he would leave the safe zone and all bets were off. He began to struggle as Dean started to curse and yell. Once his feet were free, Poena uncuffed his remaining hand and immediately screamed in pain.

"Holy-" One of the new guards shouted. "He's loose again!"

As the room erupted in screams and shouts, Sam tried to get away from the chaos, but soon found himself pinned to the floor with a knee in his back.

"Leaving so soon, Sammy?" Ted sneered.

Not long after the room quieted down and Sam was hauled to his feet and shoved out the door. Stumbling through the blurry hallway, he soon found himself in a new room and face down in the carpet. Then, he was roughly flipped over and slammed onto his back. At least the big gorilla was holding back, he thought bitterly.

"Listen up," Poena growled, his face so close that Sam could make out the anger I his eyes. "If you ever bring that subjected up again, I will personally make you pay for every word."

Being a Winchester, Sam never was one to handle threats well. So, channeling his inner Dean, he shot the shapeless blob a cocky smile that would have made his big brother proud.

"Yeah ... what subject was that again?"

Clearly not amused, Poena stomped down on his captive's stomach, forcing the air out of his. Gasping for breath, Sam rolled onto his side, but was immediately kicked back the way he was.

"I know how people like you work," Peona said harshly. "I've broken dozens before you."

Sam tensed when he heard the tell tale sound of a knife being removed from a sheaf. His captor bent down bringing the blade close enough that even Sam's weak eyes could pick up the size of it.

"I could cut out your tongue right now and it would only make you more determined. However, if I was to take your brother …"

Sam tensed under the glint of the knife, praying that he wouldn't act on his threat. He was right and they both knew it. Sam could care less what happened to him, but if Poena took out his anger on Dean … he would never forgive himself if anything happened to his big brother.

"Tell me, Sam," Poena continued, his tone mockingly gentle, "how do you think Dean would look with a Sicilian smile?"

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't have to. Just a small cut in each cheek, his screams will do the rest."

He could feel himself pale at the thought. He would rather die then let this madman disfigure his brother's face, but that was the point wasn't it? He went limp and dropped his gaze to signal his defeat. He wouldn't fight them on this, not when the risk to Dean was so great. He just hopped that his dad had a plan to get out of here.

* * *

Looks like Poena DID feel bad that Sam made the doc cry.

Let me know what you think and I will get the next chapter up in **(you fill in the blank)** many days. :)


	24. Chapter 21

Okay, so the shortest time someone gave me was one day, so I was trying to post this within 24 hours of the last one. I'm a little late on my goal, but I had a phone call and then my brother found pictures of our brand new niece (Anabelle Alyssa, born July 6th, 4lbs 5oz), so I'm sure you can forgive me.

Anyway, enjoy ...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Whatever Sam thought about his luck, he was wrong. Strapped to a chair, Dean was helpless as he watched his dad break free and attack the gorilla. He could only watch while Ted pinned his little brother to the floor until the other guards got between John and Poena. He couldn't stop the giant from dragging Sammy out of the room any more then he could stop Eddie from shoving a gun into his mouth. His luck sucked.

"Freeze or I'll blow his brains out!" Eddie ordered.

Cliché as it was, it work and John stopped fighting. Instantly the men grabbed him, but since his chair had been destroyed in the fight, they seemed unsure of what to do with him. The sound of slow clapping echoed the the room as the doctor made his way back over to his chair.

"Impressive, John, but I must admit these distractions are becoming quite tiresome."

He settled into his spot, making a show of straightening his papers. Seemingly satisfied that his paperwork was in order, the psychopath smiled at his captives.

"You can let him go now."

Dean was just as surprised as the guards looked at Dr. Loony's order. Either this guy was WAY to confident or he had a serious death wish. His men however, didn't appear to have either.

"Um … you sure?" One asked.

"He kinda wants to kill you … and us." A second added.

"Oh don't worry, he won't do anything. Will you, John?"

The lopsided Cheshire smile was back, coupled with a evil gleam in their captor's eyes. This man was completely insane … and somewhere his minion had Sammy. Looking over, as well as he could with the barrel of a gun in his mouth, Dean saw the men slowly release his dad. John shook off their grips and turned on Eddie, pure hate burning in his eyes. He took a step forward and the startled idiot reacted by shoving the gun in farther, gaging the young hunter. He coughed and choaked around the barrel, his eyes filling against the abuse to his throat.

"Call off your dogs!" He heard his dad growl. "Now!"

"Not just yet." Dr. Soon-to-be-dead said in his annyoyingly calm tone. "We were just starting to make headway. Now, take a seat."

"Not until you get the gun off Dean."

"You don't seem to understand, so let me explain." The doctor's voice became hard. "I am in charge here, I will decide when things happen. If you choose to fight me on this their will be consequences. Now, SIT DOWN."

Dean pried his eyes open to see his dad still standing defiant, but he could tell Dr. Crazy-man was quickly loosing his patience.

"I will give you to the count of three. One … two …"

A gunshot rang out and Dean instinctively bit down, chipping one of his teeth. The small pain told him that he wasn't dead, but why wasn't he dead. He had heard the gun shot … oh God, no!

"The longer you stand there, the longer young Samuel will be laying on that floor." Dr. Death-wish said smugly. "Now, do you want to sit now, or shall we go for a fatal shot?"

Dean was sure that his heart stopped. Sammy. The b%s&a*ds had shot Sammy! He tried to pull away, but the gun in his mouth made it hard to breath, much less fight. But he had to get to his brother! He couldn't just let him die. But he could only watch as John sat down in the chair Sam had vacated with a glare that could scare a demon back to the pit.

"Very good." Their captor almost purred. "Now then, shall we continue."

"Wait, you have to help Sam." John demanded.

"As soon as we are finished here." Dr. Sicko promised. "Now then, how did you feel watching the boys in the maze."

"You've gotta be-"

"Tick tock, John. Only an honest answer will bring your son back to you."

For a second it looked like he wasn't going to answer, but a moment Dean screamed around the gun as the tip of a small blade started to dig into his shoulder.

"I'm surprised John, I would have thought you wanted to prevent the bloodshed of your sons."

"leave him alone." John growled.

He must have stood up because the gun jerked, choking his scream, while the blade dug a little deeper.

"You can make it stop, John. Just answer the question. How did it make you feel?"

Whatever sadistic son of a b&^%# was holding the knife spinning it slowly, gouging out a small hole in his fleash. He panted, trying to breath through both the pain and the gun. He hated himself for being so weak, hated the fact that he was hoping his dad would cave just to make the pain stop.

"Angry." John snapped. "I felt angry. Now lay off him."

For once, their tormentors complied and the knife was pulled away. When Dean looked up to see that Rodger was the one with the blade, he was no longer that surprised. He would have probably given the thing TO John if he had asked for it and promised not to slit his throat. Moron. Lucky for Dean, the big boss didn't pay any attention to his minions retreat, focusing on the Winchester patriarch.

"Hmm," he jotted down some notes. "Did it also make you feel helpless, or scared?"

"Yes."

"And what would you do to keep your sons out of similar situations in the future?"

"I'll kill you."

"Would you be willing to take their place?"

"Yes."

"But you have two sons. Which one would you trade with?"

"Both."

"What if that was not an option?"

"Then I would make it an option."

"Perfect." He finished up his notes and smiled at the older hunter. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

John just continued to glare, but Dr. Nut-case just ignored him. Instead, he turned to another page in his notes and faced Dean.

"Your turn." He started brightly. "How did you feel about playing the part of the damsel in distress?"

Even if he wanted to answer, which of course he didn't, it was kind hard to do so with a .45 caliber in your mouth. For some reason, Eddie failed to notice the he was still trying to force feed Dean his gun.

However, at the moment, he didn't even care about that. All he could think about was his little brother laying on the floor somewhere. Now that the doctor's attention was on him, maybe he might be able to negotiate for Sammy … that is if he could talk. He mumbled a few choice words around the barrel and that seemed to bring Eddie back from wherever he had been.

"Oh right!" He exclaimed, moving the gun around to the back of Dean's head.

Dean coughed and tried to spit the taste of steel out of his mouth, biting back a remark about how a mind like Eddie's was too little too wonder off like that. Right now he had more important things to worry about.

"Well Dean?"

"Listen to me, I'll answer any question you have for me, just please,\ let me help Sam first."

"That's not the way this works. Answer the question."

"I hated it. Now, where is Sam?"

"All in good time. Where you upset because your brother had to save you or because you couldn't save your brother?"

"What? Look, I don't even know what your talking about. Just let me see Sam."

"Are you begging?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"If it makes you happy, then yes, I'm begging. I'll get down on my f&%$ing knees if you want me to. Just let me see Sam. Please!"

He didn't care how weak it made him look, all he cared about was his little brother. The though of him somewhere hurt and alone, he couldn't stand it. For once, Dr. Psycho seemed to take pity on him and brought up a screen.

"Here you are."

He turned it around to show Sam laying on the floor. His wrists were handcuffed, his mouth was gaged, and there was a clear bullet hole … in the floor next to him.

"I said he was on the floor." The mad man said with his trademark grin. "I never said he was hurt."

Dean shot his captor his darkest glare. This man was so far beyond dead that when they got done with him there wouldn't be enough left for a positive ID.

"You know what?" He growled. "I'm gonna f*$%ing kill you."

"Many have made the same threat." The doctor said dismissively. "But notice I'm still here and they are not."

"Difference is, I don't care if I go down with you." Dean responded. "You're still going down. That's a promise."

* * *

There you go, I hurt Dean as requested.

Any other thoughts or feedback? Feel free to post. :)


	25. BONUS CHAPTER 4

Hey, sorry this is late. (You know what is worst then having chest cold and feeling like crap? Having BRONCHITIS and feeling like crap! :P )

Anyway, I promised Monkeymuse that I would beat Dean up this chapter (I believe my exact words were "there will be bloodshed") and here is what I came up with.

On a side note, I thought I was evil ... but then I read some of your reviews. I guess we're all a bit sadistic sometimes, but I am okay with this. :)

Now then, on with the story ...**  
**

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER**

Yasha ran the blade of his favorite knife up and down the sharpener. At first, the sound had caused his captive to wince, which had been quite entertaining, but after a while it lost it's appeal. The highlight of this exercise, however, had been firing the gun right next to Sam's head.

"How's the ear?" He asked with mock concern.

"Bite me."

He smiled at the growled response, but even baiting him was starting to get boring. Yasha then toyed with the idea of dislocating a few of the boy's fingers, just to pass the time, but thought better of it. Carlton had plans for these ones and they would need their hands for a few of the activities. Maybe just the little finger … he shook the thoughts out of his head. Now that Sam was subdued he was down right dull and long term babysitting was not in his job description. Getting to his feet, Yasha headed over to a lock box where he kept a variety of tools. Selecting what he needed, he sent a quit message to the doctor and returned to his captive.

"Roll over." He muttered, kicking Sam's ribs.

With a muffled groan, he curled onto his side and Yasha's foot helped him the rest of the way to his stomach.

"Good boy."

Kneeling onto his captive's back, Yasha picked up a heavy tool and used it to secure a thick metal ring on either side of Sam. He locked a chain to one before weaving it under the boy's elbows and across his back. Pulling it as tight as he could, Yasha locked it to the other ring and stood to admire his handiwork. But something was missing. Returning to the chest, he pulled out a collar, short chain, and a set of shackles. He then attached the shackles to his captive's ankles and the collar around his neck, using the chain to connect the two. When he was finished, Sam was in a position that would make a contortionist cringe. Perfect.

"Stay."

Smirking at the dark glare the bound young man shot him, Yasha headed back down the hall and into the other room where he was surprised to see that John was still loose. He raised an eyebrow to Carlton who smile to show all was well. His friend usually had a handle on things, even if he sometimes took unnecessary risks. Then again, that's why he was there.

"I'm glad you could join us." Carlton said cordially as Yasha took his place behind the doctor. "We were just about to start another round of questions."

Yasha merely nodded, keeping an eagle eye on the oldest of their captives. Five years as a KGB enforcer, seven as a mercenary, and ten working with Carlton had pitted him against all kinds of opponents. However, the man sitting across the table was among the most dangerous. Sure he may not be as big or as heavily armed as some of the others, but there was no doubt of the murder in his eyes. As John had already demonstrated, the second they turn their backs he would not hesitate to strike. But Yasha would not have survived all those years if he hadn't learned to never turn his back on the enemy.

"So, Dean," Carlton smiled at his captive, "why don't we start with you this time?"

"No, doc," he spat, "why don't we start with you?"

Yasha pushed off the wall, towing over the insolent boy. It he so much as thought about bringing up Vernon he might just have to snap his neck too. Granted when he took care of that lowlife son of a b&*^# he did it on principle alone. He didn't get to know Carlton until after he had returned the favor and saved his life. This time, however, it's personal.

"You listen to me, zalupa."

"Dude, I don't swing that way."

Forcing himself to talk a calming breath rather then give into temptation and break his jaw, Yasha walked over to his cupboard. He had insisted that Carlton add one for this very reason. Once again, it paid to be prepared.

"It means 'dickhead', Dean," John translated.

"Oh … wait, how do you know that?"

"I knew a Russian in the corps. He didn't like me."

What a surprise, Yasha thought to himself as he pulled what looked like a large, chain, dog collar from his box. No wonder these guys were loners, they made everyone they met wan to kill them. The only thing they seemed to understand was actions. Good thing he was good with demonstrations,

"Doctor?" He called, moving behind Dean. "Is this still a safe zone?"

"No, I believe they violated that deal when john attacked you."

"Just checking. Can I have a moment with the men?"

"Certainly."

As soon as Carlton had stepped into the hallway, Yasha looped the chain through Dean's current restraints, forcing his arms back and exposing his chest. Plucking the bloody knife from Rodger's hand, Yasha ran the blade between two of Dean's ribs, slicing through fabric and flesh. He took a moment to enjoy the painful grunt that the boy made before deepening the cut with a second slice.

"Let me explain something to you," he began, moving the knife one rib lower and repeating the process. "Doctor Patienia did have a brother and that brother is dead, but not in the way you might think."

Yasha added a third stripe, smiling at the curses it brought from both of his captives. He had been right with Sam. Maiming is so much easier then asking.

"The doctor did not kill him," He continued, running the blade through the third cut once again. "I did."

He moved down for a fourth cut, calculating in the back of his mind how many more ribs where left on this side. It didn't matter though. He would slice between ever one of Dean's ribs if that's what it took, but they were going to get their facts straight.

"You see, the coward was ready to kill his own brother to save his skin," he paused to repeat his last cut, "so, I came up behind him and snapped his neck."

Yasha caressed the knife over the spot for the final cut, just teasing the fabric.

"The point I want to make is … I didn't even know who he was. It was simply a matter of principle."

Quick as a cat, he tore through Dean's side, cutting the final mark in one deep slice. The captive gasped in pain, causing his father to let off another string of threats and curses. Yasha ignored them both, grabbing Dean by the hair and holding the knife to his throat, silently darting John to try and stop him. The older man, who had been ready to pounce, grudgingly sat back down, holding his hands up in a placating manner. Though the threat against him was temporarily neutralized, he did not release his hold or lower the blade.

"You, however, are making this personal," Yasha hissed, tightening his grip on the boy. "And before you even consider bringing up that cowardly excuse for a man again, I want you to think very hard about what happened when I WASN'T angry and think about what I could do to the three of you if I was."

Point successfully made, Yasha turned and threw the knife, burring it in the wall between the heads of a couple of their more sniveling minors. It's so hard to find good, expendable, help these days. He nodded to Rodger, the closer to the embedded weapon.

"Thank you for the use of your knife," he said calmly. "Now, go tell the doctor that they are ready for him."

He nodded and nearly ran out the door. Yasha shot one last look at his captives and took his place back by the wall. The hate in there eyes was so strong that he almost could see the underlying fear there. Good. Let them fear, and they may just live long enough to break.

* * *

What did you think of the fate of Vernon, the doctor's back-stabbing brother, and how it relates to our boys?

let me know what you think, meanwhile, I'm going to get started on the next chapter. (BTW, do you mind having a double bonus chapter? Just wondering.)


	26. BONUS CHAPTER 5

Yay! It's done! ITS FINALLY DONE! (The chapter ... not the story)

You would not BELIEVE how hard this thing was to write. (Hats off to anyone who can write John when he is backed into a corner, because I can't do it very well.) A big thanks to Monkeymuse and Childofgondor for all their help an direction on how to write John in pissed-off-Marine/worried-father mode. You guys rock.

Just so you know, this will be the last bonus chapter from John's POV.

I hope you enjoy it ...**  
**

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER**

Focus. That's what John kept telling himself every time he got the desire to start ripping people apart, starting with the gorilla. Focus on goal at hand, on keeping the boys alive. There would be time for retribution later, but right now he just had to focus. And at the moment, his focus was solely on his firstborn. Dean was pale, probably from the blood loss, and his face was twisted in pain as his breathing become more labored. On the other hand, Dean had been injured enough times in the past to know what he could and couldn't handle. Since he had yet to give john any indication otherwise, the Winchester patriarch had to assume that, however painful the cuts may be, they were not life threatening.

"You know, John, I would not be against letting you help Dean if you ask nicely," the doctor started dryly. "If it helps, you do not have to say it in English. Perhaps in Russian with pozhaluista, or the Spanish por favor. In Korean its putakhamnida, but in your case jebal might be more appropriate since it translates to 'I beg of you'. Then again, I could be wrong. I was never very good with the Asian languages. In any case, you may say it however you like."

There was quite a few things John would love to say, but he wouldn't risk his boys like that. However, Dean appeared to be happy to speak for both of them. He could only hope that his son's nature wouldn't come back to bite them. Then again, his eldest had always had the philosophy that, with their luck, they were screwed anyway, so he might as well go down swinging.

"How about f&%^ you?" Dean mumbled. "Up yours? Drop dead? Run while you can?"

As amusing as his son's suggestions were, and as much as he agreed with them, John couldn't help but worry about the kind of trouble Dean's mouth would get him into. Luckily neither the boss nor the gorilla seemed all that upset, or even that surprised, and only showed a bit of mild irritation.

"John," Dr. Patienia said coolly, "as his father, you should have taught Dean respect."

"I did," John replied.

"Well, I have yet to see it."

"That's because he only respects people who matter."

He smirked at the brief look of shock on the so called scientist's face. Poena stood straighter, a warning glare darkening his eyes, but he wasn't sure if that was for him or Dean who was snickering in the chair next to his. Probably both.

"I expect that sort of insubordinate behavior from your children, but I thought you might be above that."

"Where do you think we got it from?"

"However," he continued, completely ignoring Dean's comment, "I can understand how you might have a reluctance to trust me."

"Ya think?"

"So, I would like to take this opportunity to show you that I am nothing if not honorable."

"Since when!"

"Eddie, Rodger," the doctor snapped, clearly having had enough of Dean's outbursts. "Silence your charge."

Worried about how far they might take the order, John discreetly glanced over and realized his worry was unfounded. In proper idiot fashion, one of the two minions assigned to Dean had reached out and covered the young man's mouth. Based on the mischievous glint in his son's eyes, he would make his move in three … two …

"OUCH!"

That's my boy.

"What is it now?" Dr. Patinia half growled, fighting for the control the moron thought he had.

"He BIT me!" The minion shriek, rubbing his palm.

"Then put a strike on the board," the doctor sighed. "Eddie, I trust you can keep him quiet without injuring yourself."

The skinny man nodded and cautiously approached Dean's side, while the other grudgingly went over and added a mark under Sam's name. So that's how they had been keeping the boys in line; if you try something your brother gets punished. Yet one more nail in these b^s&a#ds coffins.

"You bite me, and I will stab you in the neck," Eddie hissed.

"Okay," Dean smiled.

Eddie nodded, and placed his hand over Dean's mouth. Will these people ever learn?

"None of you have children, do you?"

"I don't know what you-"

"GAH!"

John didn't need to look to know what was happening to his immediate right, having witnessed that very thing a hundred times since his boys were little. Dean would be grinning, and the moron who had covered his mouth would be wiping his hand off on anything he could find, his face twisted in disgusted.

"What now," Dr. Patienia growled, patience quickly slipping away.

"He LICKED me! The son of a b&%$^ licked me!"

The deranged boss leveled a dark gaze at Dean, who for his part looked completely innocent.

"Well," the young hunter gave him a small shrug on his good side, "I didn't bite him."

Though he had a point, the doctor was clearly not in the mood for games. However, instead of continuing to engage Dean, he turned his attention to John.

"Since you seem to be able to control your son, I suggest you do so. Otherwise, I will have to have Poena silence him, and that can get unnecessarily messy."

Point made, John turned to give Dean a stern look. It was really all he needed to do, and the younger man settled down immediately. Dr. Patienia, please with the turn of events, opened his mouth to speak … only to be cut off by his own people.

"That's it?" Rodger exclaimed. "All you have to do is look and him and he stops? Why didn't we try that?"

"It wouldn't have worked on you," John muttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Eddie huffed. "We can be quite intimidating."

Dean sent his dad a look, silently pleading to comment, but John subtly shook his head. No doubt his son had dozens of comments he was just dying to make, but there was no need to push anymore buttons, not when he was already bleeding as much as he was. Beside, he could use the exorcise in self control.

"As I was saying," the doctor started, "I would like to make you a deal."

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw Dean tense and give him a grim look. John responded with a small signal of reassurance. He was well away that this man was less trust worthy then a crossroads demon, and was not about to go into a deal blind. However, to help his boys, he would walk through fire if they asked him to.

"Here are your options. I will give you a first aide kit and all the time you need to patch Dean up properly. Or, Dean stays where he is and Poena will take you to retrieve Sam. It's up to you, which son will you choose?"

"And what happens to the one I don't choose?'

"They stay where and as they are until I decide differently."

John glanced over at Dean, once again assessing his injuries, but the look on his face gave him the only answer he needed. Turning back to the doctor, he gave his decision.

"Sam."

"Really?" Dr. Patienia smiled, making a few notes in his book. "So, like before, you are placing your youngest ahead of your oldest. Tell me, how long have you done this?"

"I agreed to your test, not another d^#$ therapy session. If you're so honorable, take me to my son."

Even though it looked as if he wanted to ask more questions, or possibly taunt him some more, the doctor waved Poena forward and the gorilla led him to a small room down the hall. What he was there made his blood boil. Strung like a bow, Sam was locked in a position that yoga freaks wouldn't be able to maintain. His eyes were clenched shut as his muscles strained under the abuse. No doubt about it, there would be bloodshed before he left this place. A lot of bloodshed. Poena held out a ring with a couple dozen keys on it, that looked nearly identical to each other, and John took it without a word. The noise made Sam's eyes snap open as he looked sightlessly around the room.

"Relax," he reassured quietly, removing one of the small wire rings that held individual keys.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Now take it easy."

He straightened out the ring, picked the lock by Sam's neck, and gently help him stretch back out. Seeing his boy in so much pain made John want to take to the remaining ring of keys and shove it down the gorilla's throat, but he still needed to think of Dean. His oldest was still surrounded by morons with guns, never a good combination. He moved onto the chain keeping Sam pinned to the floor and in seconds has removed most of the strain on his son's body.

"Where's Dean?"

"He's fine," John lied, knowing the upsetting the kid now would only make things worse.

"You have a strange definition of fine," Poena muttered from by the door.

He felt the boy tense under his hand. D&*# it.

"What is he talking about?" Sam demanded.

"He's just messing with you. Ignore him."

"Oh, I'm messing with you? At least I'm not lying."

"Dad? What's he talking about? Where is Dean?"

Glaring at the gorilla, John leaned close to Sam's head to whisper in his youngest son's ear.

"Dean is going to be fine. You have to trust me on this. You are both going to be fine."

He leaned back and finished taking off the rest of the restraints, before gently helping Sam to his feet. With Poena following them, a .45 firmly in his grip, John led his son back to where he had left Dean. Just a little longer, he told himself. Just keep the boys alive a little longer … then you can make them all pay.

* * *

What do you think?

I got a surprise in store for the doc in the next part that i am really excited about, so I should get it up soon. (It job hunting doesn't consume my life as it has the last couple of weeks.

Anyway, let me know your thought and suggestions, but before you ask, no I am not planning to permanently disable Sam. (You know who you are. ;) ) If you guys give me a time frame I will do my best to meet it.


	27. Chapter 22

Whoo hoo! A double length chapter written in less than four hours! (I can write Sam, not John.)

Anyway, one person said "24 hours", another said "by Wednesday", and the other said "before I wake up". I am happy to report that I met all three. :)

Enjoy ...

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sam allowed in father to lead him back down the hallway, mostly because he didn't have much choice. His aching muscles screamed at each movement, but he pushed past it. Something was wrong with Dean. He didn't know what it was, or even how bad, but something had happened and he was determined to know what it was. Though he could barely make out his surroundings, he knew the moment they stepped back into the so-called therapy room.

"Dean?"

"I'm right here, Sammy."

Using the voice like a homing beacon, he shrugged off John's hands and quickly stumbled over to his brother. He was hurt, Sam could hear it in his voice. Reaching towards the shadowy form he knewto be his brother. Latching onto him, his eyes were useless and he had to trust his hands to find any injuries. A wet, torn shirt and a sharp hiss told him all he needed to know. The b^s*a%ds had cut him.

"Give me a first aide kit," Sam demanded. "Now!"

"I'm sorry," the doctor almost purred, "but your father has relinquished that option."

Why? Dean is bleeding, he probably needs stitches, what the h^*# would have possessed him to- Suddenly, it was all too clear what happened and Sam wasn't sure who he wanted to punch more, his captor or his dad.

"You should have chose him," he said in a low voice. "I would have been fine."

"Fascinating!" Dr. Patienia said with an almost gleeful shout. "Your mind is truly one of the most remarkable I have come across."

Turning his head in the direction of the mad man, Sam had only two words to say.

"Bite me."

The doctor chuckled and Sam could hear movement around the room. Someone grabbed his arm, but he jerked it away. Now that he was with Dean, he was not going to leave him again, not in this state, and not without a fight. A second more meaty hand, which he immediately recognized as Ted's, tried again, and Sam's only response was to slam his fist into the form that he was pretty sure was the guy's face. There was a small crunch and a muffled curse. The next thing Sam knew something slammed into his shoulder, knocking him to the floor, and a boot pressed over his throat. The next sound was a blend of curses and about a half dozen guns cocking.

"Now now, Ted," the doctor called out in a calming voice. "No need to over react."

"He buthted meh nose!"

"And you startled a blind man. Remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Yeah," Eddie chuckled, "for a little guy he sure had a strong kick, and right to the nu-"

"I rememba, tanks!" Ted snapped, pressing his boot a little harder.

Sam made a small gasping noise and, with a startled gasp, the pressure was gone. There was a bit more movement, and not a small amount of grumbling, before a familiar hand hauled him to his feet. As grateful as he was for John's help, all he wanted to do was get back to Dean. But where was he.

"Sammy, you okay?"

There he was. Fighting off his father's grip, Sam nearly tripped running into his brother's chair. Apparently, he had not gone as far as he thought. Holding the back of the chair, he realized that Dean's arms were bound behind his back in, what had to be, an uncomfortable position, especially with his injuries. Quickly he found and undid the chain, not knowing or caring why the room had suddenly gone so quite. He had one goal and one goal only, help his big brother.

"Ted, bring a chair over for John," the doctor instructed. "And get Sam back to his seat."

"Ou kiddin' meh? I'm still bleeding?"

He was gonna be more then bleeding if he tried to take him away from Dean again. But even as he had the thought, Sam knew it was a futile fight. The best way to help his brother was to play along and hope that his dad had some plan on how to get them out of here.

"You sure you're alright?" Sam whispered.

"Don't worry about me."

Yeah right, like THAT was ever going to happen. A moment later, the over-sized guard was back, pulling him roughly away from his brother. But as much as he would love to add a black eye of a few missing teeth to Ted's already broken nose, Sam allowed himself to be led to the opposite end of the table where he was once again shackled to his chair. He could hear whispering coming from the other side of the table, presumably Poena and Dr. Patienia, but couldn't make out the words.

"Alright then," the boss said suddenly. "Since it is clear we will not be getting anymore out of you three, we are going to go straight to the puzzle test."

Sam felt something drop into his hands. It was heavy, and made a slight scraping noise when he moved it from side to side. He felt over the rough sides, straight grooves, and soon recognized what it was.

"Each of you now have a puzzle box in your hands, and in each puzzle box is a key. The first one to remove the key from their box gets to choose who gets tonights reward. Go."

Determined to not let Dean go through anymore pain, Sam quickly traced his fingers over the lines on the box, trying to read the pattern. The crash of splintering wood cut into his thoughts, along with the doctor's cheerful voice.

"Very cleaver, John. You are the first person to ever try breaking the box, well done. Now, which of you would you like to give the reward too? I am assuming Sam, since you seem to favor him, but Dean is the one who is injured. So, who will it be?'

While Sam wondered what exactly he meant by favoring him, John remained silent. He could almost feel the annoyance radiating off their captor. Finally, it appeared he could not take it anymore.

"Well, if you refuse to name someone, you forfeit your chance and the choice will go to the runner up."

A second later, Dean's box was smashed, but he too stayed quiet when asked to give a name. Seeing what they were doing, Sam shattered his own box and crossed his arms in defiance. All three Winchesters sat silent as Dr. Patienia waited for an answer that none of them were going to give.

"If that's the way you want it, then so be it," the doctor hissed. "You will all be punished … unless …"

Sam cocked his head, hearing what sounded like a cupboard opening followed by a few people snickering.

"Since you insist on doing things together, I will give you one more chance," the mad man said smoothly. "There is one challenge I offer every group, with the prize of a twenty-four hour rest. All you have to do is answer one intellectual question, and none of you will be punished. Fail, and the consequences will be severe. Care to try?"

"Do we really have a choice?" Dean snapped.

Dr. Patienia chuckled and Sam heard the sound of rustling papers. Mentally preparing himself, he wondered what the topic was. Neither his dad nor Dean were idiots, but when it came to things outside the supernatural realm, they tended to be a little more clueless.

"The subject is literature," the doctor announced. "Recite the entire first line of Dickon's classic novel, 'A Tale of Two Cities'."

Sam took a deep breath, wracking his brain to try and remember. He had just read that book last year, but he had been surprised at the length of the first line. How did it go? It was the-

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times …"

"Nice try, John, but there is a bit more to-"

"It was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to heaven, we were all going direct the other way - in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only."

The room fell into complete silence. Even Sam was stunned. When did he- How did he- What the h*&$?

"D^%#, Dad," Dean muttered.

"Though I am not usually one for profanity, I think I agree with your son's sentiments," the doctor said softly. "You have certainly surprised us."

"No S^#*!" Eddie exclaimed. "No one has EVER beat that before! How the H%&# did you do it?"

"I'm a marine, not illiterate."

"Well put," Dr. Patienia agreed. "Now, I would like to sweeten the deal. If one of your sos can quote the opening line of another classic novel, I will let you spend you rest period together. If not, you forfeit the entire deal. Dean, let's start with you."

Of course he would, Sam thought bitterly. All their lives, he had been trying to get Dean to read anything beside magazines and comic books. Granted, he did do quite a bit of hard reading when researching a hunt, but not any classic-

"Midway upon the journey of our life I found myself within a forest dark, for the straightforward pathway had been lost."

Wow. Did he he just quote 'The Divine Comedy'? Sam didn't know his brother read Dante having vowed off all poetry after a love sick teenager stalked him his junior year. Weird. Based on the doctor's silence, he was equally shocked.

"And do you have anything to add, Sam?"

Giving him his best Dean grin, the youngest Winchester knew exactly what Dickon's novel he was going to recite.

"Marley was dead to begin with."

Five minute later, the small family was settling down in a luxury room with two large beds, a flat-screen television, and a giant bathroom. First thing they did upon entering was head straight to said bathroom since Dean needed to get patched up and Sam wanted to try rinsing his eyes again. Once they were inside, John closed the door and turned on the shower.

"Here."

Sam felt a cloth thrust into his hands and he stuck it into the water to dampen it before moving to what he was pretty sure was Dean's side.

"Dude, he meant that for you."

Yup, it was Dean's side. Ignoring his brother, Sam carefully felt down towards where the cuts were, sightlessly trying to clean them.

"Easy, Sammy!" Dean hissed, pulling the cloth from his hands.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help."

"Calm down," John ordered. "Yelling at each other is not going to get us out of here?"

"And what exactly is going to get us out of here?" Sam demanded.

"Just trust me," his dad stated firmly. "I have a plan."

* * *

And here I shall leave you until the next time. ;)

What do you think? Anyone see John and Dean beating the unbeatable challenge? (I was going to have Sam do it, but that would have been too predictable.) And a huge thanks to Childofgondor for her help with the literature.

When do you guys want the next one?


	28. Chapter 23

Sorry for the delay. I was aiming for double length, but it went a little longer then that.

Oh, and sorry if the first half seemed rushed, but to go into detail of their entire break would have made one long, and slightly boring, chapter. Besides, you'll thank me before the end ... or kill me ... not sure which ...

Enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Dean slowly came awake, fighting it all the way. He had just had the worst nightmare. He and Sam had been kidnapped by a psycho who was trying to get them to tun against each other. Maybe if he went back to sleep he could dream about that girl he met in- OW! Pain! Moving bad. He opened his eyes to see that the nightmare was real. Of course the agonizing pain shooting through his side had already made it pretty d&%$ clear. Raising his head from the pillow, he looked around their five star prison. Sam was sprawled out on the other bed, still sound asleep. Good, he needed it. The sun was streaming through the bars on the window, where John was standing like a sentry watching for a coming invasion.

"All quite on the western front?"

"You haven't even read that book," John muttered, without looking away from the scenery.

"That was a book?"

"It was required reading in ninth grade," Sam muttered, turning his bleary gaze towards Dean.

"Huh, must have missed that one."

"No you didn't," Sam grunted, pushing himself into a sitting position. "You paid me to do the report for you."

"Oh yeah, good times," Dean smiled. "How are your eyes?"

"Better, but still a bit blurry. How's the side?"

"Fantastic, I'm ready to run a marathon," he grunted, pushing himself against the headboard. "You guys hungry?"

"Seriously?' Sam stared at him.

"Why not?" Dean half shrugged, wincing at the movement. "We got twenty-four hours, right?"

"More like fourteen," John said dryly.

"Whatever, we should eat while we can."

Without waiting for a response, Dean located the button of the wall to signal his guards. Moments later the door opened to reveal Eddie, Rodger, and Ted. When the two skinny minions just looked fearfully between Dean and John, Ted rolled his eyes and shoved his colleagues into the room.

"Please, it's breakfast, not a cage match," the big guy grumbled.

"Easy for you to say," Eddie hissed. "You only have to deal with Sam, but we get Dean AND his homicidal father."

"And he's looking at us," Rodger whispered to his partner. "You lost the coin toss, so just get it over with so we can go."

"Fine," Eddie snapped, before turning to the Winchesters. "What would you like to eat today? And before you ask, the boss said to tell you that the only exotic eggs he can offer you is balut … whatever that is."

Dean had no clue what that was, but based on the subtle look of disgusted on John's face it wasn't good. He'd ask him later, when he wasn't about to eat. But if he couldn't order snipe, or smurffberry jam, what would he order? What he would really would like was a big pile of scrambled eggs, a slice of ham, maybe an English muffin and some coffee … hmmm … The thought was too good to pass up.

"I'll have a bridge of cackleberries and wreck 'em, Noah's boy, burn the British, and a cup of mud."

He couldn't help but grin at the stunned looks on their faces. Apparently not everyone grew up on diner food. While Rodger attempted to write down his order, Eddie looked nervously at John.

"And you?"

"I'll have a crowd of dead-eye, sweep the kitchen, and draw one in the dark."

Poached eggs, hash, and black coffee. Good breakfast. But now that the older Winchesters had place their orders, Ted glared at Sam.

"You better order in English, or so help me …"

He let the threat hang in the air, but Sam hardly looked worried. After all, both Dean and John were closer to Ted then he was and, even though there was probably an army waiting just outside the door, they would have no problem kicking his a$^ if he took a single step closer to Sammy.

"Short stack and joe."

Ted nodded and headed out the door, pushing the still confused morons out with him. Sam's pancakes and coffee arrived fifteen minutes later, just about the time dumb and dumber finished deciphering the other two orders. But even that didn't help them when it came time for lunch.

"Okay, lets see if I got this straight," Rodger said slowly. "John wants an all hot and a bowl of red. Sam wants a first lady and cow's feed. And Dean, you want us to burn one, take it through the garden, and pin a rose on it, with extra rose, and frog sticks in the ally."

"Yup," Dean grinned. "Oh, and a crowd of creep."

"Dean," John muttered in a warning tone. "Eighty-six the creep. Get a fifty-five if you want."

Suppressing the urge to sigh, he amended his order. He hadn't had to drink root-beer with a burger and fries since he was a kid, but then again, if they were going to get out of there they didn't need anything to slow down their reflexes. Not that one beer was going to do much. Still, Dad said no so it was a no. Lunch came and went, almost an hour after they ordered, and soon it was time for dinner.

"Better not mess around with this one," Ted smirked. "Your break is just about up."

He might be a pompous a&$, but that didn't mean he was wrong. After a light dinner, and a longer wait they they expected, their guards came to get them … all nine minions and the gorilla.

"You first," Poena ordered, pointing to Sam.

"No," John replied. "I'll go first."

"Not your choice," Ted sneered, pulling out a .45 and aiming at Dean, "and we have been authorized to use whatever force necessary."

"Stop," Sam said, steeping forward. "I'm coming."

"Good boy," Poena smiled.

Grabbing his arm as soon as he was close enough to do so, the giant dragged Sam from the room, followed closely by Ted. Rodger checked his watch, apparently counting down the minutes. It seemed like an eternity before he nodded to Eddie.

"Okay, Dean, your turn."

With one last glance at his dad, he was marched back down to the basement and into a large room. The floor was covered in thick, black mats, like the kind used in martial arts studios. If that wasn't bad enough, In the center was a huge machine that looked like some kind of dual crane, with each arm attached to a covered cylinder and the master controls on a raised platform in the middle. Prodded forward, the bumbling guards forced Dean over to one of the canvas covered cages and opened the door.

"Get in," Rodger ordered.

Dean paused, wondering what they could be planning with this. He couldn't see the other cage very well, since the machine was in the way, but he would bet a month's poker money that Sam was in it.

"You better do it, or you may never see your baby brother again," Eddie smirked, "you at lease, not alive anyway."

Not willing to risk it, Dean climbed in the cage and the two minions secured the door before covering it back up. A minute later the machine came to life and the older brother had the sudden sensation of flying. Crap. He hated flying. On the bright side, he wouldn't be too far off the ground. That should make it better … or at least it would if the mad hatter wasn't at the controls. Calm down Dean, he told himself, just relax. You aren't really flying. You are just suspend in midair … trapped in a metal cage … hovering over mats … waiting for God know what to happen … you're gonna die.

"Welcome John."

Dr. Psychopath's voice cut into his thoughts and gave him the small comfort that at least his dad was there. And Sammy, he's probably there too … stuck in the same death trap that he was in … oh crap, they were all going to die.

"For this activity I have decided to put to the test an assumption that I had made earlier. Do you love Sam more than Dean?"

Suddenly the canvas was stripped away and Dean got a good look as his predicament … and almost wished he hadn't. He already knew that he was stuck in a cage, and that said cage had been floating over the mats. What he did not know was that under the mats were large vats of water. And, if that wasn't bad enough, the water he was floating over was steaming hot, maybe even close to boiling. He looked over and saw Sam was in the same position, only he was being held over ice cold water. The vat seriously had small icebergs in it. Across from both of them was John, who had been shackled to the floor in front of a large metal lever.

"Let's begin," the maniac announced.

A moment later Sam's cage dropped into the frigid water. The heavy iron dragged him down, until he was completely submerged. The only part they could see where his hands as he reached through the bars desperately trying to find a way out. It happened so quickly, that it took a second before Dean's brain caught up with the shock of what he was seeing, that his baby brother was drowning right next to him.

"Sam! No!" Dean screamed, fighting against his own cage. "Sammy!"

"You can save him, John," Dr. Kill-me taunted. "Just flip the switch."

No sooner had he said it then Dean felt the sensation of falling. The next thing he knew was the shock of burning hot water and the sudden lack of air. He was in the vat! His panicked mind tried to remember all he had learned of surviving being submerged in water, but he had never been dunked in an over heated hot tub. The pain alone made it hard to think, but a moment later he was suddenly out of the water and gasping for breath. Of course he wasn't completely out of the water, the steaming waves still lapping at his knees. Instinctively, he grabbed the top of the cage and lifted his feet. Unfortunately, the d^&% thing was on some kind of hinge and all he got for his effort was a face full of nearly scalding liquid.

"Dean!" John shouted. "You okay?"

"D$#&, that's hot!"

He looked over at Sam to see him slumped in his cage, hovering just above the water. He was shivering, but at least he still had his color. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet and faced John.

"Dad, lower me back in."

"What?" Dean shouted in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

"You can't last long in that water," the younger man reasoned.

"Same can be said for you," Dean shot back.

"He has a point," John grunted.

With obvious strain, he slowly moved the lever Sam's direction and the cages gradually switched places. Looks like their dad had found a loop hole in the doctor's latest test. Based on experience, he was not going to be happy about it. That, or he would twist the events around to suite his needs.

"So, John, looks like you love Dean more after all."

Second one. Sick b^s*a#d. The Winchester patriarch didn't even dignify that with a response and, after a couple of minutes, pulled Sam out of the water and lowered Dean back in until the water reached his knees.

"Oh, I see what you are doing," Dean could imagine the Cheshire grin that went with that patronizing voice. "You are trying to save them both. Sweet, but it will never work."

A grinding noise filled the room and both cages lowered several feet. Now Sam was up to his knees and Dean to his chest. Of course, now he was starting to get used to the water and it was nowhere near as painful as it had been.

"Still good," he called out, hoping to reassure his family. "It's just like a spa."

"You might think so now," Dr. Death-wish said, sounding almost amused, "but give it a few minutes. At those temperatures, heat stroke will set in shortly. Of course, that can be a good thing, you will probably loose consciousness and drown before you have heart failure. Then again, everyone is different, so you never can tell."

As true as that was, Dean would gladly risk it if it meant keeping Sam out of harms way. He just hoped his dad would see it the same way, but a minute later the water lowered to his knees as Sam went chest deep in the icy liquid.

"Dad, lower me back down."

"Just take a minute to cool off," John ordered.

"I'm cold, now lower me down."

It was true, after being in that water, the air in the room felt almost as cold as the vat Sam was in. He had more then one reason for wanting to get back down there. But even so, it was still a full minute before John switched the two.

"You are only delaying the inevitable, John. What exactly to you expect to achieve?"

"Sir!" A voice Dean didn't recognize called over the radio. "We have two armed men approaching the north side of the building."

"That's not possible," he responded, a lot less cheerful then he had been a moment before. "No one knows this location."

"Your confidence is admirable," John smirked, "but there is one thing you overlooked."

"What did you do?"

The doctor's voice had become harder then Dean had ever heard it, but the Winchester patriarch's tone was just as deadly.

"You didn't seriously think that I would have come in here without a back up plan, did you?"

"Sir, I also have an armed man approaching from the west," another reported, before his boss could reply.

"I got one coming from the east," a third added. "He looks like … like a mechanic with a shotgun!"

"You think that's bad?" Said another, probably the guy watching south side. "I'm looking at a priest with a machine gun! And I did NOT sign up to face a PRIEST with a MACHINE GUN!"

John just shared a reassuring smile and with the boys. The calvary had finally arrived. It was almost over.

* * *

Well? Anyone see that coming?

**SIDE NOTE:** for any of you who wondered what the Winchesters had for lunch:

**All hot:** Baked potato

**A bowl of red:** Chili

**First lady:** Spare ribs

**Cow's feed:** Salad

**Burn one, take it through the garden, and pin a rose on it:** Burger with lettuce, tomato, and onion. (Rose = Onion)

**Frog sticks in the ally:** Fries on the side

Oh, and one more thing. Since I am almost to 500 reviews (a big thanks to all who helped with that) I will make you a deal.

**I will post the next chapter by 11:59pm on September 1st, Oregon time.** (AKA tomorrow night, before midnight.) That is roughly 24 hours from now. **For every review I get past 500, I will cut one hour from the time frame.** (ie 501 reviews = 10:59pm, 505 = 6:59pm, 512 = 11:59am, and so on.)

In this way, you have control over the next update, and it provides me with a challenge to see how fast I can finish the next chapter. (Just remember, I DO need to sleep at some point, so if I get thirty reviews in the next two hours, it might still take a bit to post.)

**Let's see how soon we can do this ...**


	29. Chapter 24

Here you are, about 8 hours sooner then planned. (And thank you to all of you who helped get it posted faster.)

Enjoy ...

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Sam almost sagged in relief when he realized how close they were to ending all of this … and killing the sons of b*t^hes who were responsible. However, the feeling was short lived, as he felt himself falling back into the icy water and the jarring impact of the cage hitting the bottom of the vat. The cold had long since numbed his body, but the lack of pain did nothing to ease the lack of oxygen. He struggled against his cage, trying to find a weakness in the iron bars, but it held fast. He didn't know how much time he spent in the frigid liquid … minutes … hours … funny how time stands still when you are drowning. But this was worse then just that, this was dying slowly while not knowing if your brother was facing the same fate. The cold had slowed down his body, but not his mind, and Sam spend his final moments of conscious thought calculating how long his brother would survive in the elevated temperatures. As darkness crept in, he sent up a prayer that his family might make it out alive, even if he did not. The next thing he knew, he was free of the water, gasping for breath. As the air filled his nearly frozen lungs, he immediately broke into a painful coughing fit. But it was worth it, the pain meant he was still alive. But what about his brother?

"Dean?" Sam called out, his voice harsh and quiet.

The door to the cage swung open and he tensed at the sight. It wasn't Dean who had come to free him. Not his dad, Bobby, Jim, or any of their friends. Standing over him with an evil glare, and a .45 handgun, was Ted.

"Get up!" The bulky guard ordered, forcing Sam to his feet. "You're coming with me."

"No!" Sam protested, stiff fingers trying in vain to free himself from his captor's grip. "Let me go!"

"Forget it," Ted scoffed, pulling him towards the far wall. "You're my ticket out of here. As long as I have you, not even your daddy will be able to stop me."

Still weak and numb, Sam didn't have the strength to fight him, but that didn't stop him from trying. If Ted got him out of the building, he would put a bullet into him first chance he got. But how could he stop him when he could barely stand?

"SAM!"

Dean. He looked around the chaotic room, trying to see his brother. But just as he did, Ted grabbed a handful of Sam's shirt collar and held the younger man in front of him, effectively getting himself a human shield. From his new position, he could see both his dad and Dean closing in on them, both holding .45's that they must have taken from fallen guards, and both with murder in their eyes.

"Let him go," John ordered, "and you might live through this."

"You think I'm stupid!" Ted yelled in Sam's ear. "I let him go and you'll shoot me where I stand."

"You DON'T let him go and you'll be DEAD where you stand!" Dean shot back.

"I think I'll take my chances."

Yanking back on Sam's shirt, Ted half-dragged him back a few steps to where a door was hidden in the wall. The youngest Winchester knew he had to act fast if he didn't want this to be the last time he saw his family. But what could he do? He barely had the strength to stand … barely held himself up ... That's it! Giving into the weakness, Sam allowed his body to go limp and he fell to the floor. Several shots rang out, followed by a large weight dropping on top of him. If he hadn't been so aware of where the dead weight came from, he would have been grateful for the extra heat. As it was, they couldn't get it off fast enough.

"Sam?" Dean called, as the body of the guard was removed. "Come on, Sammy, talk to me."

Savoring the warmth and safety of his brother's arms around him, Sam opened his eyes to see his family leaning over him.

"You guys okay?" He croaked.

While Dean looked like he wanted to hit him, John just muttered something under his breath and the two helped him to his feet. Leaning on Dean for support, Sam allowed himself to be led to a space along the wall, near the exit where Ted had met his end, and hidden from the rest of the fire fight.

"Here," John said, handing his what looks suspiciously like the dead man's coat. "You gotta get warm."

Reluctantly accepting Ted's jacket, Sam sat down and slipped in on, rubbing his chest to try and stimulate his sluggish blood flow. Dean, who had been on the look out for any sign of danger, turned his worried gaze to his little brother.

"I'm okay, Dean," he reassured him, his teeth still chattering.

He didn't look convinced, but based of the sounds of gunfire and people screaming, there wasn't much he could do about it. John, as usual, looked calm in the chaos and handed Sam a gun with an extra clip.

"Stay here," he ordered, "and shoot anyone who looks like a threat. There are a lot more guards then we've seen, so keep your head down. Dean, you're with me."

Though it was clear that Dean was about as happy with the situation as Sam was, they both knew better then to argue in the heat of battle. A moment later, they both were gone. Pressing himself deeper in the corner, Sam got himself as small as he could, both to consolidate body heat and make himself a harder target to hit. His gun always at the ready, he watched and listened, praying for the safety of his family and friends. From his hiding place, he couldn't see much beyond the door, but he did notice the small movement in the shadows. Two familiar figures were inching their way towards their escape, and the sight made Sam's blood boil. Dropping his gun and throwing himself forward with a cry of rage, he tackled both men to the ground.

"We didn't mean it!" Rodger shrieked, trying to shield his face from the onslaught of an angry hunter.

"Yeah, it was just a job," Eddie added. "Nothing personal."

Sam grabbed the front of their shirts in each hand and pulled the sniveling idiots up so the three of them were almost nose to nose.

"You almost killed my brother," he hissed. "THAT is personal."

He slammed his fists into them over and over, not caring who or where he hit. They tried to beg for mercy, but that only brought back memories of all the times he or Dean had asked them to stop hurting the other and it just made him more angry. He kept beating them, past the point that they lost consciousness, until two sets of hands forcibly pulled him away.

"Let me go!" Sam growled.

They were still breathing, they hadn't paid enough. But the men didn't let up and pushed him back until they stood between him and his goal.

"Sam, calm down." Pastor Jim said gently.

"They hurt Dean! They almost killed him!"

"And you almost killed them," Joshua pointed out.

"Right now," Jim soothed, "You need to focus on-"

He was cut off by two gunshots, that were far too close for comfort. Instantly, the two rescuers turned their guns to the source, but then relaxed. Standing there was John Winchester, smoking gun in his hand, and two dead idiots at his feet.

"Like Jim was saying," Joshua finished. "You need to focus on people who are still alive."

As the pastor shoot him a dark look, John stepped over the bodies and went straight to Sam.

"You okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled, looking around as the rest of the gunshots died down and the rescue party converged.

Bobby was there, thought he had already guessed as much from the radio call. He also saw his dad's friends Caleb and Jefferson. None of them looked happy.

"We took out all the low level guys," Caleb reported, "but there was no sign of the boss or anyone over seven feet tall."

D*&% it, Sam mentally cursed. If any of these b$s*a^ds deserved their skull bashed in it was those two, and they apparently were the only ones who escaped. Winchester luck SUCKED! But suddenly he realized that the doctor and Poena were not the only ones missing.

"Dad? Where's Dean?"

* * *

You guys were right, I couldn't let them get off that easy.

Anyone care to guess where our beloved hunter has disappeared to?


	30. BONUS CHAPTER 6

Final bonus chapter of the story! You may or may not hate me by the end of it.

Here you go ...**  
**

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER**

Carlton ran through the halls with Yasha at his side, trying to make sense of what had happened. It couldn't have happened. Things like this didn't happen. They just didn't! Ten years he had done research, ten years he had broken sets of friends and family members, and never before had anyone dare stop him. All that time and planning, wasted. He couldn't even go back for his note and would have to start from scratch.

"Hurry, Carlton," Yasha urged, watching their backs. "Before someone follows."

No sooner had he spoken the words that a shot ricocheted just above his head. Yasha, gun already in hand, turn to shoot back and cover their escape. As they moved to the stairwell, Carlton secretly hoped that it was one of their own men following him. Ted might be former military, and a few others were experienced enforcer, but not one was half as dangerous a their subjects. I single man from this group would be able to destroy the entire compound, given the proper equipment, and who knew that their own hired men had brought with them.

"How many are there?"

"One," Yasha muttered. "Looks like Dean."

Though he was not given to swearing, Carlton was mentally cursing up a storm. That insolent brat! Of course HE would have the gall to come after them. Well, Yasha would take care of him, as he had countless others. He would crush him and they would make their escape.

"He's gaining," Yasha said grimly. "Go on ahead and start the sequence, I'll deal with him."

Despite his earlier thoughts and his complete confidence in Yasha to handle whatever the boy could throw at him, something felt wrong. But that was absurd! Yasha was the strongest fighter he knew, single handedly wiping out small armies, toppling warlords, and facing everything from the KGB to guerrilla soldiers to terrorist camps. Surely he could handle himself against this one man, especially one that was barely more then a boy. Then why the dark feeling?

"Perhaps we should stay together …"

"Carlton, I will be alright. You must start the sequence if we have any hope of escape," Yasha gave him a small smile. "Don't you worry, my friend. I will grind his bones into dust."

Nodding, he brushed off the dark premonition and hurried toward the hidden panel that would open their safe room door. Though the sound of gunfire behind him was slightly unnerving, Carlton managed to concentrate enough to enter the first part of the five step code. Of course, it helped having his dearest friend at his side. No matter how many goons and hoods he surrounded himself with, he always felt safer when Yasha was there. Speaking of which ...

"It's a shame John had to be against us," he called as he started step two. "We can use people like this when we start up again."

"I doubt that we would have been able to sway any friends of his," the Russian yelled back between shots.

"You really think they are his friends? Can a man like that even have that many friends?"

"You never know," Yasha shrugged as her switched to a full clip. "I am less charismatic then him, and I have a friend."

"Yes, but five? Perhaps some are friends of the boys."

"It's always possible," he saids, pausing to fire a few more shots. "This is my last clip, how are you coming on the door?"

"Two sequences left," Carlton sighed. "Why did I ever create such an elaborate lock?"

"So no one could follow us in an escape," Yasha answered dryly.

With a small chuckle, Carlton finished the last of the fourth sequence. He had to appreciate the irony that the one thing meant to save their lives in a crisis was actually putting them in danger. In any case, just one more and they were long gone. Suddenly, Yasha let out a curse in Russian and came over to the door.

"Are you finished?"

"Almost, what's wrong."

"Out of ammo, and Dean will be on us any moment."

The dark feeling came creeping back, but Carlton forced it down. They had escaped from tight places before, they could do it again, but he needed more time.

"Finish the sequence," Yasha instructed, pulling a pair of slender throwing knives out of his boot. "I'll hold him off as long as I can."

"No, I can get it-"

"There is no time!" The giant snapped. "For once, Carlton, just please do as I say."

He didn't get the chance to argue, because at that moment Dean came into view. Quick as a flash, the Russian let the knives fly, one after another. It was a tactic that the doctor had seen his friend use countless times before, and this one was no different. The target would see the first one coming and duck or dodge out of the way. This would make it harder to avoid the second one which always hit it's mark. In this case, the second blade embedded itself in the boy's left shoulder, causing him to stagger from the impact. Carlton was just seconds away from opening the door, when the boy began to steady himself to continue his pursuit. As he had every other time, Yasha lunged forward to give the killing blow … but this was not like other times. With unbelievable speed, Dean puled the knife from his shoulder and thrust it forward. For a moment time stood still, then ever so slowly, Yasha crumpled to the ground.

"NO!" Carlton screamed.

He wished with every fiber of his being that this was some sort of cruel nightmare, but it was not. The knife had entered his friends throat, and all he could do was watch as his closest companion lay there, chocking on his own blood. His gurgled breaths and wide eyed gaze formed a silent plea for Carlton to run before he met the same fate. Numbly, he opened the door, just long enough to slip through, and sealed it behind him. Sealed away the only path to Yasha … his fallen friend … his murdered brother. How could he go on without him? Maybe he should have just let Dean kill him too, spare him the agony of loss.

"No," a hollow voice he barely recognized as he own echoed in the empty room. "I mustn't let dear Yasha's death be in vain."

With renewed purpose, he made his way toward the hidden tunnel in the corner. It would lead him to freedom, and from there he could begin to plan. He would live, because his friend died to give him that chance … but he would kill to avenge the one he lost.

"Enjoy your life while you can, Dean Winchester," he vowed to the shadows. "Because one day I will be back, and on that day, you will pay."

* * *

I know, I know, the psycho doc lived. But at least he is suffering, that;s something ... Right? (Besides, how else do you expect me to write a sequel?)

All that aside, what did you think? Yasha's death wasn't too brutal was it?

Let me know and I will get started on the final chapter ... as soon as I wake up anyway. ;)


	31. Chapter 25

Sorry again for the wait. We had a family crisis/tragedy/drama that basically threw me into the emotional dark ages where I couldn't deal with any thing (fanfic or tv show) made after 1985. (With the exception of a few cartoons.)

I literally had less then 250 left in this chapter when everything got put on hold. It was bad, really really bad. I haven't even watch any of the current season of Supernatural beyond the first couple of episodes. (Like I said, it was REALLY bad) But I am (mostly) over it now and have a new goal.

**For my New Years Resolution I pledge to finish all my active stories before 12/31/12. **

**(And I do mean all of them)**

I will need all of your support and encouragement if I am to complete such a task.

This is the first of many and I hope you enjoy it ...

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Dean pounded and kicked against the metal door, but it held fast. No! There was no way in h&^% that d%$# doctor was going to get away! But no matter how hard he hit it, the door held firm. Where was some C4 when you need it?

"Dean?"

He didn't turn at his father's call, didn't even take his focus off of tearing the door down. He could hear the footsteps behind him and recognized a few of he voices. That's when he realized that the gunfire had stopped. Looks like they won, but there was still one last loose end to tie up.

"He's in here, Dad!"

John appeared at his side, looking over the door for a weak spot. The rest of the guys stayed back, probably making sure that Poena was dead. Dean had pulled back while his father looked over the door, but was still preparing for another kick when a voice broke the relative silence.

"Hey, I know none of us of tech experts or anything," Joshua began, his voice wary. "But, doesn't a counting down clock mean we should get the h&%$ out of Dodge?"

What? Dean looked to where the other hunter was pointing as saw a digital clock with a silent countdown. How long had that been there?

"Is this guy crazy enough to blow up a building with him in it?" Caleb questioned.

John and Dean shared a look and all five of them took off down the hall. Wait … five? Dean skidded to a halt and looked around frantically. The rest stopped as well, their expressions clearly thinking he had lost it.

"Come on, Dean," John ordered.

"Where's Sam?" Dean demanded, realizing that two other hunters were missing as well.

"Jim and Jefferson already took him outside," Bobby assured him. "Now lets get out of here."

Dean nodded and raced a few more steps before skidding to a halt again. He could almost hear the others growl in frustration, but something in one of the rooms caught his eye. He bolted through the door, ignoring the angry shouts and grabbed a one of the items off the table before his father forcibly dragged him out the nearest exit, not letting go until they hit fresh air. They ran for the tree line, yelling at the three outside to do the same, when a sudden explosion threw the hunters the rest of the way. Dean was among the first to recover and immediately checked on John who had landed beside him.

"You okay, Dad?"

"Fine. Where's your brother?"

Oh God! Sammy! He looked around, spotting a mop of brown hair several yards away. Pushing himself to his feet, Dean raced over to Sam and dropped to his knees beside him.

"Sammy?" He called, rolling his little brother onto his back. "Come on Sammy, talk to me."

"Its … Sam."

He couldn't help but smirk at the soft groan, as he helped the younger man into a sitting position. Immediately he started to check him over for injuries. Who knew what being thrown like that could aggravate. But even as he tried to assess his brother, Sam was trying to assess him.

"You okay, Dean? You haven't torn any of your stitches have you?"

"My stitches are fine. How are your ribs? Anything broken?"

"I'm more worried about your ribs."

"Yeah, well, I asked first."

"Dean," Bobby ordered, "get over here."

Sam smiled and Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to protest his friend or smack his brother more. Well, the kid was already hurt, so he would protest now and do some a$* kicking later.

"Sam needs-"

"Dean," Jim said in his usual calming manner, "there are five of us who are not injured-"

"Six," John interrupted.

"Five," the other hunters said in unison.

"No use arguing," Jefferson added from the edge of the group. "I can see your bruises from here."

"So," Jim continued. "Let us help you … ALL of you."

An hour later, the hunters found themselves in a spacious cabin. Jefferson and Jim had tended to the boys injuries, while the other three took on John. Now all patched up, the Winchesters were resting while Bobby prepared dinner and the rest took care of weapons maintenance.

"You seriously ordered poached snipe egg for breakfast?" Joshua laughed.

"And toast with smurfberry jam," Sam added with a grin.

"I still want to know how they found you guys in the first place," Caleb stated.

"Who knows, who care," Dean shrugged. "They're all dead now. What I would like to know is, what the h*$^ took you guys so long?"

"You can blame your dad for that one," Bobby grumbled, bringing a tray of burgers into the room. "Idjit doesn't know how to send a d*#% text message."

"And this surprises you?" Sam asked.

The rest of the hunters snickered, while John's glare shifted between his friend and youngest son. Dean had to admit, his brother had a point. John Winchester and technology were not always on the best of terms.

"I gave you all the information you needed," John stated gruffly.

"Oh yeah?" Bobby scoffed, flipping out his phone. "Bobby, someone took the boys. Name and room number of your hotel, and nothing else."

"By the time we showed up at the massacre you left behind, you were long gone," Caleb added. "The security footage was on only lead."

"You're lucky those guys were morons," Jefferson chimed in. "If one of the guys that jumped you hadn't come into town on a supply, run we might never have found that place."

Hearing that, it suddenly hit Dean how close he had come to loosing his family. If those guys had been just a little bit more competent … No use dwelling on the what ifs. They were alive, the bad guys were dead, and they owed it all to pure stupidity. Who would have thought?

"But, I still can believe that Dean went running back into a room of a building that was about to explode, just to get his necklace"

"Well, Joshua," Dean grinned, "you have your priorities, and I have mine."

It was true though. Dean didn't have a lot in this world, and what he did have he was not going to risk loosing if he could help it. Sammy was already outside, and John was not far behind, so that just left his amulet. Though any clothes they had on them got ruined, at least he have left his favorite jacket in the car. On that note ...

"Speaking of priorities … where is my car?"

"Oh that," Joshua sucked in his breath and shook his head sadly, causing Dean to get a VERY bad feeling. "I sure hope it wasn't in the car park with all the others. Because if it was, when that building blew …"

Suddenly Dean was having trouble breathing. His car was gone? The Impala had been reduced to a pile of twisted metal and melted glass? This couldn't be happening!

"Dean!" Sam practically yelled in his ear, snapping him back to reality. "Just take breaths. It's fine."

"It is SO not fine!" Dean snapped. "Those b&s^a#ds blew up my car!"

"No they didn't, ya idjit," Bobby muttered, whacking Joshua in the back of the head. "John found it at the cemetery."

"Your car is safe and sound at your dad's hotel," Pastor Jim assured him. "Not a mark on her."

"See?" Sam asked, gently lowering himself on to the couch next to Dean. "It's okay now."

Though his ribs might disagree, he could see his little brother's point. In a couple days when he felt up to driving, they would be back on the road where they belonged, and leave this while nightmare behind them. And as he bit into his burger, listening to his fellow hunters instruct his dad on the proper way to ask for help, Dean allowed himself to relax for the first time in day. Sammy was right, everything was okay now. It was finally over.

* * *

I must say, I am feeling a bit like Dean right now, only I know the story is far from over. ;)

Not sure yet when the sequel will be posted, i would like to wrap up a few others first. (Cat's Eye will most likely be next, since I have recieved quite a few update requests on that one, but I pretty much will work on whatever people ask for.)

Let's hope for a New Year that is better then the last ... for me anyway.


End file.
